Damon's Diaries Damon Salvatore FanFiction
by KaelynNosferatu
Summary: Secret diaries of Damon Salvatore. Love, sex, romance, fight, vampire bites... all you wanted to read about. Damon Salvatore žije poklidným a poměrně nudným životem, až dokud mu nevstoupí do cesty Elysia Hunter - obyčejná dívka s neobyčejným osudem.
1. Damon's Diaries 1 New Girl from the Hell

_ Vždycky jsem si myslel, že deníček si píšou jenom malé holčičky (a Elena...)._

_ Ale čím dál víc si uvědomuji, jak čas zběsile utíká a já, ač jsem nesmrtelný, stárnu. Jsem na světě víc než pětset let a možná, že tady budu ještě další tisíciletí, ale co po mně vlastně zůstane...? Prach a popel. Jednoho dne mě zabije nějaký nadržený lovec upírů, anebo rozzuřený manžel, kterému jsem vysál jeho drahou ženušku a proměnil ji na upíra. A on pak vezme dobře naostřený kůl a namíří ho přesně do těch míst, kde jsem kdysi míval srdce. Dneska už každé malé dítě dobře ví, jak se zabíjejí upíři, nedělám si iluze._

_ A tak jsem se jednoho dne sebral a vešel do první prodejny s moderními počítači (nebudu to přece psát husím brkem, z toho už jsem vyrostl) a po menším použití Síly jsem dostal od té malé blondýnky v krámě přesně to, co jsem chtěl. Notebook černý a lesklý jako moje Ferrari, rychlý, výkonný a přesný, vždy připraven k tomu, aby nasál moje myšlenky a aby uložil všechno, co do něj naťukám. _

_ Nechci, aby to někdo četl (alespoň ne do té doby, než doopravdy zemřu a odejdu do říše pekelné), takže jsem použil speciální zakódování souborů. A pakliže zjistím, že to stejně nějaký odvážný blázen otevřel bez mého svolení, najdu si ho, i kdyby se zakopal deset kilometrů pod zem a pak ho pomalu stáhnu z kůže. _

_ Nikdo nesmí znát mé pocity, nedovolím, aby kdokoliv nahlížel do mého nitra a hrabal se v něm. Já jsem démon noci a noční múra, která plaší ve snech lidi i monstra._

_ Dokonce i moje jméno naznačuje, že jsem démon. DAMON SALVATORE, tak jsem se narodil a tak také zemřu. Ale ještě předtím, než se tak stane, míním tady na tom zatraceném světě zanechat po sobě nějakou stopu._

_ Na rozdíl od svého svatého bratříčka Stefana si myslím, že pokud je někdo upírem, tak toho má využít. Nelovit špinavá zvířata, vláčet se v bahně a nechat se ponižovat. Upíři jsou pány tohoto i druhého světa, žádné jiné temné bytosti se jim nevyrovnají._

_ A já... Po tom všem, co jsem zažil - byl jsem v pekle a vrátil jsem se zpátky, dvakrát jsem zemřel a zase vstal z mrtvých, dvakrát se nešťastně zamiloval, byl jsem ďáblem zkázy i andělem spásy, miloval jsem i nenáviděl svého bratra i jeho snoubenku a ... bylo toho daleko víc. Všechny ty vzpomínky, krásné i hrozné, všechny ty boje na život a na smrt, neopětovaná láska, to vše ze mně udělalo nesmírně silného a obávaného upíra. Vládnu obrovskou Sílou, dokážu ovlivňovat myšlenky a skutky lidí, umím vyléčit nezahojitelné rány a jsem samozřejmě very cool. _

_ Jsem téměř dokonalý, tak proč k čertu stále sedím v téhle díře na konci světa a nudím se tu k smrti? _

_ Odpověď je jednoduchá, stále jakýmsi způsobem cítím odpovědnost za svého mladšího bratra, který se svým svatouškovským způsobem občas dostane do hrozného průseru a Ona ho vždycky chce za každou cenu zachránit._

_Ona - to je samozřejmě Elena. ELENA. Jméno, které jsem miloval i nenáviděl, zbožňoval, plival na něj... To vše je pryč. Už jsem ze z toho vyléčil, jako z nějaké vleklé a otravné nemoci. Mám ji stále svým způsobem rád, ale teď už je to vlastně fuk. Ona si vybrala Stefana a já jsem to vzdal. Nemíním strávit zbytek svého upířího života na kolenou, škemrajíc o trochu pozornosti. _

_ Můžu mít kteroukoliv holku na světě a to myslím doslova. Stačí jeden hlubší pohled... a každá je ihned ochotná a svolná ke všemu, o co ji požádám. Třeba taková Bonnie - milá, sladká, zrzavá Bonnie... Vím, jak ke mně vzhlíží a stále doufá... V co vlastně? Že se do ní zamiluju? To už nedokážu, už nikdy víc. Duo Katherine/Elena mě totálně vyčerpalo. Není ve mně nic lidského, nic hezkého, co bych mohl někomu dát. _

_ Jsem znuděný starý mladý upír, který stále něco hledá a pořád to nenachází. Existuje vůbec na tomto světě něco, co by mě ještě mohlo překvapit? Dny plynou, jeden jako druhý a Stefan, Elena, Meredith, Bonnie a spol. zase chodí do školy, jako by se nic nestalo. A přitom ještě nedávno hrozilo, že celý svět bude zničen. A přesto se Země točí dál a všechny špatné vzpomínky byly vymazány. _

_ Čáry-máry fuk! Přesně tak to všechno zmizelo a Fell's Church - malé, nudné městečko žije zas, jako předtím. Nikdo z obyvatel si nic nepamatuje - nikdo, až na mě a mého bratra. A všechny lidi, kteří byli do toho zapleteni i předtím. _

_ To znamená, že Elena si pamatuje, jak byla upírem, duchem i andělem, Matt si pamatuje, jak moc mě nenávidí a dívky, co byly s námi v partě, si pamatují všechny ty příšernosti, které kdy musely zažít. _

_ A já jsem přesvědčený, že to má nějaký význam. Musí přece existovat důvod, proč nektěré vzpomínky zůstávají. Je to proto_

Damon najednou zvedl hlavu, nepříjemně vyrušen hlasitým zvukem motoru starého Fordu, přicházejícího z okna do ulice. Bydlel ve starém penzionu, kde kdysi bydlel i Stefan s Elenou, ale ti dva se teď sestěhovali spolu do malého domečku v Liliové ulici a on obsadil jejich původní pokoj. Bytná paní Flowersová z toho byla doslova nadšená, protože do něj byla (stejně jako ostatní ženy kolem) tajně zamilovaná.

Motor auta ještě párkrát zaprskal a pak zhasl. Damon nespokojeně přikročil k oknu a vyklonil se. Přesto, že venku byla naprostá tma, on svým super upířím zrakem viděl dokonale.

Uviděl dívku, která pomalu vystupovala z auta a zklamaně se rozhlížela kolem sebe. Pečlivě si ji prohlížel, protože ho okamžitě upoutala její aura. Nebyla světlá a nezajímavá, jako u většiny lidí, ale hořela jasným červeným plamenem. A takovou auru mívali jenom upíři. Hodně dobří a hodně silní upíři. Ovšem tato dívka byla opravdu jenom člověk, tím si byl Damon zcela jistý. Cítil její jemnou vůni, jak pohodila hlavou, slyšel tlukot jejího srdce, když kráčela do strmých chodů, vedoucích do starého domu naproti.

"Elysio!" Z okna v prvním patře se vyklonila žena, podle všeho matka té dívky. "Kde se loudáš, pospěš si!"

"Už jdu," odpověděla otráveně dívka a pak za sebou silně zabouchla dveře.

_No, asi budu mít nové sousedy_, _aspoň nějaká novinka_, pomyslel si Damon a pak jediným ladným skokem vyskočil z okna. Přistál měkce jako kočka a pak se rychle rozhlížel. Po chvilce váhání se rozhodl změnit do ptačí podoby a stal se z něj elegantní, obrovský černý havran.

Vylétl na vysoký kaštan, stojící rovnou před barákem, kde předtím zmizela ta dívka s hořící aurou. Předpokládal, že její pokoj bude nahoře a měl pravdu. Pohodlně se usadil na silné větvi, naklánějící se až k oknu, které se najednou prudce otevřelo.

Z něj se vyklonila Elysia a plnými doušky nasávala chladivý noční vzduch. Pak se nad něčím zamyslela a znehybněla, takže Damon měl dostatek času si ji dobře prohlédnout.

Byla spíš zajímavá, než krásná. Její dlouhé černé vlasy splývali s nocí, ale pleť byla velmi bledá, téměř průsvitná. Měla nádherně vykrojené, plné rty, ale co bylo na ní nejzajímavější, byly její obrovské oči.

Damon studoval každou žilku, která prosvítala na jejím krku a přemýšlel, co je to za vůni, která se z ní line. Věděl, že to není parfém, ale vůně jejího těla a její krve. Jeho myšlenky se začaly toulat nebezpečným směrem, když vtom ho vyrušil vetřelec, který vkročil do jejího pokoje.

Elysia se otočila a usmála se na příchozího - vysokého, hubeného kluka s neuvěřitelně rozcuchaným účesem a pomněnkově modrýma očima.

"Co blbneš, zavři to, je sem hrozně vidět!" Natáhl se kluk a zavřel Damonovi okno rovnou před očima. Nijak ho to nevzrušilo, stále dobře viděl i slyšel všechno, co se v tom pokoji odehrává.

"Měla bys jít spát, zítra nás čeká první den v nové škole a vzhledem k tomu, jak ty nesnášíš seznamování se s novýma lidma..." Nedokončil ten kluk větu, protože Elysia po něm mrskla polštářem.

"Nedělej si starosti, bráško," zasmála se a hodila sebou na širokou postel, která přitom příšerně zavrzala. "Už to mám promyšlené. Přidám se k místním šprtům a tak se vyhnu přílišné pozornosti. Sice budeme jediní dva noví studenti na místní střední škole, ale každý zázrak trvá jenom 3 dny. Alespoň tak to tvrdí staré úsloví."

"No jo, ale kdyby věděli, kdo ve skutečnosti jsi... jaká jsi bestie - tam hluboko uvnitř, asi by zde vypukla revoluce. Ty jsi prostě kráska a zvíře v jednom," škádlil Elysiu brácha, ale ta se rychle natáhla, aby po něm znova něco hodila. On to ovšem čekal a hbitě opět zmizel za dveřma.

Elysia se pohodlně natáhla na posteli a po chvilce zírání do stropu pokojně usnula.

Damon ve své havraní podobě se nespokojeně zavrtěl na větvi, ale pak zase znehybněl. Intenzivně přemýšlel o tom, co zrovna slyšel a pomalu začal spřádat plány a přitom se stále díval na spící dívku. Její aura ve spánku trochu zmatněla, stále však hořela zcela jasně a zřetelně.

_Kdyby vědeli, jaká jsi bestie?_ Opakoval si v duchu slova Elysiina bratra, jehož jméno dosud neznal a vlastně ho ani nezajímalo. Pozorně si prohlížel klidně odpočívající Elysii, která vůbec nevypadala nebezpečně, spíš naopak.

_Kráska a zvíře v jednom to se mi moc líbí. To mě dokonce vzrušuje..._ Pomyslel si a pak mávl křídly a vznesl se do vzduchu. Noc přikryla všechno kolem a přinesla spícím lidem sny plné nesplněných přání...


	2. Damon's Diaries 2 Damon the Savior

Ospalé slunce mžouralo mezi mraky a městečko Fell's Church se pomalu probouzelo do nového dne.

Bylo prvního září a před místní střední školou začínal cvrkot. Mladí lidé se scházeli na malém parkovišti, vesele na sebe mávali, pokřikovali a utvářeli skupinky, intenzivně diskutující o prázdninových zážitcích.

Nikdo si nevšiml stařičkého Fordu, který ztěžka zaparkoval úplně na kraji a z něj se vysoukali dva lidé - dívka a chlapec. Chvilku bezradně postávali u auta, ale pak se odhodlaně vybrali směrem ke vchodu školy. Byli zde noví, ale nevyvolávali téměř žádnou zvědavost. Zdálo se, že to dívku potěšilo a trochu víc se uvolnila a kráčela sebejistým krokem, když vtom její pozornost upoutalo lesklé, černé Ferrari, zaparkované téměř u vchodových dveří. Mezi ostatními starými a ošuntělými auty se vyjímalo téměř oplzle.

"Elysio," přerušil její zamyšlení kluk, stojící vedle ní, "pohni, ještě musíme najít své třídy." Dívka se zase pohla směrem ke dveřím. Vešli dovnitř a uviděli nástěnku, na které visel rozpis jednotlivých předmětů a studentů, kteří se na ně zapsali. Chvilku ho pozorně studovali a pak se na sebe podívali.

"Tak se drž, ségro," řekl tiše kluk a zamířil dozadu dlouhé chodby. Byl to maturant, takže teď patřil k nejstarším studentům na škole, zatímco Elysia byla ještě ve třetím ročníku. Očima ještě jednou vyhledala rozpis a snažila se zapamatovat si jména svých budoucích spolužáků, ale písmenka se jí najednou roztancovala před očima.

Nesměle se kolem sebe rozhlížela a zjistila, že se chodba pomalu vyprazdňuje a tak neochotně zamířila ke své tříde. Cestou minula skupinku lidí, kteří na ni z nějakého důvodu upřeně hleděli. Všichni. Všimla si, že za ní dokonce otáčejí hlavy, tak přidala do kroku a vešla do malé, těsné místnosti, zaplněné hlučnou mládeží. Rychle si našla volné místo úplně vzádu a unaveně si sedla.

Venku na chodbě postávala Bonnie spolu s Meredith, Stefanem, Elenou, Mattem a také Damonem, který se dnes překonal a ochotně jim nabídl odvoz do školy ve svém Ferrari. Vypadalo to, že se na něčem náramně baví.

"Hmmm," odkašlala si nakonec Bonnie, "všimli jste si tu novou holku? Je to vůbec možné?"

"Co tím myslíš?" Zahučel zmateně Matt.

"Její aura," ozvala se Elena, "je úplně rudá a hořící."

"No a?" Stále nechápal Matt.

"Takovou auru lidé nemají," vysvětlil mu Stefan rychle, protože se mu zdálo, že Damon chce něco říct. "Je to téměř jako aura nějakého mocného upíra."

Matt převrátil oči a otráveně se zeptal: "Znamená to, že je upír?"

"Ne, je to člověk," ozval se Damon, "a já myslím, že byste ji měli kontaktovat a nějak se s ní sblížit."

Elena se na něj podezíravě zahleděla. "Proč jako?"

"Abyste zjistili, co je zač," zazubil se nevinně Damon, "a proč tak rudě září a ani se to nesnaží skrýt."

"Třeba o tom ani neví," ozvala se nevzrušeně Meredith.

Zazvonil školní zvonek a to byl signál, že mají všichni jít do třídy. Damon se s nimi chvatně rozloučil a zmizel.

Když byl venku, otočil se, jestli ho někdo nesleduje a rychle se proměnil na havrana. Už předtím si zjistil, že jméno Elysia se vyskytuje přesně na tom seznamu, kde i jména jeho přátel a bratra, takže bylo jasné, že budou mít novou - a velmi zajímavou spolužačku. Konečně se něčím začal bavit a skýtala se zde zajímavá možnost, jak zahnat tu nekonečnou nudu.

Našel si strom, poskytující nerušený výhled do třídy, která ho zajímala a usadil se na větvi. Ihned zaregistroval, že Elysia se krčí v zadní lavici, zatímco Elena se Stefanem sedí vepředu a Meredith s Bonnie hned za nimi. Matt tam nebyl, měl jiné předměty a Damon ho podezíral, že se schválně zapsal všude tam, kde nepotká Elenu spolu se Stefanem.

Vyučování proběhlo celkem poklidně a nudně, zdálo se, že se Elysia aklimatizovala a dokonce prohodila pár slov s holkama, které seděli před ní. Nikdo si jí moc nevšímal - až na Stefana a spol. Meredith sice její auru vidět nedokázala, něco jí však na té holce dráždilo, ale sama nevěděla, co to je.

Když skončil poslední předmět, všichni se zvedli a začali se trousit ze třídy. Elysia si to namířila s knížkama v podpaží ke dveřím, ale Elena se jí postavila do cesty.

Obě holky zůstaly stát a chvilku se navzájem pozorovaly. Vypadaly vedle sebe jako den a noc - black & white. Elena měla světle blond vlasy a nebesky modré oči, Elysia přesně naopak. Stefan se na ně díval a začínal mít zlé tušení.

"Vítám tě v naší škole," usmála se nakonec Elena, "jestli chceš, všechno ti tady ukážu a představím ti pár zajímavých lidí."

Vypadalo to, že Elysia odmítne, ale pak jí padly oči na Stefana, který se mezitím postavil těsně k nim. Ohromeně se na něj dívala a zcela nepokrytě si ho prohlížela od hlavy až k patám. Pak se vzpamatovala a řekla, nespouštějíc oči ze Stefana: "Tak dobře. Vidím, že je to tu opravdu zajímavé." Její slova byla zcela určena Stefanovi, který se z ničeho nic začervenal. Měl pocit, že mu její oči propalují kůži. Střásl se a snažil se mile usmát, ale Elysia na něj stále nehybně hleděla. Rychle se otočil a prohodil směrem dozádu: "Mohli bychom jít na oběd, ne?" Vykročil směrem k jídelně a všichni se pohli za ním.

Cestou do jídelny ztratila Bonnie jako obvykle zábrany a začala vesele švitořit o tom, co se na jejich škole děje, ale Elysia ji neposlouchala. Dívala se na postavy Eleny a Stefana před sebou a vypadalo to, že nad něčím usilovně přemýšlí.

Stefan všem koupil oběd, ale sám si nic nevzal. Všichni si sedli k jednomu stolu a začali jíst. Konverzaci stále obstarávala pouze Bonnie, když se Stefan zničeho nic zeptal: "Odkud jste se sem přistěhovali?"

Všichni se otočili na Elysii. "Z Itálie," odpověděla klidně.

"Ty jsi Italka?" zeptala se ohromeně Elena.

"Ne, jsem Američkanka, ale otec měl práci po celém světě, tak jsme se různě stěhovali. Naposledy jsme žili ve Florencii."

Stefan a Elena se na sebe významně podívali.

"Ale máš takový lehký cizinecký přízvuk," neudržel se Stefan, "je to důsledek dlouhodobého pobytu v zahraničí?"

Elysia vypadala z nějakého důvodu nespokojeně a potřásla hlavu. "To se ti jenom zdá," odsekla a věnovala se zase svému jídlu.

"Máš nějaké sourozence?" Zeptala se po chvilce rozpačitého ticha Meredith.

Elysiina tvář se lehce rozzářila. "Mám staršího bratra. Jmenuje se Chris a chodí sem teď do čtvrté třídy."

"A co dělají tví rodiče?" Bonnie byla opravdu zvědavá.

"Otec je něco jako kurátor, jezdí po celém světě a hledá vzácné a starobylé předměty a ty pak prodává, nebo je věnuje do nějakého muzea. A matka pracuje doma, vyučuje hru na klavír."

Stefan ji pozorně poslouchal a přitom stále pozoroval její rudou auru. Neuvědomil si, že přitom stále upřeně hledí kamsi ponad Elysiinu hlavu, takže ta se ho nakonec zaraženě zeptala: "Mám snad něco na hlavě?"

"Ne, ne," řekla Elena omluvným tónem a rychle změnila téma. "Takže... jak dlouho jste žili ve Florencii?"

"Tři roky."

"Chodila jsi tam do školy?"

"Jasně, myslíš, že by mě naši nechali doma?"

"Ti piace Firenze?" Zeptal se Stefan.

"E 'una città bellissima," odtušila nevzrušeně Elysia. _Takže tento vampiro je ještě k tomu Ital,_ pomyslela si v duchu a usmála se na něho. _To je čím dál zábavnější. A zdá se, že je něco jako Alfa Male - vůdce této malé skupinky... _

"Já bych tak hrozně chtěla jít přes prázdniny do Itálie," vzdychla si toužebně Bonnie a tím přerušila tok Elysiiných myšlenek.

"Počkej, kde je teď vlastně tvůj bratr?" Vzpomněla si najednou Meredith.

Elysia se rozhlédla a pak ho uviděla stát uprostřed nějaké skupinky starších žáků.

"Hej, Chrisi, pojď k nám!" Zamávala na něho. Chris se na ně podíval a pak k nim váhavě zamířil.

"Ahoj," pozdravil ostýchavě a pak se - stejně jako předtím Elysia - upřeně zahleděl na Stefana.

A tehdy to Eleně došlo. _Poznali, že jsi upír_, vyslala své myšlenky pomocí Síly k Stefanovi.

_ Buď opatrná_, odpověděl jí Stefan stejným nenápadným způsobem, _mohli by nás slyšet._

_ Cítiš je? Cítiš jejich mysl, nebo jejich Sílu? _Zeptala se opatrněji Elena.

_ Jeho ano... ona je zcela uzavřená, jako železné pouzdro._ Stefan byl zmatený. Ještě ŽÁDNÝ člověk nedokázal zcela uzavřít svou mysl před upírem.

_ Damone?_ Vyslal své myšlenky ke svému bratrovi, o kterém byl přesvědčený, že tady někde je, nejspíš v podobě havrana.

_ Ano, bratříčku? _Dokonce i v myšlenkách zněl sarkasticky.

_ A co ty? Dokážeš proniknout k její mysli?_

_ Ne, už jsem to několikrát zkoušel. _

_ Nejsi znepokojený?_

_ Ne... Jsem nadšený._

_ Cože?_

_ No není to rozkošné? Holka, která měří sotva 165 cenťáků a váží nějakých 50 kilo... A přesto dokáže odolat dvěma nejmocnějším upírům v širém dalekém okolí. Není to zábavné?_

_ Mě to spíš děsí!_

_ Jo, tebe vyděsí i mrtvá veverka v parku. Uklidni se. A řekni jí ... že máš bratra. _

_ Jak chceš_, uzavřel Stefan svou mysl. Když se znova zapojil do rozhovoru, všiml si, že Chris sedí vedle Elysie a bezstarostně konverzují spolu s ostatními. Rozhovor se točil kolem černého Ferrari na parkovišti, které samozřejmě patřilo Damonovi.

"Který ze studentů si může dovolit takové fáro?" Zeptal se Chris zvědavě.

"To je mého bratra," řekl rychle Stefan, který se hodlal chopit příležitosti a prozradit Damonovu existenci.

Elysia se silně zakuckala, až vyprskla pomerančový džus, kterého se předtím napila. Když se uklidnila a její obličej měl zase normální barvu, šokovaně se zeptala Stefana: "TY MÁŠ BRATRA?"

"Jo. Co je na tom divného?"

Všechni se otočili na Elysii, včetně Chrise.

"To je tvůj pokrevní bratr?" Zeptala se podezíravě Elysia, a přitom kladla důraz na slovo _pokrevný._

"Ano, jak jinak..." Odpověděl zmateně Stefan. Elena začínala tušit, kam tím Elysia vlastně míří a chtěla Stefana jemně upozornit pomocí Síly, ale už to nestihla.

"Máte spolu pokrevné pouto jako příbuzní, nebo jako upíři?" Vypálila Elysia zpříma Stefanovi do tváře.

Kolem stolu se rozhostilo šokované ticho. Meredith horečně přemýšlela, jestli je ještě někdo z těch pár lidí, roztroušených v jídelně slyšel.

"Asi se moc díváš na televizi," ozval se najednou odněkud Damonův sametový hlas. Jeho černě oděná postava se vynořila zpoza rohu. Podíval se přímo na Elysii a elegantně se uklonil: "Já jsem Damon Salvatore a rád tě poznávám."

Chris v tu chvíli vypadal, že omdlí, ale Elysia seděla zcela klidně a pozorovala nově příchozího. Ihned si všimla, že na rozdíl od Stefana rád nosí značkové oblečení, včetně doplňků.

"Damon Salvatore," zopakovala jeho jméno s perfektním italským přízvukem. "To je jméno plné rozporů... Démon a přitom zachránce." (salvatore znamená v italštině zachránce, pozn. autorky).

"Je to jméno, které mě skvěle vystihuje," prohodil Damon a nenuceně se posadil vedle Stefana. Všem se teď naskytl pohled na dva upírské bratry, tak podobné a přesto tak odlišné.

Elysia byla fascinovaná, dívala se z jednoho na druhého a zdálo se, že si to přímo vychutnává. Měla před sebou dva krásné mladé muže, a oba dva byli přesně její typ. Tmavovlasí, s ostře rezanými rysy a s neskutečně přitažlivými rty.

"Tak," přerušila rozpačité ticho Elena ostrým tónem, "teď, když jsme se všichni seznámili, ráda bych tě na něco upozornila," a podívala se na Elysii. "Bylo by dobré - myslím hlavně pro tebe samotnou - kdybys o upírech na veřejnosti vůbec nemluvila."

"Neboj, nejsem takový blázen," opáčila naprosto klidně Elysia, ale na Elenu se vůbec nedívala, stále pozorovala Stefanovy rostoucí rozpaky. Z nějakého důvodu se cítil nepříjemně, když se na něho dívala.

Damonovi její upřený pohled vůbec nevadil, naopak, přímo se vyžíval v její pozornosti.

Elysia nakonec přerušila oční kontakt s upíry a podívala se na bratra. Ten jenom pohodil hlavou, jako by ten posunek měl nějaký skrytý význam.

"Tak, díky za přivítání, ale už musíme jít," zvedla Elysia svůj tác s jídlem a odkráčela. Chris šel mlčky za ní.

Skupina lidí a upírů u stolu chvíli mlčela a pak se ozvala Bonnie. "Je divná, ne?"

Nikdo jí neodpověděl.

"Chci říct," pokračovala dál Bonnie, "má auru jako upírka, ale je to člověk. Rozezná upíra na první pohled, ačkoliv třeba já a dokonce i Elena s tím máme problém a upíra poznáme, až když se nějak upírsky projeví."

"A to ještě není všechno," ozval se klidně Damon, "nedokážeme jí číst myšlenky. Je nedobytná." V jeho podání ta poslední věta zněla obscénně.

Elena pocítila silný osten žárlivosti, ačkoliv si nebyla jistá, jestli žárlí na Stefana... nebo na Damona. Jistě, Stefan byl její jediná láska a vybrala si ho pro život, ale to, co se stalo mezi ní a Damonem nikdy nezapomene. Bylo toho příliš mnoho, aby to nezanechalo žádné stopy.

"Taky bychom měli jít," zvedl se najednou Damon, "ještě si musím něco zařídit."

Všichni se poslušně zvedli o odkráčeli na parkoviště. Elysia s Chrisem tam již nebyli. Elena si všimla, jak Damonovi bezděčně cukly rty, když se rozhlížel kolem sebe. _Nejspíš hledá JI_, pomyslela si a doufala, že tu myšlenku nevyslala příliš daleko, aby ji nezachytil Damon. Vadilo by jí, kdyby si myslel, že na něj žárlí.

Celou cestu mlčeli a když Damon vyložil Stefana a Elenu před jejich domem a rychle odfrčel pryč, Elena měla v srdci najednou prázdno. Byla tak nějak přesvědčená, že Damon zůstává ve Fell's Church jenom a pouze kvůli ní, ať už tvrdil cokoliv. Nikdy by ji ani nenapadlo, že by na tomto světě mohla mít sokyni. Ale zdálo se, že časy se mění. A nebyla si už vůbec jistá, zda má Elysia případně zájem o Damona, nebo o Stefana..


	3. Damon's Diaries 3 Damon & Elysia

_Milý deníčku, dneska jsem se opravdu pobavil. Ta nová dívka - ELYSIA, na první pohled odhalila, co je můj mladší bratříček ( a tím pádem i já) zač. A vůbec se nebála vmést mu to rovnou do tváře. Byl šokovaný, nejenom z jejích slov, ale i z její zářící aury a hlavně z toho jak se jí nedokáže dostat do mysli. _

_ Ano, je to opravdu zajímavé, vzhledem k tomu, že její bratr je čitelný jako otevřená kniha. V tom vězí nějaký háček, sourozenci by měli být přibližně stejně silní... nebo slabí, jak se to vezme. Ale aura jejího bratra, kterého jméno jsem mezitím zapomněl, je slabá a nevýrazná, jako rozlité a uschlé mléko. Zatimco ona září jako hořící pochodeň a dráždí tím všechny nadpřirozené bytosti v okolí. Proto jsem se rozhodl zahrát si na rytíře a trochu ji hlídat. Samozřejmě tak, že ona o tom nebude mít ani ponětí. Z nějakého důvodu mám pocit, že by se jí moc nelíbilo, kdyby věděla, že ji neustále tajně sleduje upír. _

_ Takže teď je sedm večer a já vím zcela jistě, že naše malé koťátko s rudou aurou sedí doma a večeří. Z mého okna je poměrně dobrý výhled přímo na jejich dům. _

_ No, já mám taky trochu hlad, takže si skočím na nějakou "svačinku" a pak budu hlídat její dům. A zítra... Zítra ji vyzvednu po škole a nabídnu ji odvoz. Stefan a jeho sebranka si můžou vzít jiné auto, nebudu jim dělat řidiče celý rok. _

Damona myšlenka na bratra vždycky trochu rozrušila, tak sklapl notebook a nedbale ho hodil pod postel. Nebál se, že by ho někdo otevřel a četl, co napsal, protože své obydlí označkoval neviditelnými znaky, které hlásaly všem démonům kolem, že je tam on a každý, kdo by ho vyrušil, bude litovat dne, kdy se narodil.

Chvíli rozvažoval, zda se změní na havrana, ale pak se usmál a rozhodl se, že v člověčí podobě to bude rychlejší.

Za pár sekund byl na ulici a nasával do sebe vzduch. Analyzoval jednotlivé pachy a pak se vydal směrem na východ, kde ucítil velice přitažlivou vůni mladé dívky. Po krátké, ostré chůzi ji uviděl, stála před krámem s hudebními nástroji a svým pohledem hypnotizovala kytaru ve výloze. Damon s nakloněnou hlavou naslouchal jejím myšlenkám a pak k ní opatrně přikročil.

"To je limitovaná edice," zašeptal a tvářil se, jak ho ten pitomý krám fascinuje.

Dívka se k němu otočila a kytara se ihned ocitla na pokraji jejího zájmu. Sjížděla pohledem jeho černé oblečení a nesměle se zeptala: "Ty hraješ v nějaké rockové kapele?"

Damon stěží udusil smích. "Ano, dá se to tak říct," odpověděl s nahranými rozpaky, jakoby se nechtěl chlubit.

Další události měly rychlý spád. Stačilo ji odtáhnout do blízkého parku, použít trošku romantické konverzace na lavičce a celé rande bylo ukončeno zabořením tesáků do jejího měkkého krku. Měl velký hlad a zároveň pospíchal, tak rychle sál a nevěnoval moc pozornosti okolí. Okrajově zaregistroval v blízkosti nějakého člověka, ale byl si jistý, že to stihne, než je někdo překvapí.

Po pár minutách byl spokojený a odtáhl se, aby zkontroloval reakce dívky, bezvládně spočívající v jeho náručí. Byla trochu otřesená, tak použil slabší vliv své Síly, aby ji vymazal paměť a nasměroval ji k jejímu domovu. Zmateně se zvedla a zavrávorala a šouravě odkráčela. Vypadala jako opilá.

Vtom se Damon vzpamatoval a uvědomil si, že ho někdo pozoruje, tak vzhlédl a šokovaně ztuhl.

Nad ním stála Elysia.

Damon nedal najevo své obrovské překvapení a klidně se pomalu postavil. Utřel si krev z úst a tiše promluvil: "Většina lidí, když uvidí upíra, jak vysává svou oběť, s křikem uteče."

"Většina lidí možná," opáčila nevzrušeně Elysia a ani se nepohla.

"Ty ze mně nemáš strach?"

Zavrtěla hlavou a pozorovala jeho rty. Jedna zapomenutá kapka krve mu stékala po bradě. Natáhla se a jemně mu jí utřela svými prsty.

"Jak to chutná?"

Damon si odfrkl. Ta malá s ním chce konverzovat o chuti krve!

"Tahle byla hodně mladá, ještě panna. Taková krev je velmi silná a omamná," pronesl medovým hlasem a čekal na její reakci.

Kupodivu jí zasvítily oči a jeho to fascinovalo, vzrušovalo a děsilo zároveň.

"Co tady vlastně děláš?" Vzpamatoval se nakonec a potřásl hlavou, aby se dostal z vlivu jejího upřeného pohledu.

"Šla jsem... na procházku," řekla nepřesvědčivě a Damon si byl jistý, že nemluví pravdu, i když nedokázal přečíst její myšlenky.

"Můžu tě doprovodit? Je už pozdě, měla bys jít domů." Vyznělo to, jakoby to řekl její otec a to ho zamrzelo. Vypadám jako starej konzervativní páprda, blesklo mu hlavou.

Elysia se pobaveně usmála a pak se střásla zimou. Damon rychle shodil svou černou koženou bundu a ovinul ji kolem jejích ramen. Jak byl nad ní nakloněn, ucítil silnou vůni - směs jejího tělesného pachu a krve a zatočila se mu hlava. Dio mio, pomyslel si nespokojeně, nesmí poznat, jak na mě působí!

Zatvářil se tak odtažitě a nevzrušeně, jak jen uměl a rukou pokynul směrem k jeímu domovu. "Prego, signorina..."

Kráčeli mlčky. Když zastali před domem, vrátila mu bundu zase zpátky.

"Buonanotte," zašeptala a otočila se. Rychle ji chytil za ruku.

Překvapeně na něho pohlédla.

"Neměla by ses takhle toulat sama po nocích. Ne všichni upíři jsou tak zdvořilí jako já... nebo můj bratr."

Pokrčila rameny, ale zdálo se, že jí to nijak nerozrušilo.

"Takže... jestli chceš," hlas se mu trochu zadrhnul, "nabízím ti svou společnost."

Zvedla obočí, ale stále nic neříkala.

Najednou ho něco napadlo. "Víš co, mohli bychom všem říct, že spolu jako chodíme a pak bych tě mohl oficiálně doprovázet, kam bys chtěla."

"Tak dobře," souhlasila po chvilce přemýšlení, která se Damonovi zdála nesnesitelně dlouhá. Stiskla mu ruku a pak beze slova zmizela za dveřmi.

Když od něj odešla, Damon zamrkal a měl pocit, že se právě dostal ze sféry nějakého velmi silného vlivu, který ho zbavoval kontroly na jeho tělem i myšlenkami. Na moment zaváhal a dumal, jestli nemá zmizet někam velmi daleko, ale pak zvítězila jeho pýcha a arogance, které mu společně nalhávaly, že žádná dívka na světě nad ním nemůže zvítězit.

_ Takže, můj milý deníčku, dnešní večerní události se nakonec vyvinuly úplně jinak, než jsem plánoval. Malé koťátko mě překvapilo u večeře, ale neuteklo... Spíš vypadalo, že se ke mně chce přidat. Což je poměrně překvapivé, vzhledem k tomu, že je to obyčejný člověk. _

Damon zaváhal a pak škrtl slovo "obyčejný."

_Vlastně je to neobyčejný člověk, _pokračoval dál ve svém psaní,_ a mě to zajímá čím dál víc. Co se v ní skrývá? Musím na to přijít. Měl bych začít pátrat v její minulosti, získat si důvěru jejího bratra i rodičů a použít na ně svou Sílu, abych našel jejich zasunuté a zapomenuté vzpomínky a z těch střípků postavil puzzle, odhalující pravdu o mé malé holčičce. Píšu schválně "o mé", protože na veřejnosti budeme hrát pár. Já mám na to svoje důvody a vsadím se, že i ona má nějaké skryté úmysly a chce mě jenom využít. K čemu, to opravdu netuším, ale vím určitě, že to bude vzrušující a zábavné._


	4. Damon's Diaries 4 Elysia Hunter

Druhý den ráno silně pršelo a tak si Damon půjčil od paní Flowersové velký deštník, který měl naštěstí černou barvu.

Bez otálení si to namířil k domu Elysie a zlehka zaťukal na dveře. Otevřel mu Chris.

"Dobré ráno," pozdravil vesele Damon, "je Elysia hotová?"

Chris na něho jen nechápavě hleděl. Damon zcela zřetelně a s použitím pouze minimální Síly četl jeho zmatené myšlenky: co tady sakra dělá, co chce od Elysie...

"Elysia ti to ještě neřekla?" Zeptal se nevinně Damon. "Chodíme spolu."

V Chrisově obličeji se objevilo zcela zřetelné a nemaskované zděšení.

"Ona...," vykoktal nevěřícně, "s tebou chodí? To není možné," vzpamatoval se najednou. "Ona nesnáší up..." Zarazil se Chris, jakoby řekl něco velmi nevhodného.

"Nesnáší co?" Damon se mile usmíval, ačkoliv odpověď velmi dobře znal. Elysia nesnáší upíry. A tím pádem to jejich "chození" bude ještě zajímavější.

"Co se tady děje?" Objevila se najednou Elysia za Chrisovými zády a když uviděla Damona stát přede dveřmi s deštníkem, rychle vyhrkla: "Počkej na mě venku, dobře?" A přibouchla mu před nosem.

Damonovi bylo zcela jasné, že ho nechtěla pozvat dál. Takže ví, co platí na upíry, uvažoval, pozvání dovnitř tedy nehrozí. Nevadí, možná jindy...

Vtom se dveře otevřely a Elysia vyšla ven s úsměvem na rtech. Za ní kráčel zasmušilý Chris, který si to beze slova namířil k jejich starému Fordu. Nasedl, naštvaně nastartoval chroptící motor a odfrčel.

"Co je mu?" Damon se tvářil, že nechápe.

Elysia jen pohodila hlavou. "Nevšímej si toho. Odvezeš mě do školy?"

"Jistě, drahá, kvůli tomu jsem tady." Použil svůj nejsvůdnější hlas a schválně to přeháněl, aby jí bylo jasné, že to jenom hraje a nemá o ni doopravdy zájem jako o holku. Nevypadala, že by se jí to nějak dotklo.

Galantně ji otevřel dveře auta a ona s lehkým úškrnem na rtech nasedla. Damon si to všiml.

"Nelíbí se ti moje auto?" Zeptal se naoko lhostejně. Sešlápl silně pedál, aby motor zahučel.

Elysia nic neřekla, jenom jí cukly rty.

"Radši si zapni pás, pojedeme rychle," sotva to dořekl, bleskově vystartoval.

Elysii to hodilo dopředu a pak zase dozádu. Rukou nahmatala pás a rychle se zapla. Jeho počínání nijak nekomentovala.

Damon zapnul rádio a naladil stanici, která hrála pouze klasickou hudbu od Mozarta, Bacha a pod. Elysia stále nijak nereagovala a to ho znervózňovalo, protože její myšlenky číst nedokázal a vůbec netušil, jestli je spokojená, nebo naštvaná. Z její bezvýrazné tváře se nedalo absolutně nic vyčíst.

Škola nebyla daleko, po pár minutách jízdy zaparkoval a všiml si, že svým příjezdem vyvolal menší haló. Pomalu vystoupil, pak obešel auto a velice ostentativně otevřel dveře spolujezdce a podal Elysii ruku, aby jí pomohl vystoupit.

Vzal její tašku a velmi jemně ji políbil na čelo. Elysia se na něho překvapeně podívala, ale pak se vzpamatovala a řekla: "Tak pá, lásko..."

Vzala si aktovku s věcma a odkráčela. Sledoval ji pozorný pohled Caroline Forbesové - místní krásky, která nenáviděla Elenu a vlastně i Stefana, Damona a celou jejich partu. V minulosti mezi nimi vládl boj a teď udržovali jaké-také ozbrojené příměří.

Damon se na Caroline oslnivě usmál, pak zase rychle nasedl do auta a odjel za zvuku kvílejících pneumatik. Bylo mu jasné, že Caroline bude nenávidět Elysii stejně intenzivně, jako ostatní.

Vyučování probíhalo stejně nudně, jako den předtím. Elysia měla všechny předměty shodné se Stefanem a Elena ho podezírala, že se to stalo na Damonovu žádost. Předpokládala, že Stefan měl Elysii jakýmsi způsobem hlídat ve škole, kde Damon nemohl trávit celý den.

U oběda se ho na to rovnou zeptala. Seděli sami, ostatní už jedli a Elysia spolu s Chrisem z nějakého důvodu na oběd nešli.

"Ale proč ji máme sledovat? Jsme snad za ni nějak odpovědní?" Nechápala Elena.

"Ta holka je zvláštní, to musíš připustit. Něco v ní je a já mám velmi neodbytný pocit, že to bude souviset s námi. Bude lepší mít ji jako přítelkyni, než nepřítele."

Elena zamyšleně srkala džus brčkem a Stefana ty zvuky iritovaly. Stále se snažil soustředit svou Sílu směrem k Elysii a zaměřit její mysl, ale nedařilo se mu to.

"Tak proč se jí na to rovnou nezeptáme?" Elena se vztyčila na židli.

"Nezeptáme co?" Nechápal Stefan.

"Proč má rudou auru a proč se jí nedokážeme dostat do mysli."

"To myslíš vážně? To k ní přijdeš a řekneš něco jako - hele, jak to že ti nemůžeme číst myšlenky? Co myslíš, že ti asi řekne?"

"Pravdu. Měla by nám říct, jak to dělá."

Stefan se málem rozesmál. "A proč by to dělala? Proč by nám měla něco o sobě vykládat?"

"Na oplátku jí řekneme zase něco my. O tom, kdo jsme a co jsme prožili. Co jsme pro svět udělali. A jestli má ona nějaké zvláštní schopnosti, mohla by se k nám přidat."

Stefan pochybovačně pokrčil rameny. Předpokládal, že Elysia má dobré důvody, proč svou mysl nedobytně uzavřela. Její tajemství muselo být ohromující a on jenom doufal, že to nevyvolá nové problémy ve zdánlivě poklidném městečku Fell's Church.

Po příjezdu do školy Damon zjistil, že Elysia, Chris i jejich staré auto jsou již pryč. Trochu ho to zamrzelo, ale podle vůně ji dokázal vystopovat.

Starý Ford nakonec našel zaparkovaný před místní knihovnou, stojící na malém náměstíčku, obkoleseném kavárnami a restauracemi.

Vystoupil ze svého Ferrari a rozhlížel se. Uviděl Chrise, jak sedí v kavárně CostaRica s nějakou blondýnkou a evidentně se ji snaží sbalit. Elysia tam nebyla a Damon hádal, že ji nejspíš najde přímo v knihovně.

Vešel dovnitř, udělal okouzlující úsměv č. 7 na knihovnici a ta mu ihned zreferovala, kde najde štíhlou brunetu, oblečenou v šedém plášti.

Damon kráčel mezi dlouhými regály, plnými knih a cítil, jak sílí vůně dívky, kterou hledal. Uviděl ji sedět na malé lavičce pod oknem, jak intenzivně čte starou knihu, která vypadala, že se už-už rozpadne na prach. Byla tak napjatá a soustředěná na četbu, že si absolutně nevšímala svět kolem sebe.

Dlouhý plášť si už sundala. Měla na sobě bílou halenku, zapnutou až ke krku, černou sukni s opaskem a černé kozačky. Na krku jí visel podivný náhrdelník, vytepaný ze železa a na jeho konci se pohupoval velký prsten s jakýmsi blýskavým zeleným kamenem.

Damon byl už téměř těsně u ní.

"To je asi velmi zajímavé čtení," prohlásil klidně.

Elysia nepřítomně zvedla hlavu a zdálo se, že ho začala vnímat až po několika sekundách. Pak udělala rychlé gesto, chvatně si přehodila prsten na řetízku dozadu, jakoby nechtěla, aby ho Damon blíže zkoumal.

To ti nepomůže, řekl si v duchu Damon a přisedl si k ní. Vzal ji knihu, kterou zrovna četla, z ruky a přečetl si nadpis: "Desmodontidae." Ihned si uvědomil, že celá kniha je psaná latinsky. Překvapeně se podíval na Elysii.

"Takže moje holka umí latinsky?"

"Umím spoustu věcí, o kterých nemáš ani tušení," odsekla a zvedla se. V jejím hlase zazníval zvláštní podtón a Damon si byl jistý, že tam nebyl sexuální podtext, nýbrž něco zcela jiného. Něco nebezpečného a temného a to ho přitahovalo.

Elysia si sundala železný náhrdelník z krku a naoko nedbale ho hodila do své tašky, kterou ihned zazipsovala. Damonovi bylo jasné, že musí určitě zjistit, co je ten náhrdelník zač.

"Můžu tě pozvat na kávu?" Zeptal se starostlivě, jako se ptá kluk své vyvolené dívky. Opět si dal záležet na tom, aby bylo jasné, že jenom hrá svou roli a nestojí o to, být jejím opravdovým milencem.

Elysia pokrčila rameny na znak souhlasu a začala si oblékat plášť. Damon zvedl knihu, kterou nechala ležet a rychlým prolistováním zjistil, že to je přesně ta kniha, kterou on četl kdysi dávno, když ještě netušil, jak to funguje mezi upíry. Toto byla sice jenom kopie, přesto byla stará již téměř sto let. Zastrčil knihu zpátky do regálu, chytil Elysii za rameno a spolu zamířili směrem ven.

Vešli do kavárny CostaRica a Damon si vybral stůl, ze kterého byl perfektní výhled na místo, kde stále seděl Chris se svou neznámou blondýnkou.

Damon objednal dvě kávy, nevšímajíc si servírky, která se při pohledu na něj téměř roztopila. Elysii to pobavilo a udělala grimasu.

"Za ta léta, co oblažuješ svět, si měl asi hodně žen, že?" Zeptala se se svou přímočarou upřímností.

"Gentleman o takových věcech nikdy nemluví," odtušil klidně a mezitím stačil zaregistrovat, že Chris si jich už všiml a dívá se na ně - nejdřív šokovaně a potom naštvaně. Pak vstal a zamířil rovnou k nim.

"Tak co, vy hrdličky, o čem si povídáte?" Naklonil se Chris nad Elysii a díval se na ni zvláštním způsobem.

"O upírech, o čem jiném?" Opáčila klidně Elysia a zamíchala si kafe.

Chris na moment ztratil řeč. Damon tušil, že se mezi jejich banálními slovy skrývá něco víc, ale zatím tomu moc nerozuměl.

"Je už dost pozdě, měli bychom jít," zamumlal Chris poraženecky a díval se prosebně na sestru.

"Já ji odvezu," zamíchal se do toho chvatně Damon, "nemusíš se o ni bát. Já nekoušu," dodal a spiklenecky na Chrise mrkl.

Ten zčervenal až po kořínky vlasů a bez slova se otočil.

"Zdá se, že má přítomnost ho irituje," konstatoval klidně Damon, nevšímajíc si stydnoucího kafe na stolku.

"Nemá rád upíry, toť vše."

"A ty?"

"Já co?" Tvářila se Elysia nechápavě.

"Jaký máš vztah k upírům?" Zeptal se zpříma. Opravdu ho to zajímalo.

"Můj vztah k upírům je... rozporuplný," řekla pomalu, "něco mě na nich přitahuje, něco zase odpuzuje."

"Stejně, jako mě," pravil Damon a usmál se.

Elysia měla pocit, že mluví pravdu. A to dělal málokdy. I za tu krátkou dobu si stihla všimnout několika věcí: Damon nesnášel svého bratra, ale položil by za něj život. Byl arogantní a občas se choval nesnesitelně, ale dokázal působit i velice přitažlivě, skoro až roztomile. A byl zatraceně krásný.

Musím se vzpamatovat, přikázala si v duchu Elysia, tyhle myšlenky jsem si už dávno zakázala. Nemám čas na takové pitomosti, jako je láska a už vůbec ne s upírem. To by bylo nejspíš to nejhorší, co bych mohla v této situaci udělat...

"Elysio, posloucháš mě?" Damonův hlas k ní pronikal jenom velmi pomalu.

"Cože?" Zeptala se zmateně.

"Chtěl jsem vědět, co na upírech nesnášíš, abych se toho případně vyvaroval."

Převrátila oči. "No, kde mám asi tak začít? Je toho spousta... Například: proč upíři vůbec chodí do školy? Jaký to má smysl? Hledají tam oběti?"

Damon chtěl něco říct, ale ona se nenechala vyrušit.

"Nebo - proč tak okázale dávají najevo, že mají spousty peněz? Proč chodí zásadně jenom ve značkovém oblečení, vozí si zadky ve Ferrari a blýskají svými Rolexkami? Proč se k lidem chovají laskavě, aby je nakonec kousli, nebo dokonce zabili? A proč si sakra myslíš, že bys mi mohl číst myšlenky?"

Ta poslední věta byla zcela jasně určena jemu. Damon se během jejího monologu opět pokoušel proniknout do její mysli a zase se mu to nepovedlo, ale ona to nejspíš ucítila, protože to tentokrát udělal dost tvrdě.

"Protože chci vědět, co si doopravdy myslíš. A kdo skutečně jsi."

"Jsem Elysia Hunterová, narodila jsem se a žiju s rodiči a bratrem v zapadákově jménem Fell's Church, který si bůhví z jakého důvodu můj otec vybral jako hlavní sídlo svého pracovního odpočinku."

To bylo zatím nejvíc, co mu o sobě prozradila.

"A jak je možné," ozval se Damon co nejsladším hlasem, "že taková holčička jako ty má rudou a zářící auru jako mocný upír a ještě k tomu dokáže obrnit svou mysl tak mocně, že ji ani já nedokážu zlomit?"

"Moje aura je RUDÁ?" Vypadala opravdu překvapeně.

"Ano. Ty jsi to nevěděla?"

"Ne."

"A proč se ti nedokážeme dostat do mysli také nevíš?" Damon čekal, že mu zalže.

"Já..," začala rozpačitě, "když jsem byla malá, zjistila jsem, že umím lidem číst myšlenky, ale když jsem to někomu řekla, vyvolala jsem tím jenom posměch a nenávist. Tak jsem toho nechala a svou vlastní mysl jsem kompletně obrnila, takže jsem tuto svou schopnost úplně přestala používat. Téměř jsem na to zapomněla, až tady se to znova nějak automaticky nastartovalo, když jste se mi se Stefanem pokoušeli dostat do hlavy. A nevím, jak je možné, že tuto sílu mám."

Damon si byl jistý, že mu nakonec řekla pravdu, ovšem až na tu poslední větu. URČITĚ VĚDĚLA, jak tu schopnost získala.

"Fajn," usmál se, "ale tvůj bratr a vsadím se, že ani tvoji rodiče myšlenky číst neumí."

Potřásla hlavou. Damon ucítil, jak se uzavřela a věděl, že další otázky by byly zbytečné.

Vyrovnal účet a pomalu vyšli ven. Byla už tma a venku svítila pouze jedna lampa. Shodou okolností osvěcovala zrovna jeho blýskavé Ferrari a Damon si ihned vzpomněl na Elysiinu stížnost ohledně peněz, kterými se upíři ohánějí.

"Zítra si koupím jiné auto," řekl napůl žertem a napůl vážně. "Ovšem oblečení a dokonce i Rolexky si s dovolením ponechám."

"Proč mě to nepřekvapuje?" Zasmála se.

Když ji přivezl domů, opět ji galantně pomohl vystoupit z auta.

"Dočkám se dnes pozvání dovnitř?" Škádlil ji na schodech, ale dobře věděl, že řekne ne.

"Pozvání dovnitř je privilegium, které si musíš zasloužit," řekla rychle a zmizela za prosklenými dveřmi.

Damon lhostejně pokrčil rameny a klidně odkráčel. V duchu však už spřádal plány, jak ji obelstít a přesně věděl, kdo mu s tím pomůže


	5. Damon's Diaries 5 I Hate Caroline

Noc přikryla všechno kolem milosrdným hávem. Lidé spali ve svých postelích, snili o nesplněných přáních a noční bytosti se vydávali na lov, pátrajíc po osamělé kořisti.

V penzionu paní Flowersové nesvítilo ani jedno okno, ačkoliv Damon ještě nespal. Vlastně neměl na spánek ani pomyšlení. Nebyl vůbec unavený a v hlavě si stále promítal Elysiina slova.

Nakonec zpod postele vytáhl notebook, otevřel ho a jeho prsty se na chvíli zastavili nad klávesnicí. Pohodil hlavou a začal rychle psát, s ďábelským úsměvem na rtech.

_Takže, můj milý deníčku, koťátko se nám dnes malinko odhalilo. Prozradilo na sebe, že umí číst myšlenky cizích lidí už od dětství, i když nikdo další z její rodiny to neumí. Také její aura je velmi odlišná od příbuzných a to je záhada, kterou je nutno vyřešit._

_ Dále je zde ten tajemný náhrdelník, který se dnes přede mnou marně snažila schovat. I za tu chvilku, co jsem měl možnost ho zahlédnout vím, že je vytepaný pravděpodobně ze železa a je nejspíš velmi starý, protože je téměř celý zrezivělý. Místo přívěsku má na něm zavěšený nějaký velký prsten se zeleným kamenem._

_Jestli mám přijít na to, kdo ta holčička vlastně je, musím postupovat následovně:_

_ - získat si důvěru jejích rodičů a bratra (s Chrisem to bude asi trošku problém), přečíst jejich myšlenky a vypátrat fakta z jejich minulosti_

_ - dostat pozvání do jejich domu, abych tam mohl chodit kdykoliv se mi zachce a prohledat její pokoj_

_ - najít náhrdelník, prozkoumat ho a zjistit, co je to za prsten_

_ - přijít na to, proč umí číst myšlenky a jak se dokáže obrnit před mými útoky Síly_

_Mám tedy hodně práce a zdá se, že se konečně přestanu nudit v téhle díře na konci světa. Skoro mi je líto, že se tady nedějí žádné nadpřirozené temné události... Na rozdíl od svého bratříčka nemám žádnou zábavku, která by mi vyplňovala noční hodiny..._

Damon při těch slovech najednou dostal hlad, tak rychle zaklapl notebook a vydal se na lov. Toulal se nočními ulicemi a našel skupinu dívek, které se vraceli z nějakého flámu. Rychle si jednu z nich vybral, omámil ji svými slovy i dechem a pak ji odtáhnul kousek za město. Když se dosyta napil, měl hned lepší náladu a dostal nápad, který považoval za mimořádně skvělý.

Mobilem zavolal dva taxíky. Do jednoho nasadil omámenou dívku a řidiči dal spoustu peněz, aby ji odvezl domů. Do druhého nasedl sám a nechal se odvézt do okresního města o kterém věděl, že se zde nachází obchod s luxusními auty. V duchu se už těšil, jak Elysii ráno překvapí.

Druhý den Elysia u snídaně přemítala, zda ji dnes Damon odveze do školy, či nikoliv. Poté, co včera tak nějak zkritizovala jeho auto, oblečení i chování, nečekala, že se ještě objeví, bez ohledu na jejich domluvu o tom, že spolu budou naoko chodit.

Když nastal čas odejít, Chris ji bez slova pokynul hlavu, což mělo nejspíš znamenat, že ji odveze sám ve svém starém autě. Elysia rezignovaně vstala a následovala ho ke dveřím. Upřeně hleděla na zem, takže ji překvapilo, když se Chris zastavil uprostřed vchodu a ona do něj narazila nosem.

"Co blbneš?" Zahučela nespokojeně. Její bratr stál jako socha. Elysia opatrně nakoukla přes jeho rameno ven a ztuhla.

Uviděla Damona a na jeho rtech úsměv, který nevěstil nic dobré. Měl na sobě obvyklé černo-černé oblečení, ale jeho auto bylo nové. Krvavě rudé, blýskavé, s oblými hranami, extravagantní, nápadné a dokonalé.

"Lamborghini," zašeptal téměř nábožně Chris.

"Ježíši," zmohla se na jediné slovo Elysia. Přesně tohle nesnášela. Nápadná a okázalá auta jasných barev, kterým se dveře neotevíraly normálním způsobem, ale kamsi nahoru. Bylo jí jasné, že si za to může sama, kvůli tomu, co včera řekla. Mohla předpokládat, že Damon zareaguje tím svým typickým "damonovským" způsobem.

Oba dva pomalu sešli ze schodů. Chris, stále s tím nábožným výrazem ve tváři, se opatrně dotkl červené karoserie a zůstal stát jako ve vytržení.

"Doufám, že mě v tom nechceš odvézt do školy," prolomila ticho Elysia s neblahým očekáváním.

"Přesně to mám v úmyslu udělat," prohlásil Damon a zablýskal zuby v okouzlujícím úsměvu. "Mám pocit, že se ti mé Ferrari nelíbilo."

Elysia ztěžka polkla. Věděla, že v tomto autě bude poutat nežádoucí pozornost a to nenáviděla. Když se na ni dívalo víc lidí, vždycky se cítila nesvá. Ale něco takového nechtěla Damonovi říct, protože by toužil pátrat po příčině, proč tomu tak je.

Rezignovaně nasedla a ihned si všimla, jak je to auto nízké. Čekala, až Damon nějakým způsobem sklopí ty šílené dveře a zavřela oči, protože se na svého spolujezdce nechtěla ani podívat. Když odjížděli, neviděla tím pádem hrozivý výraz ve Chrisově obličeji, kterého nechali stát na dvoře.

Elysia, Stefan, Elena, Matt a spol. se odpoledne sešli na školním hřišti. Právě tam probíhal trénink futbalového mužstva a Matt jako kapitán udílel krátké, úsečné rozkazy. Všichni spoluhráči ho poslouchali na slovo, včetně Stefana.

Elena, Bonnie a Meredith seděly na tribuně a klábosily, občas hodily okem po Stefanovi (nebo jiném klukovi) a když uviděly přicházet Elysii, jenom jí nedbale kývly na pozdrav. Nijak jí nenaznačily, aby si k nim přisedla.

Kupodivu jí to nijak nevadilo, sedla si s nějakými holkami na okraj trávníku a pozorovaly školní roztleskávačky, jak nacvičují novou sestavu.

Kapitánkou roztleskávačského týmu se letos stala Caroline Forbesová, která se svým vzezřením i panovačnou povahou na tuto roli skvěle hodila.

Caroline uviděla Elysii a něco zašeptala do ucha dívce, stojící vedle ní. Obě se pak na Elysii podívaly a nahlas se zasmály. Nemělo to však takový účinek, jak očekávaly. Elysia klidně dál seděla a bavila se s ostatními.

Caroline při pohledu na ni v duchu použila hrubý výraz na označení lehké děvy, ale nahlas se to říct neodvážila. Byla vzteky bez sebe - kvůli tomu, že ta nová holka začala chodit s tím nejhezčím upírem, sotva se sem přistěhovala. Žárlila, že Elysia má krásného, bohatého a nesmrtelného přítele a taky podle všeho patří do Stefanovy party. Ubohá Caroline samozřejmě neměla ani ponětí, jak to ve skutečnosti je.

Jak cvičila, její pozornost ohledně tréninku slábla a začala vymýšlet, jak ublížit Elysii. Nenápadně se k ní přiblížila, jakoby chtěla pozorovat sestavu roztleskávaček z dálky, pak se naklonila a zašeptala: "Jaké to je, nechat se každou noc okusovat od netopýra?"

Elysia se pomalu vztyčila a i přesto, že měla drobnou, štíhlou postavu, působila najednou dost hrozivě a Caroline trochu couvla, v očekávání útoku. Místo toho si však Elysia klidně nasadila kolečkové brusle, co měla schované v tašce vedle sebe a na hlavu si pečlivě nasadila přilbu. Ostatní dívky, co přišly s ní, udělaly přesně to samé.

A potom se společně rozběhly jako rakety po okrajové dráze, vedoucí kolem celého hřiště a postupně nabíraly stálě větší rychlost. Sledovat je bylo fascinující, pohybovaly se velice rychle a elegantně, všechny byly zkušené bruslařky.

Udělaly několik rychlých kol, seskupené do jednoho útvaru. Po pár minutách Elysia trochu změnila směr a oddělila se od nich, nabrala ještě větší rychlost a plnou sílou vrazila do šokované Caroline. Ta prudce upadla na záda, až si vyrazila dech. Zůstala zmateně ležet a potom se zamlženým zrakem podívala nahoru. Uviděla nad sebou Elysii s nakloněnou hlavou, jak se na ni starostlivě dívá.

"Ubožáčku, nestalo se ti nic?" Zeptala se tiše Elysia, s falešným úsměvem.

"Ty děv-", Caroline nestihla dokončit větu, protože k nim přišel Stefan.

"Proč jsi to proboha udělala?" Zeptal se hrozivým tónem.

"Řekla si o to," pokrčila Elysia lhostejně rameny a plavně odbruslila.

Stefan a Caroline se za ní dívali a oba dva si v duchu říkali to samé: _ta holka je blázen..._

Stefan pomohl Caroline na nohy, ale ona mu neprojevila vůbec žádnou vděčnost, nesnášela ho stejně, jako ostatní.

"Neměla bys ji provokovat," promluvil Stefan váhavě, "ona je... tedy mohla by být nebezpečná. Je nepředvítatelná," našel nakonec ten správný výraz.

"A co má bejt?" Osopila se na něho Caroline. "Já se ji nebojím, je o hlavu menší než já."

_To ale není měřítko síly_, pomyslel si v duchu Stefan, _kdybys tak viděla její rudou auru, asi by sis nějaké příští útoky rozmyslela._ Nahlas však nic neřekl, protože dobře věděl, že domlouvat Caroline by bylo naprosto zbytečné.

Po skončení vyučování Elysia pomalu vyšla před školu a očima hledala nápadný červený vůz.

Stál přesně uprostřed parkoviště a jeho majitel se nedbale opíral o bok auta, rozdával úsměvy na všechny strany a elegantně odmítal žádosti kolemstojících dívek o odvoz.

Když uviděl Elysii, udělal gesto ruku a naznačil ji, aby si sedla. Udělala to jenom velmi neochotně a pomalu a počítala s tím, že tímhle si moc kamarádek mezi místními dívkami nenadělá. Ženská žárlivost nezná mezí.

Chvíli jeli mlčky, ale když se Damon chystal odbočit na křižovatce, chvatně řekla: "Domů ne. Musím jít to pizzerie Bella Italia, dnes tam nastupuji jako pomocná servírka."

Damon nedal na sobě znát překvapení. Už zapomněl, že lidé potřebují chodit do práce a štvát se, aby si vydělali peníze na živobytí. On jako upír takové starosti nikdy neřešil. Nicméně mu to trochu pokazilo náladu, protože to znamenalo trávit míň času s Elysií. A tím pádem bude potřebovat delší dobu na vyřešení záhady.

Vyložil ji před restaurací a potom rychle odfrčel, protože mezitím dostal nápad, který považoval za geniální. Využije čas, kdy bude Elysia zavřená v restauraci a nakontaktuje její rodinu a pokusí se něco zjistit. A nechá se pozvat dovnitř.

Zastavil před jejich domem a rychlým pohledem na dvůr se přesvědčil, že Chris je už nejspíš doma, protože tam nechal stát svůj Ford, ze kterého pomalu vytékala nějaká hustá, lepkavá tekutina.

Damon neváhal a zazvonil u dveří. Otevřel mu Chris, který jakoby nevěřil, že se to doopravdy děje a vidí před sebou upíra. Vykoukl ven a zjistil, že Elysia s ním není, tak se překvapeně podíval na Damona.

"Zdravím," začal slušně Damon, jako správně vychovaný gentleman, "můžu dál?"

Chris už málem řekl "Ano", ale rychle se vzpamatoval. "To... asi nepůjde, Elysia jasně řekla, že...", větu nedokončil.

Damon použil trochu Síly, aby se mu dostal do hlavy, ale jediné, co viděl, byl totální chaos. Chris se ho bál, ale zároveň ho obdivoval a také se obával reakce své sestry. Toužil po tom, aby mu Damon půjčil své auto a hlavně se chtěl zeptat na spoustu věcí ohledně upírů, ale nad vším rezonovalo rezolutní "NE" od Elysie.

Nakonec to Damon vzdal, znechuceně se otočil a vrátil se do penzionu. Cestou přemýšlel nad tím, jak jsou někteří chlapi snadno ovlivnitelní a jak silná asi Elysia musí být.

_Milý deníčku, dnešní den opět přinesl něco nového. Stefan mi řekl, co se přihodilo ve škole. Elysia zareagovala překvapivě agresivně, i když se tak dosud neprojevovala. Je to dívka plná rozporů, většinou se snaží být velice nenápadná a přímo trpí, když se na ni upírá pozornost davu. Na druhou stranu napadla Caroline po zcela nevinné, řekl bych až pitomé poznámce, kterou můj bratr samozřejmě zcela zřetelně slyšel svým super upířím sluchem. _

_ No a pozvání do jejich domu jsem taky nedostal. Takže si nejspíš počkám na její matinku, trochu ji ovlivním, přiměju ji, aby mě měla ráda a potom se pustím do usilovného pátrání. Čím dál víc mám takový neodbytný pocit, že ačkoliv je Elysia člověk, její osud je velmi úzce spjat s upíry._

Damon dopsal a pohodlně se natáhl na své posteli. Kdesi vzádu v břiše cítil slabý hlad, ale nechtělo se mu vstát a hledat nějakou kořist. Napadlo ho, co by asi řekla Elysia, kdyby ji požádal o trochu její krve... Nejspíš by ho poslala do horoucích pekel.

Otočil se na bok a spokojeně usnul se jménem Elysia na rtech.


	6. Damon's Diaries 6 Elysia & Sebastian

"Můžeš mi říct, o co ti sakra vlastně jde?" Chris byl tak rozčilený, že se mu třásla ruka, kterou se pokoušel nalít mléko do misky s cereáliemi. "Celý život mě důležitě poučuješ, jak se mám vyhýbat upírům, nekontaktovat je, nebavit se s nimi... A ty klidně jdeš a začneš s jedním z nich chodit. Dokonce s tím nejhorším! Vsadím se, že neloví zvířata, ale lidi."

"Uklidni se, bráško," zchladila ho Elysia a napila se horkého kafe. "Já dobře vím, co dělám. A už jsem ti přece říkala, že spolu chodíme jenom naoko. Každý z nás má na to své důvody - on určitě pátrá po tom, kdo jsem a já ho zase chci dobře poznat. Potřebuji vypozorovat určité upírské zvyklosti. Ještě nikdy jsem neměla možnost žít takhle blízko upíra. Je to svým způsobem stimulující..." Zasmála se, protože její poslední poznámce bratr zjevně nerozuměl.

"Co když na tebe zaútočí? Co když se tě pokusí zabít?" Chris se o ni opravdu bál.

"Víš dobře, že mám skvělou obranu. Nosím to každý den u sebe," poklepala si Elysia na školní brašnu, ležící vedle ní na židli. _Kdyby to ti dva upírští bratři tušili_, pomyslela si pobaveně, _co se skrývá v té nenápadné tašce_... Na moment byla v pokušení jim to dneska ukázat, ale potom tu bláznivou myšlenku zavrhla.

"Takže se o mně nemusíš bát," shrnula to do jedné věty, "navíc si nemyslím, že by byl Damon nebezpečný. Tedy... vypadá trochu jako zkrocený panter. Chci říct, že je to asi fakt hajzl, ale nejspíš má dobré důvody chovat se slušně. No a Stefan... to je přímo plyšový medvídek."

Chris se konečně uvolnil a zasmál se. "Dobře, tak co budeme dělat dál?"

"V té partě vládne nějaké tajemství. Poznám to z toho, jak se mnou mluví. Pečlivě promýšlejí každé slovo, které vysloví nahlas. Vládne mezi nimi určité napětí, jakoby se báli, že někdo z nich něco vyzradí. A to mě zajímá. Souvisí to určitě s tím, že Stefan, i když je upír, klidně chodí do školy a předstírá, že je obyčejný teenager. Většina lidí mu to pravděpodobně věří, ačkoliv je tam pár jedinců, kteří nejspíš tuší pravdu. A to bude asi Caroline a její věrný druh, Tyler, který za ní chodí doslova jako poslušný pes." Elysia přerušila svou řeč a znova se napila kafe, které mezitím vystydlo.

"A ty myslíš, že to nějak ovlivní to, co se má s tebou stát?" Zeptal se Chris opatrně a v duchu si přál, aby řekla ne.

"Ano. Nic není náhoda. Proč se táta rozhodl z ničeho nic přestěhovat sem, do téhle díry? Něco ho sem táhlo, nějaká mocná, nadpřirozená síla, které nedokázal odporovat. Sám si to vůbec neuvědomuje a krmí nás pohádkou, že si chce odpočinout a mít klid od ruchu velkoměsta. Ale kromě toho, že zde cítím velice silné geopatogenní zóny a někde tady bude nejspíš i brána do pekel, ti dva upírští bratři nejspíš nějakým způsobem ovlivní můj další osud, ale to ještě netuší. I když vlastně... poté, co si všimli moji údajnou rudou auru, nepovažují mě za obyčejného člověka. A tím, že mi nedokážou číst myšlenky, je šíleně vytáčím."

"Kdy to přijde?" Chris byl najednou velmi napjatý.

"Kdy přijde co?" Nerozuměla zpočátku Elysia, ale když viděla, jak se Chris tváří, rychle dodala uklidňujícím tónem: "Neboj, ještě máme dost času připravit se."

"Copak ty víš, co máš vlastně dělat?"

Pokrčila rameny. "Nejsem si jista. Proto se chci kamarádit s Damonem, je to velmi mocný upír, vládne úžasnými schopnostmi. Mohl by mi možná pomoct. Ale... nejspíš za to bude něco chtít."

Chris udělal grimasu. "Bude chtít tvou krev, to je jasný..."

"Pravděpodobně," kroutila Elysia prázdným šálkem v ruce, "ale když zjistí, k jakým netušeným pokladům mám přístup, tak si nejspíš bude chtít vzít něco i z nich."

"Páni, podívej se, kolik je už hodin!" Strhnul se Chris najednou při pohledu na displej svého mobilu. "Přijde dnes tvůj temný rytíř?" Zeptal se opatrně.

"To doufám." Elysia vstala, spolu s Chrisem vešli do chodby a začali si navlékat kabáty. Tím pádem si nemohli všimnout černého havrana, který ladně sletěl z větve stromu, stojícího před jejich domem.

Pták se bleskově proměnil na Damona a s kouzelným úsměvem na rtech se postavil pod schody. Nedokázal úplně zakrýt svůj spokojený výraz. Potom co si dopodrobna vyslechnul celý jejich rozhovor, měl pocit, že v jeho žílách proudí přímo nekonečná vesmírná energie. Měl obrovskou chuť dopátrat se toho, kdo je Elysia a jaké že to vlastní poklady.

Elena v ten den vůbec neměla dobrou náladu. Na Stefanovy opatrné dotazy odpovídala úsečně a úsměv na rtech jí nedokázala vyvolat ani Bonnie.

Sama netušila, co je toho příčinou, dokud na chodbě nezahlédla Elysii. Ta holka na ni působila zvláštním dojmem, vždycky při ní cítla, jak jí sjiždí mráz po zádech.

Její stále horší náladu nespravilo ani tričko, které měla Elysia zrovna na sobě. Triko bylo bílé a mělo obyčejný střih. Ovšem na přední straně vypadalo, jako by bylo celé zacákané od krve a na tom všem se vyjímal černý gotický nápis: VAMPIRES DO EXIST (upíři opravdu existují).

Elena bez přemýšlení popadla Elysii za loket a nekompromisně ji vedla k dívčím toaletám. Čekala prudký odpor, ale nic se nestalo, tak bez překážek vešly dovnitř. Naštěstí tam zrovna nikdo nebyl.

Postavily se proti sobě jako dvě sokyně v ringu a čekaly, která z nich začne s útokem.

"Co si myslíš, že děláš?" Promluvila Elena.

Elysia jenom nechápavě zakroutila hlavou.

"Proč nosíš tohle triko?"

"Je to vtipné, ne?"

"Vážně? Připadalo to vtipné i Damonovi?" Při zvuku jeho jména se Eleně vždycky zadrhnul hlas a Elysia si toho samozřejmě moc dobře všimla.

"Málem se počural smíchy."

Elena zavřela oči a v duchu napočítala do deseti. _Můj Damon_, opakovala si tiše, _můj Damon_...

"Co jsi říkala?" Elysia se zatvářila podezíravě.

"Podívej... Já mám s Damonem velmi silný a dlouhodobý vztah. Stefan je sice můj milenec, to ale nic nemění na tom, že Damon má pro mě velkou slabost. Jsem pro něho ten nejdůležitější člověk na světě. Pouto mezi námi je... věčné."

"Proč mi to vůbec říkáš? Vždyť přece víš, že spolu nechodíme doopravdy. On se mi nabídnul jako galantní doprovod, který mě má chránit. To je vše."

Elena pocítila náznak úlevy. "Dobře," připustila, "když to takhle opravdu bereš, je to v pořádku. Já jen... hmmm.. bylo by velmi lehké se do něho zamilovat, ale to bych ti neradila. On by ti jenom zlomil srdce. Nepatří nikomu. Je to osamělý rytíř. Nikdo nezná jeho pravé city."

"Aha." Elysia se na moment zamyslela. "Víš... mám takový pocit, že vy všichni jste prožili něco... velmi silného. Pojí vás takové neviditelné pouto. Jste stmelení, stojíte vždy jeden při druhém."

"Ano, prožili jsme si spolu peklo a to nás navždy spojilo. Možná ti to někdy budu vyprávět." Elena si uvědomila, že už necítí téměř žádnou nevraživost. _Možná je Elysia jenom trochu naivní, nebo zbrklá, _uvažovala, _nejspíš není doopravdy špatná._ _Vždyť Damon mi řekl, že ani netušila, jak zářící je její aura._

Z chodby se ozval řinčivý a dotěrný zvuk školního zvonku. Dívky se strhly a uvědomily si, že vyučování ještě neskončilo. Z toalet vykročily spolu, téměř jako kamarádky. Nevšímavě prošly kolem Caroline, která za nimi otáčela hlavu a vysílala tak nenávistné pohledy, jak jenom dokázala.

Damon počkal do deseti do večera a potom se vybral vyzvednout Elysii do práce. Zaparkoval před restaurací Bella Italia, vešel dovnitř a tklivě se zahleděl na červeně kostkované ubrusy na stolech a zaposlouchal se do jakési italské písničky, která se linula z malého přehrávače za barovým pultem. Vyvolalo to v něm silnou bouři pocitů - vzpomněl si na své dětství v rodné Itálii, matčin konejšivý hlas a velkou zahradu za domem, kde řádili spolu se Stefanem ještě jako děti.

"Můžu vám nějak pomoct?" Přistavila se při něm mladičká servírka. Byla dost malá, takže když mu chtěla koukat do očí, musela zvrátit hlavu a odkrýt hrdlo. To ho docela vzrušilo, ale rychle se vzpamatoval a zeptal se: "Kde najdu Elysii? Měla by tady pracovat."

Na dívce bylo patrné zklamání. Sklonila hlavu a odpověděla na půl úst. "Je vzádu, spolu se Sebastiánem. Prý tam šli kouřit." Do poslední věty přidala dost nahořklý a podezíravý tón.

Damon s pokrčením ramen odkráčel směrem, který mu naznačila, až se nakonec z úzké chodby dostal na zadní dvorek, kde byly namačkané popelnice s odpadem z restaurace.

Elysia se o ně líně opírala, klidně pokuřovala cigaretu a vedle ní se tyčil vysoký, blonďatý krasavec a zcela evidentně se jí snažil vtloukat klíny do hlavy. Odpovědí mu byl dívčin jásavý smích.

Damon si s překvapením uvědomil, že ho to docela vytočilo, ačkoliv s Elysií spolu doopravdy nechodili a on si byl zcela jistý, že ona vlastně ani nemá zájem. A to mu v té chvíli na náladě také nepřidalo.

Razantně vkročil na dvůr a dal si záležet, aby to vypadalo impozantně. Elysia se na něj klidně podívala, jakoby ho už dávno čekala. "Ahoj. Zapálíš si s námi?" Zeptala se.

"Nevěděl jsem, že kouříš. Víš, že tě to může zabít?"

Elysia se po těch poučných slovech silně zakuckala a pak spolu s blonďákem vypukli v hurónský smích.

Damon NESNÁŠEL, když se mu někdo smál a cítil, jak ho pomalu zaplavuje vztek, ale kvůli Elysii se ještě ovládl.

"Jsi horší, než moje matka," prohlásila, když se dosmála a vzápětí pokračovala: "upír, který mě chrání před kouřením. A kdo mě ochrání před tebou?"

Damon se překvapeně podíval na blonďáka, který nevypadal, že je šokovaný z objevení existence upírů. Začal ho zkoumat podrobněji a zapojil do toho své nadpřirozené smysly. Něco mu na něm silně vadilo. _Byl to jeho pach, nebo ten nadřazený postoj, nebo velké svaly...?_

Elysia najednou zahodila dokouřenou cigaretu a vyhlásila: "Můžem jít, dneska mám už dost. Čau, Sebastiáne!"

Nečekajíc na Damonovu odpověď, vrátila se do restaurace, ale nechala za sebou otevřené dveře.

Blonďák se otočil na Damona a jeho výraz se prudce změnil. Úsměv mu pohasl a v očích se rozsvítily nebezpečné zelené ohníčky. Když promluvil, jeho hlas byl velmi hrubý a hluboký: "Tak aby bylo jasno. Vím, že spolu doopravdy nechodíte a musím tě upozornit, že Elysia bude MOJE."

Dřív, než Damon stačil odpovědět, Sebastián zavrčel, doslova jako zvíře a upírovi to v tu chvíli už bylo nad slunce i hvězdy jasné.

Ten nevinně vyhlížející blonďáček byl vlkodlak.


	7. Damon's Diaries 7 Taste of your Blood

Damon popadl Elysii za ruku a téměř násilím ji nacpal do auta. Neustále přemýšlel nad tím, jestli si z něho dělá legraci, nebo je to všechno jenom náhoda.

Celou cestou mlčeli, ale když nakonec zastavili před jejím domem, už to nevydržel a otočil se na ni.

"Víš, že ten tvůj kolega je vlkodlak?" Jeho jméno se mu tak hnusilo, že ho ani nedokázal vyslovit.

Mlčky a pokojně přikývla. Ten její stoický klid ho vytáčel do nepříčetnosti. Prudce ji chytil zezadu za hlavu a přitáhl k sobě.

"Ale vlkodlaci," dýchnul ji do obličeje, "můžou být nebezpeční. VELMI nebezpeční."

"Jo, zato ty jsi hotovej plyšovej králíček," odtušila a jemně se vymanila z jeho sevření.

"Ale já ti neublížím." Damon byl opravdu dotčený.

"On taky ne," pronesla tiše a začala se soukat z auta.

Vyběhl ven a během stotiny sekundy stál před ní. "Pokud máme na veřejnosti hrát pár, musíme si domluvit pár pravidel. Za prvé - nebudeš flirtovat s jinýma. Za druhé - nebudeš se schválně cpát do nebezpečných situací. A za třetí - ..."

"A za třetí nejsi doopravdy můj snoubenec, abys mi něco poroučel," přerušila ho hrubě, ale když viděla, jak se tváří, zase změkla. "Neboj se, já vím moc dobře, co dělám."

"Toho se právě bojím."

Ta slova ji zastavila těsně před vchodem. Pomalu se otočila. "Cože...?"

Přešel pár kroků, ale zastal pod schody, takže musel zvrátit tvář nahoru, aby jí viděl do očí. "Bojím se toho, že víš, co děláš. A já tomu vůbec nerozumím. Netuším, kdo jsi a co tady chceš... a co máš vlastně v úmyslu. Je mi jasné, že mou společnost jenom využíváš k vlastním účelům. Nejsem hloupý, ani slepý. Něco přede mnou - vlastně přede všema skrýváš. Určitě to souvisí s upírama a případně i s vlkodlaky. Máš nějaký zvláštní starobylý prsten, který mi nechceš ukázat. Tvoje aura hoří rudě jako aura mocného upíra. Umíš číst myšlenky jiným a svou mysl dokonale obrnit proti cizím útokům. Jsi velmi zvláštní a já ti přísahám, že přijdu na to, co jsi zač. A pak to řeknu všem ostatním."

Nezdálo se, že by ji to nějak znepokojilo. "Nemáš nejmenší šanci," prohlásila sebevědomě, vešla do baráku a zabouchla dveře. Přes malé, prosklené okénko ve dveřích mu ještě posměšně zamávala a zmizela.

Druhý den ji odvezl do školy a tvářil se velmi zdvořile a ochotně, jakoby se včera vůbec nic nestalo. Elysia s úlevou přistala na jeho hru, protože se jí nechtělo znova hádat. Ve škole předvedli obvyklé divadlo mileneckého loučení a pusy na čelo a dívka klidně odkráčela.

Damon bleskově odjel zpátky do penzionu a vrátil se do svého pokoje, odkud nenápadně pozoroval její barák. Už předtím zjistil, že její rodiče chodí každé ráno bez ohledu na počasí spolu běhat, proto tam nikdy nejsou, když Elysia s Chrisem odcházejí do školy.

Pan a paní Hunterovi se vraceli obvykle kolem půl deváté, osprchovali se a dali si zdravou snídani. Otec před desátou odjel svým Volvem neznámo kam a matka zůstávala doma, kde dávala hodiny klavíru. Její žáci přicházeli vždycky v celou hodinu, něco málo předvedli a pak zase odcházeli a uvolnili místo dalším, stejně málo nadaným a nezajímavým lidem. Nikdo z nich neprojevil žádné větší nadání a Damon nedokázal absolutně pochopit, proč Elysiina matka tráví volný čas tak nudným způsobem. Ale v podstatě mu to ulehčovalo jeho plán - zaujmout ji, vtlouct jí do hlavy, že s Elysií chodí a má ji velmi rád a... NECHAT SE POZVAT DOVNITŘ.

Odpoledne zlehka zaťukal na dveře jejich vchodu a připravil se na svůj herecký výstup. Paní Hunterová mu otevřela - a jak přesně očekával, zůstala na něj chvilku zírat. Vždy tak na ženy působil - krásný, tmavovlasý, štíhlý, s ostře řezanými rysy a nebeským úsměvem.

"Dobrý den," zazubil se a nebadaně se uklonil, "já jsem Damon Salvatore a jsem přítelem vaší dcery. Obvykle ji vozím ze školy domů, ale dnes jsem ji chtěl tak trochu překvapit," řekl nevinně a vytáhnul obrovskou kytici růží, kterou dosud schovával za zády.

_Pozvi mě dál_, vysílal jemně své myšlenky pomocí Síly do matčiny hlavy a netrvalo to moc dlouho, než ji skutečně ovlivnil. Nebyla moc silná a ani si neuvědomovala, co s ní Damon doopravdy dělá. Takže ani nepřemýšlela nad tím, jak to, že její dcera má po pár dnech tak atraktivního přítele a jestli není nebezpečný.

"Pojďte dovnitř," pozvala ho gestem ruky a zabouchla za ním dveře.

Damon se s hranými rozpaky rozhlédl kolem sebe a ona ho odvedla do obýváku, kde se uprostřed vyjímal velký, bílý klavír.

"Hmm, to je pro vás," podal jí kytici, kterou dosud držel v ruce. "Chtěl jsem vás moc o něco poprosit. Mohla byste mi dát pár lekcí hry na klavír? Chtěl bych Elysii sám zahrát Baladu pro Elišku."

Paní Hunterová vypadala potěšeně, ale zároveň i pochybovačně. "To je dost těžká skladba," odtušila, vzala si kytici a okouzleně ji postavila do překrásné křišťálové vázy na stole.

"Já vím," odpověděl rychle Damon a rozhodil rukama, "ale já už jsem se na klavír tak trochu učil hrát, potřebuji jenom praxi a dobrého učitele, který se mnou bude mít trpělivost." Tvářil se prosebně a ona samozřejmě neodolala.

Damon na klavír uměl hrát - a to velmi dobře. Dokázal hrát na vícero hudebních nástrojů, těch pětset let, co byl na světě, trávil různým způsobem. Navenek však nedal nic najevo a když si sedl za klavír, přehrál jenom pár nejistých tónů.

Naklonila se nad ním a ucítila jeho vůni, až se jí z toho zatočila hlava. _Proboha, je to přítel mé dcery,_ pomyslela si neklidně.

"Tak se do toho pustíme," řekla nahlas a Damon se na ni usmál. Ale jenom on věděl, co se za tím úsměvem doopravdy skrývá.

Elysia dorazila domů spolu s Chrisem. Trochu ji překvapilo, že za ní Damon nepřišel, ale předpokládala, že si někde vyrazil "na lov." Věděla, že pije lidskou krev a občas kvůli tomu omámí nějakou ženskou, ale nepřikládala tomu žádnou váhu. Prostě to brala jako fakt - člověk se živí jídlem, upír krví. Takový je koloběh života.

Proto, když vešla do obýváku a uviděla ho tam klidně sedět v křesle, jak drží šálek kávy a klidně konverzuje s její matkou, dostala velký vztek, ale zároveň měla strach, takže její aura začala zrychleně pulzovat a Damon si toho s potěšením okamžitě všiml.

"Ahoj, miláčku," zazubil se a rychle vstal. "Dneska jsem tě chtěl překvapit."

"Tak to se ti teda povedlo," zahučela nespokojeně a pátravě se podívala na matku. Hledala stopy kousnutí na krku, ale zdálo se, že matinka je zcela v pořádku a kompletně okouzlená upírem, který tvrdí, že je přítelem její dcery.

"Elysio, právě jsem říkala Damonovi, jak umíš skvěle vařit a tak jsem ho pozvala na večeři, aby to osobně ochutnal," pronesla paní Hunterová potěšeně a vůbec si nevšimla zděšení na Elysiině obličeji.

"Otec dnes přijde pozdě, takže s ním nemusíme počítat. Budeme tady jenom my dvě, Chris a tvůj přítel. Co kdybys mu uvařila nějakou italskou specialitu, abychom mu aspoň trošku připomněli jeho domov?" Matka stále něco povídala, ale Elysia ji dávno přestala vnímat. Pomalu ji docházelo, že Damon dostal pozvání k nim domů a tím pádem sem může zajít kdykoliv - i když tady nikdo nebude a v klidu prohledávat její pokoj.

Před matkou nemohla dát najevo svůj hněv, tak se radši otočila na podpatku a odkráčela do kuchyně. Začala vztekle vařit, ale ruce se jí třásly a věci jí neustále padaly z rukou. Z obýváku k ní dolehály útržky konverzace a z toho mála, co zachytila, jí bylo jasné, že Damon používá Sílu na to, aby okouzlil její rodinu a dostal se jim do hlavy. A tam mohl zjistit spoustu informací, které by ho navedli na stopu jejího tajemství.

Rozčileně třískala vařečkou o okraj hrnce, jak čekala, než se dovaří špagety. A pak jí padl pohled na česnek, pohozený v rohu kuchyňské linky. Dobře věděla, že česnek na upíry nezabírá, rozhodla se však tu večeři Damonovi "osladit." Oloupala celou velkou hlavičku a nasekala ji do rajčatové omáčky, kterou vzápětí ochutnala. Bylo to tak ostré, až se jí z toho zkroutil jazyk a vyhrkly slzy.

_To je ono_, pomyslela si spokojeně, t_o si pochutnáš, miláčku._

"Hotovo!" Zakříčela nahlas a počkala, až se všichni se usadí kolem velkého, kulatého stolu. Damon si vybral místo přesně naproti ní. Tušila, že to udělal schválně, aby měl na ni dobrý výhled.

Naložila všem kouřící se jídlo na talíře a nalila dobré italské červené víno.

"Na zdraví," zvedla svou číši a chvilku s ní točila v ruce. "Nevypadá to víno tak trochu jako krev?" Zeptala se nevinně, ale upír nereagoval.

"Damone," oslovila ho matka, "vy jako Ital jste určitě znalec vína. Jakou máte oblíbenou značku?"

"Black Magic," prohlásill nevinně a Elysia se vzápětí zakuckala. Moc dobře věděla, co je to za víno. Pěstovali ho sami upíři a jeho výroba trvala i několik desítek let. To víno bylo velmi silné a omamné a občas sloužilo upírům jako potrava místo krve.

"To bych někdy ráda ochutnala," pronesla zamyšleně paní Hunterová.

"Velmi rád vám přinesu několik láhví," odpověděl zdvořile Damon a nabral si na vidličku špagety.

Všichni jako na povel začali jíst, ovšem Chris s matkou začali ihned kašlat a hledat něco na pití, aby ulevili popáleným ústům.

"Elysio, prokristapána, co jsi s tou omáčkou provedla?" Zeptala se konsternovaná máti, která se původně chtěla chlubit dceřiným kuchyřským uměním.

Ale než Elysia stačila odpovědět, ozval se Damon. "Mně to takhle chutná, mám rád ostré věci," spiklenecky na ni mrkl a ostentativně polkl obrovské sousto.

_Tak tohle se mi moc nepovedlo_, pomyslela si Elysia a pak se obrnila trpělivostí, aby tu trapnou večeři přežila. Občas nepřítomně odpovídala na matčiny dotazy, ale jinak se věnovala zcela jenom svým myšlenkám.

"Holčičko, nakrájíš nám dezert?" Požádala ji matka, ale ani se nehnula, aby dceři pomohla.

Elysia neochotně vstala a vybrala z lednice čokoládový dort. Začala ho pomalu krájet a trochu se přitom řízla do prstu. Automaticky si prst vložila do úst a ránu si ošetřila vlastními slinami. Krev jí samozřejmě nechutnala, ale tohle byl nejrychlejší způsob, jak zastavit krvácení a očistit ránu. A potom... dostala ďábelský nápad, jak vyprovokovat Damona.

Zaťala zuby a řízla se opravdu silně a hluboko, takže její ruka začala hodně krvácet.

"Jauuu," zařvala bolestí (kterou doopravdy nehrála) a otočila se s krvácející rukou k ostatním. Chris s matkou začali okamžitě poplašeně pobíhat dokola a hledat obvazy, ovšem Damon klidně dál seděl s nakloněnou hlavou a pobaveně se díval na Elysii.

_Vážně mě chceš dostat tímhle laciným trikem?_ Vysílal své myšlenky pomocí Síly a věděl, že ho uslyšela.

Po chvilce usoudil, že bratr a matka nejsou schopni Elysii nijak rozumně pomoct, tak vstal, chytil ji za rameno a odvedl ke dřezu. Pustil proud studené vody a strčil jí tam ruku.

"Dejte mi pár kostek ledu a zabalte to do čisté utěrky," pravil velitelským hlasem a jeho přání bylo ihned splněno. Velmi rychle a účinně tím zastavil krvácení. Když ji ošetřil, znova si sedl a pokojně se napil vína, jakoby se nic nestalo.

Všiml si však, že na zápěstí mů zůstalo několik kapek její krve, tak pomalu zvedl ruku k ústům a dal si záležet, aby ho Elysia dobře viděla. Matka s Chrisem uklízeli tu spoušť kolem a moc si jich nevšímali.

Damon si vychutnával tu vůni - i když to bylo jenom pár kapek, cítil to velmi intenzivně. Neodolal a slízl zbytky její krve z ruky... a v tu chvíli se pro něj doslova zastavil svět.

Přestal vnímat své okolí, cítil jenom tu sladce-hořkou chuť Elysiiny výjimečné krve, která ho zcela omámila. Měl pocit, že mu běhá mráz po zádech a zároveň hoří ústa, ta krev byla tak opojná, silná, žhavá jak láva, ostrá a zároveň sladká... Nic takového předtím neochutnal. Za celý svůj upírský život takovou krev nikdy nepil.

Chvilku mu trvalo, než se vzpamatoval a přišel k sobě. Všiml si, že Elysia ho celou dobu s údivem pozorovala a trochu se zastyděl. Chvatně vstal a rozloučil se, doslova utíkal z jejich domu, takže Elysia mu nestihla ani nic říct.

Venku se zastavil a z plných plic do sebe nasál chladný vzduch, aby se uklidnil.

_Co to u všech čertů bylo?_ Přemýšlel neklidně. _Co je to za krev? Jak je to možné? Kdo je sakra ta holka? _Tyto a další otázky se mu honily hlavou a on věděl, že svůj následující život zasvětí tomu, aby to vypátral.


	8. Damon's Diaries 8 Fatal Blood

Elysia s Chrisem poklidně konzumovali nechutný oběd ve školní jídelně, když k nim znenadání přikročil Stefan. Vypadal naštvaný a zároveň unavený. Sesul se na židli vedle Elysie a bez obalu se zeptal:

"Kde je Damon?"

Polkla sousto a nevzrušeně se napila džusu.

"Netuším," potřásla hlavou a dál jedla. Stefan (podobně jako Damon) nesnášel ten její hraný klid, byl si jistý, že ve skutečnosti je i ona nervózní, protože Damon se již několik dní neukázal a nezvedal mobil. Nikdo nevěděl, co s ním je a kde vlastně je.

"Zmizel v ten večer, co byl u vás doma. Mobil má vypnutý a nedokážu ho vypátrat ani pomocí Síly. Takže je někde hodně daleko. Varuji vás, jestli jste mu něco udělali-..."

"Co bychom mu my dva jako mohli udělat?" Přerušil ho hrubě Chris. "Myslíš, že by si s námi lehce neporadil?"

Stefan se bezradně otočil k Elysii. "Co se stalo? Pohádali jste se? Nebo udělal něco nevhodného?"

Pokrčila rameny. "Nestalo se vůbec nic," řekla pokojně a zvedla se. _Až na to, že se napil mé krve a téměř omdlel_, pomyslela si v duchu a doufala, že tu myšlenku nevyslala moc daleko, aby ji Stefan neslyšel.

Už se vybrala ke dveřím, ale nakonec se zastavila. "Pomůžu ti ho najít, jestli tě to uklidní," otočila se ke Stefanovi. Chris nesouhlasně zakašlal, ale toho si vůbec nevšímala a klidně odkráčela pryč.

"Co chceš vlastně dělat?" Zeptal se večer Chris, sedící v pyžamu na její posteli.

"Sama přesně nevím. Zkusím ho vypátrat pomocí Síly, ale protože jsem to ještě nedělala, tak mě budeš hlídat. Kdybych omdlela... nebo něco takového, tak mě musíš vzkřísit."

Převrátil oči. "Stojí to vůbec za to? O jednoho upíra míň..."

Nesouhlasně potřášla hlavou a pomalu se zhluboka nadechla. Zavřela oči a a soustředila se.

_Damone... Damone, slyšíš mě? To jsem já, Elysia..._ Ta slova neříkala nahlas, nýbrž je vysílala jako paprsky pomocí své mysli do všech stran. Nic se však nestalo, tak to zkoušela znova a znova, až byla nakonec úplně vyčerpaná a zoufale spadla do peřin. Potom se vzchopila zkusila to opět, tentokrát naposledy.

_Vrať se domů_, zaprosila v duchu, _všichni si o tebe dělají starosti. A já taky... Jsi v pořádku? Co se s tebou děje? Odpověz mi, prosím..._

_JSEM TADY! _Ta myšlenka ji svou intenzitou doslova porazila, tak spadla na zem a probrala se z tranzu.

Chris jí vylekaně pomohl postavit se na nohy. Už se chtěl zeptat, co se vlastně stalo, když vtom prudce a nesmlouvavě zazvonil domovní zvonek u dveří. Sourozenci se na sebe podívali se stejným tušením. DAMON.

"Zůstaň tady," přikázala bratrovi a sama se rozběhla dolů po schodech, nedbaje na to, že má na sobě pouze krátký noční úbor. Rodiče byli zrovna v kině, tak si nedělala vůbec žádné starosti s tím, jak vysvětlí pozdní noční návštěvu svého přítele.

Otevřela dveře.

"No, to se podívejme... Kdybych tušil, co máš zrovna na sobě, přišel bych daleko dřív," řekl šibalsky s nakloněnou hlavou a nepokrytě si ji prohlížel odshora až dolů.

Elysia místo pyžama nosila těsnou pánskou košili, která jí sahala sotva pod zadek. A pod tím měla bílé krajkové kalhotky, které skoro nic nezakrývaly. Když si to uvědomila, okamžitě se začervenala a to Damonovi připadalo téměř neodolatelné.

Chtěla zakrýt své rozpaky, tak zprudka vyhrkla: "Kde jsi k sakru byl? Všichni tě hledají a málem už mě obvinili z atentátu na tebe!"

Usmál se a mlčky vešel dovnitř. "Je někdo doma?" Zeptal se opatrně.

"Akorát Chris. A ten sem dolů nepůjde... pokud nezačnu křičet," řekla napůl žertem, napůl vážně.

"Dobře," namířil si to rovnou do obýváku, "promluvíme si. Zcela otevřeně a bez vytáček." Pohodlně se usadil a čekal, až si Elysia sedne přesně naproti němu.

"Tak řekneš mi konečně, kde jsi celou dobu byl? A proč ti nefungoval mobil? A proč jsi nikomu nedal vědět, jestli jsi v pořádku?"

Zvedl ruku. "To je příliš mnoho otázek najednou. Byl jsem v Itálii, u jednoho upírského klanu, který sídlí v podzemí Benátek, takže můj mobil tam celou dobu neměl signál."

"Ale proč jsi tak zničeho nic zmizel?" Byla nervózní, tak lehce pohupovala bosou nohou a jeho to vzrušovalo.

"Protože," nadechnul se zhluboka, "mě tvoje krev... srazila na kolena. Bylo to, jako bych si vzal tu nejsilnější a nejlepší drogu na světě. Nic takového jsem ještě předtím nezažil. Už jsem slyšel zkazky o tom, jak každý upír jednou za život potká člověka, kterého krev ho totálně omámí a on pak bez ní nemůže žít a žádná jiná krev mu pak nechutná, tohle ale bylo něco mnohem víc... Nebylo to jenom o tom, že tvá krev je moje **fatale sangue** - osudová krev. V tvé krvi je nějaká ingredience, o které nemám ani tušení, co to může být, ale ostatní lidi to nemají, tím jsem si jist. Takže jsou tady dvě možnosti: buď mi to řekneš sama, nebo na to přijdu sám."

"I kdybych to věděla, jako že to nevím," postavila se prudce, "proč myslíš, že bych ti něco takového říkala?"

Damon věděl zcela určitě, že mu zrovna zalhala. A to mu hrálo do karet.

"Tak jo, jak chceš. Vypátrám tvé tajemství. A řeknu to všem kolem... včetně tvých rodičů."

To ji zcela evidentně vyděsilo. "Nebo...?" Zkoušela, aby jí dal ještě jinou možnost.

"Nebo... To neřeknu nikomu, ale budu za to po tobě něco chtít. A nejspíš víš přesně, co mám na mysli..."

Potřásla hlavou.

"Budu se chtít napít. Každý večer. Na dobrou noc."

Pomalu se posadila zpátky na gauč. "Ale... to bys mě přece zabil..." Zašeptala vyčerpaně. Věděla, že se to jednou stane. Věděla, že si nemá začínat s upírem. Věděla, že Damon je hajzl. Přesto všechno si s ním zahrávala.

"Neboj se, nebudu pít tolik, abych ti ublížil. Ale nemůžeš po mně chtít, abych žil bez té rozkoše. Potom, co jsem tě ochutnal... bych to už nedokázal. Žádná jiná krev mě nezajímá."

"Proč vlastně potřebuješ moje povolení k tomu, abys mě kousl? Copak by ses nenapil klidně i bez toho?" Její hlas zněl hořce.

"Napil, ale velmi by tě to bolelo. A já ti nechci doopravdy ublížit."

Posměšně si odfrkla. "Ty jsi tak galantní..."

Damona se to nijak nedotklo. "Pověz mi, proč ses vlastně rozhodla mě hledat? Velmi mě překvapilo, když jsem ucítil tvou mysl..."

"To jsi mě slyšel až do Itálie?" Byla šokovaná.

"Ne," zasmál se pobaveně, "byl jsem poblíž. Ale nechtěl jsem, aby mě Stefan a jeho parta otravovali. Ovšem tobě jsem nemohl říct ne..."

Jeho oči bloudily po její štíhlé postavě a občas se někde přistavily. Cítila se nepříjemně, jak si ji detailně prohlížel, protože netušila, zda na ni myslí jako na přitažlivou dívku, nebo spíš chutnou potravu.

Najednou vstal a postavil se rovnou před ni. Chytil ji za ruku a donutil ji tím vstát. Pak jí rukou jemně odhrnul vlasy z ramena a stáhl košili tak, že zůstala s obnaženou šíjí.

"Teď ne," řekla tak ledově, jak jen dokázala, "domluvili jsme se, že napít se můžeš teprve až tehdy, když dokážeš objevit mé tajemství. A jako odměnu za to, že ho neprozradíš, dostaneš mou krev."

Znehybněl. V té tmě nedokázala vůbec rozeznat, jak se tváří a očekávala, že na ni nakonec zaútočí. Proto, když se k ní sehnul, lehce sebou škubla.

"Neboj se," zašeptal s ústy lehce přitisknutými na její rameno, "nic ti neudělám. Zatím..."

A pak bleskově zmizel.

Elysia si s úlevou vydechla a vybrala se po schodech nahoru za Chrisem. S údivem zjstila, že ten klidně usnul v její posteli a sestřin osud ho evidentně moc nezajímal.

Stáhla z něho deku a sama se uložila do houpacího křesla. Zadívala se ven z potemnělého okna a všimla si, že na stromě před jejich domem sedí obrovský černý havran. Byla však příliš unavená na to, aby se nad tím jakkoliv pozastavila a pomalu usnula.

_Milý deníčku,_

_ nějakou dobu jsem nic nepsal, jelikož jsem byl pryč. Utíkal jsem před Elysií a utíkal jsem sám před sebou. Poté, co jsem ochutnal její výjimečnou krev, jsem nad sebou kompletně ztratil kontrolu a to mě vyděsilo. Něco takového se mi ještě nikdy nestalo. Nikdo a nic mě tak nesmí ovládat, abych přestal myslet na to, co vlastně dělám. _

_ Rozhodl jsem se proto odjet do Itálie a to mi velmi pomohlo. Potkal jsem tam pár starých přátel, kteří mi dobře poradili. Dal jsem se trochu dohromady a sesnoval plán, jak budu postupovat dál._

_ MUSÍM se znova napít její krve, bez toho již nedokážu existovat. Ale protože vím, že sama by mi ji dobrovolně nikdy nedala (a já ji doopravdy nechci každou noc ubližovat), je nutné, abych co nejrychleji vyluštil její tajemství. _

_ Vzhledem k tomu, že nechce, aby se to dozvěděli její rodiče, je tedy jasné, že rodiče o tom vůbec nic neví. Takže kdo o tom vlastně ví, kromě ní? Ano, správně, její drahý bratříček... Zaměřím se tedy na něho, dostanu se do jeho slabé mysli a pak... dostanu, to po čem tak strašně moc toužím. _


	9. Damon's Diaries 9 Tamed Werewolf

Bonnie seděla na tribuně školního hřiště a nudila se. Čekala, až Elysia a Elena spolu dojezdí (Elysia učila několik dívek ze třídy jezdit na kolečkových bruslích) a bez zájmu pozorovala trénink fotbalového mužstva.

Matt, jako zdatný kapitán, vydával razantní povely a všichni kluci kolem něj skákali téměř jako loutky. Dokonce i mocný Stefan.

Bonnie po chvilce s údivem zjistila, že jediný, kdo se může Stefanovi (a potažmo i Mattovi) rovnat v šikovnosti a rychlosti - je Chris. Ten tichý, nenápadný, málomluvný kluk, který se většinou stranil velké společnosti a vídat ho bylo jenom spolu s Elysií. Byli jako dvojčata - kde byl jeden, objevil se nakonec i ten druhý.

Prohlížela si ho s nenadálým zájmem a uvědomila si, že doteď vůbec nevěnovala pozornost tomu, jak je pohledný. Byl hodně vysoký, štíhlý, se svaly tak akorát. Černé vlasy měl věčně rozcuchané, jako kdyby dosud neobjevil existenci udělátka jménem hřeben. Oči měl nebesky modré a hodně pronikavé.

Bonnie se na okamžik zasnila. Byla dlouho tajně zamilovaná do Damona a jednu dobu si myslela, že z toho snad i něco bude. Nebylo. Proto se rozhodla, že se zaměří na "obyčejné" kluky. Slovem obyčejný mínila někoho, kdo je naživu a ne nemrtvý. A to Chris splňoval. A navíc se jí doopravdy líbil. Rozhodla se, že se odpoledne Elysie nenápadně zeptá, jestli její bratr s někým nechodí. A pokud ne... no, mohla by konečně zažít ten nebeský pocit - milovat a být milována...

Její myšlenky přetrhla Elena, která si vedle ní sedla celá upocená a zchvácená.

"Ta holka mě snad zabije," hlesla a zhluboka se napila vody z láhve. Tou holkou mínila samozřejmě Elysii, která dosud kroužila kolem dráhy a nevypadala nijak unaveně.

"Je fakt dobrá," uznala Bonnie, ale pohled jí zase sklouzl ke Chrisovi, který právě mohutným výpadem poslal Matta k zemi. Vůbec si neuvědomila, jak nápadně ho pozoruje.

Její upřený pohled ale neunikl Caroline, která tam měla své družstvo roztleskávaček a všechny se tvářily, jak mohutně trénují. Caroline otočila hlavu tím, směrem, kam se soustavně dívala Bonnie a v hlavě jí začal klíčit ďábelský nápad. Samozřejmě to souviselo s Chrisem, který neměl ani tušení, že již brzy bude mít dvě fanynky.

Odpoledne seděly holky (Elena, Elysia, Bonnie a Meredith) v kavárničce na malém náměstí, těsně sousedící s pizzerií, kde Elysia pracovala a kde jí za chvilku začínala odpolední směna.

Klábosily spolu o všem možném, jako všechny dívky v jejich věku, ovšem Elena i Bonnie měly v hlavě otázky, které chtěly položit Elysii osamotě a obě dvě nezávisle na sobě přemýšlely, jak to zařídit.

Proto, když se Elysia zvedla, že odejde na toaletu, byla překvapená, jak rychle se Bonnie a Elena zvedly spolu s ní. Pokrčila rameny, jako že jí to je jedno a odkráčely spolu na WC.

Než stihla vejít do kabinky, chytla ji Bonnie za ruku a nedbaje na to, že je slyší Elena, zeptala se: "Chodí tvůj brácha teď s někým?"

_Aaaa, tak o to tady jde_, pomyslela si Elysia. "Ne, o nikom nevím," řekla nahlas.

"Jsi si jistá?" Chci říct... copak ti tvůj brácha říká úplně všechno?" Nechtěla věřit Bonnie.

"Jasně, že jo. Jsem jeho důvěrník."

"Hmmm... myslíš, že mám šanci?" Bonnie byla velice pohledná, malá zrzečka, ovšem její sebevědomí nesahalo vysoko.

"Chceš, abych vám domluvila rande?" Zeptala se na rovinu Elysia, která to již chtěla mít za sebou. Dobře si všimla, že Elena vešla do kabinky záchodu a čeká jenom na to, až Bonnie odejde.

"Tak jo... snad to nebude trapný," zazoufala Bonnie, ale nakonec souhlasila a odcupitala zpátky do kavárny.

V tu chvíli vyšla Elena z kabinky a podívala se na Elysii, klidně se opírající o roh umyvadla.

"Musím ti něco říct," začala bez obalu Elena. "Týká se to Damona. Já netuším, na jaké úrovni je vlastně váš vztah. Nevím, jak to bereš ty, ale můžu ti přesně říct, jak to bere on. Dokáže být velmi zlý a dokonce i krutý. Je nepředvidatelný a nevypočitatelný. A nedokáže být věrný. Nemůžeš ho změnit..."

"Proč myslíš, že bych ho chtěla měnit?" Přerušila ji netrpělivě Elysia. "Mně se líbí přesně takový, jaký je. Zlý a krvelačný upír. Je to chlap, se kterým nikdy nemůže být nuda. Překvapivý, vášnivý a temperamentní. Žádný uplakánek a mamánek."

Tím samořejmě narážela na Stefana a Elena to velmi dobře pochopila.

"No, já jsem tě varovala," reagovala uraženě a pak beze slova odešla.

Elysia se na sebe podívala do zrcadla. _Kristapána, do čeho se to vlastně ženu_, řekla si v duchu._ Co udělá Damon, když zjistí, kdo doopravdy jsem?_

Na tuto otázku však znal odpověď jenom Damon sám.

V ten večer byl v pizzerii nával a Elysia měla plné ruce práce, takže neměla ani chvilku času na to, aby se zabývala svým osudem. Občas mrkla na svého nového kolegu Sebastiána, před kterým ji Damon varoval, ale Damon nemohl vědět, že toho vlkodlaka nutně k něčemu potřebuje.

Když měla konečně patnáctiminutovou přestávku, odešla na zadní dvůr, sedla si na malé schůdky a zapálila si cigaretu. S úlevou do sebe nasála dým a opřela se zády o oloupanou zeď restaurace. Jak očekávala, za chvilku tam dorazil i Sebastián. Letmo ji obejmul a zapálil si taky.

"Dneska je úplněk," ozvala se po chvilce ticha Elysia.

"Naznačuješ tím něco?" Zeptal se. "Něco romantického?"

"Ani ne. Spíš něco strašidelného."

"Jako co?" Nechtěl rozumět. Netušil, že v něm poznala vlkodlaka na první pohled.

"Copak to na tebe nepůsobí? Necítíš nějaké pnutí?"

Udělal znechucenou grimasu, protože to pochopil. "Kristepane, myslíš si snad, že jsem nějaké primitivní zvíře?"

"Ne, nechtěla jsem tě urazit. Netuším, jak to funguje."

Neodpověděl. Pak odhodil nedopalek a vstal. "Řekni mi, jak jsi to vlastně zjistila? Známe se teprve několik dní a já jsem ti nic nenaznačil. Máš v sobě nějaký radar, nebo co? Rozeznáš hned upíry i vlkodlaky?"

Mlčky přikývla.

"Ty se mě nebojíš?"

Tuhle otázku ji kdysi už položil Damon. A odpověď byla stejná - NE.

Zasmál se. Odvážné holky se mu opravdu líbily. A tahle obzvlášť.

"Chtěla bys to vidět?"

Okamžitě věděla, na co myslí a nadšeně pokývala hlavou.

"Dnes večer?"

"Ok."

"A co tvůj upírský přítel? Nebude mu to vadit?"

"Dnes za mnou nepřijde. Má nějakou důležitou schůzku..."

Sebastián se pomalu a sebevědomě usmál. On tomu upírovi přebere holku a pak ho zmlátí do krvava. Možná ho potom nechá žít, a možná taky ne... Jeho rodina upíry nesnášela již několik století. A ostatní vlkodlaci v okolí s tím taky určitě nebudou mít problém. Ovšem takhle dopodrobna to Elysii nehodlal vykládat.

Po směně nasedli do jeho sporťáku a odjeli. Elysia se neptala kam, jenom tiše přemýšlela nad tím, proč všechny nadpřirozené bytosti musí mít tak nápadná auta. Je to nějaký gen nemrtvých a kouzelných?

Asi po půl hodině jízdy dorazily do malého lesa, rozkládajícího se za městem. Lesík nevypadal nijak strašidelně, dokonce ani ve světle úplňku.

Vystoupili z auta a Elysia se pohodlně usadila do trávy, jako by čekala na nějaké zajímavé divadelní představení.

Sebastián se začal pomalu svlékat a ona poplašeně přemýšlela, jestli mu rozuměla opravdu dobře. Chtěla vidět jeho proměnu, ne striptýz...

Zůstal před ní stát úplně nahý, ale zdálo se jako by ji vůbec nevnímal. Zavřel oči a soustředil se.

V tom šeru neviděla moc dobře, ale všimla si, jak se jeho tělo pomalu a postupně mění. Končetiny i obličej se prodlužovaly a zarůstaly srstí, postava se hrbila a zároveň natahovala do délky, uši se zvětšily, narostl mu čumák, obrovské tesáky a jeho oči zasvítly divokou zelenou barvou.

Fascinovaně ho pozorovala a zapomněla při tom na čas i na celý okolní svět. Netušila, jak dlouho to trvalo, ale najednou před ní stál obrovský a vyvinutý dospělý vlkodlak. Připadalo jí to nádherné.

Pomalu vstala a přišla až těsně k němu. Ani ji nenapadlo přemýšlet, jestli není nebezpečný. Opatrně ho pohladila po dlouhé, husté a hebké srsti. Byl mnohem vyšší než ona, ale nebála se ho.

"Vnímáš mě? Rozumíš, co ti teď říkám?" Zeptala se opatrně. Vlkodlak pokýval souhlasně hlavou.

"To je úžasné," byla ve vytržení, "můj ochočený vlkodlak."

"Takže tohle ti chybělo do tvé sbírky nadpřirozených bytostí?" Ozval se odněkud seshora Damonův chladný hlas.

Elysia sebou polekaně škubla. Vlkodlak nebezpečně zavrčel a nahrbil se, jakoby se chystal na boj. A tomu ona hodlala stůj co stůj zabránit.

Zvrátila hlavu a podívala se nahoru, ale v té tmě toho moc neviděla. Když se zase podívala před sebe, Damon už tam stál - v bojové pozici a přichystaný na souboj.

"Kluci, mohli byste toho nechat?" Ozvala se svým nejnormálnějším hlasem, jaký ze sebe dokázala vyloudit. Nemělo to absolutně žádný účinek.

Postavila se rovnou před vlkodlaka a podívala se Damonovi do očí.

"On mi neublíží. A nechtěla jsem po něm nic... myslím tím, nechtěla jsem tady dělat nic nemravného. Jenom ho vidět - ve vlkodlačí podobě."

"Proč?" Vyštěkl netrpělivě.

"Já... musím..." Nedokázala dokončit větu. "Musím mít spřáteleného vlkodlaka."

V tu chvíli se Sebastián bleskově proměnil zpátky a jak tak stál rovnou za ní - celý nahý, situaci to dávalo dost pikantní nádech.

"Obleč se!" Damon byl nesmlouvavý.

"Myslím, že jí to nevadí. A mimochodem, už mě viděla..." zasmál se klidně Sebastián, ale byl tak laskav, že si natáhl aspoň kalhoty.

"Takže, co jsi to říkala o spřáteleném vlkodlakovi, zlatíčko?" Usmál se na ni, čímž vyvolal zcela zjevný Damonův hněv.

"Já vám to nemůžu vysvětlovat. Je to velmi dlouhá historie. Navíc, ani nechci, aby to někdo věděl. Mimochodem," otočila se na Damona, "co tady vlastně děláš? Neříkal jsi mi snad, že dnes máš důležitou schůzku?"

"Už jsem ji vybavil. Byla to schůzka s tvým otcem a protože mi toho naznačil víc, než jsem očekával, mohl jsem ještě zajít pro tebe do práce. A uviděl jsem tě sedět klidně v jeho autě a frčet někam do lesa. Samozřejmě jsem chtěl vědět, co tady budete dělat..."

Damon pokračoval dál, ale ona ho už nevnímala. V hlavě ji rezonovala slova _tvůj otec mi toho naznačil víc, než jsem očekával_ a ona tušila, že Damon se pomalu, ale jistě dostává na stopu jejího tajemství. A až ho odhalí, ona bude navždycky jeho, protože nemůže dopustit, aby rodiče zjistili, co je vlastně zač.

"Sebastiáne, mohl bys mě omluvit, prosím? Domů půjdu s Damonem." Nečekala na jeho odpověď.

"Kde máš auto?" Zeptala se Damona a vybrala se tím směrem, jak jí naznačil. Zdálo se, že Damon chce Sebastiánovi ještě něco peprného říct, tak ho nesmlouvavě zatahala za rukáv a odešli spolu.

Počkala, než Sebastián odjede a na rovinu se zeptala. "Takže co ti můj otec řekl? Nebo respektive... co jsi dokázala vytáhnout z jeho hlavy? A jak jsi se s ním vůbec seznámil?"

"Bylo to jednoduché. Zařídil jsem, aby měl jakousi nepodstatnou poruchu na svém Volvu a pak jsem mu ji pomohl spravit. Mezitím vyšla ven tvá matka a uvidlěla mě. Pak to bylo rychlé... pozvali mě opět domů, přichystali večeři - mimochodem, víš, že Chris se mě celý večer vyptával na Bonnie? Zajímavé, že?"

Netrpělivě potřásla hlavou. "Neodbíhej od tématu."

"Takže, sedíme si takhle s tvým taťkou u kafíčka v obýváku, koukáme na fotbal a já si v jeho hlavě přečtu strašně zajímavou informaci - ohledně tvého narození a původu..." Naschvál se odmlčel a Elysia měla pocit, že omdlí. Už tušila, co asi zjistil. "Tedy, nejdřív přemýšlel o mně, jestli jsem pro tebe vhodný typ a tak... No a pak se zamyslel a zavzpomínal, jak tě našli kdesi v Rumunsku v děcáku - malou, nemocnou holčičku, s nejasným původem, kterou nikdo nechtěl. A jak složitě museli vybavovat adopci do Ameriky. Jak se snažili, abys zapomněla na svou minulost, ačkoliv to muselo být těžké, jelikož ti bylo už osm, když si tě osvojili. A jak tě Chris měl od začátku velmi rád a statečně tě bránil před posměškami spolužáků, když jsi ještě neuměla anglicky... A jak-"

"Drž hubu!" Zařvala na něho náhle a neobvykle hrubě. Měla pocit, že se s ní točí celý svět, že se jí rozskočí hlava a tělo se rozpadne na tisíc kousků. Věděla, že je ztracena, jakmile Damon objevil tajemství jejího původu, nic mu už nezabrání v tom, aby odjel do Rumunska a tam pátral dál. Jediné, na co se ještě mohla spoléhat, byla soudržnost rumunského upírského klanu Adeodatus a slovo, které ji dal jejich kníže Cornelius.

Když si to uvědomila, tak se uklidnila a zhluboka se nadechla.

"Omlouvám se," řekla tiše, ale na Damona se přitom nepodívala.

"To nic," mávl blahosklonně rukou, "když na člověka tak znenadání vybafne minulost, na kterou se snaží zapomenout, reakce bývá prudká. Znám to moc dobře," jeho hlas náhle zhořkl.

"Je pozdě, odvezu tě domů," nastartoval po chvilce mlčení auto a ani nečekal na její odpověď.

Když vcházela do domu, zastavil ji. "Řekneš mi něco sama, nebo mám pátrat dál?"

"Mám se ti sama nabídnout jako potrava? Ani mě nenapadne. Dohoda byla jasná - až to všechno zjistíš, jsem tvoje. A do té doby můžeš o mně jenom snít..." Zabouchla mu dveře před nosem.

"To taky udělám," odpověděl tiše, ale ona ho už neslyšela.

_Milý deníčku,_

_ ty informace, co se mi dneska povedly zjistit, jsou přímo dechberoucí. _

_ Naše malá kočička je Rumunka. Narodila se v nějaké vesnici kdesi v zapadákově jako Elysia Iohanescu. Její rodiče jsou dosud neznámí, jejich údaje nebyly uvedeny ani v tom děcáku, kde ji nějakou shodou náhod objevili Hunterovi. Taťka tam pátral po jakémsi ztraceném pokladu (o kterém náhodou vím, že ho vlastní jistá upírská rumunská rodina) a jednou večer v hustém dešti dostali defekt. Tak šli pešky několik kilometrů po rumunském venkově (který je mimochodem pěkně hnusný a málo obydlený) a natrefili na nějakou budovu - již zmíněný dětský domov. Tam je ubytovali, dali jim skromné jídlo a oni si všimli malé, hubené holčičky s velkýma očima, která seděla v koutě a nikdo se s ní nechtěl hrát, jakoby byla nakažená nějakou neznámou a strašnou nemocí._

_ Taťka, mamka i malý Chris (kterému v té době bylo devět let) si ji okamžitě zamilovali a vyptávali se na její původ. Ten jim ovšem z personálu nikdo neprozradil - prý to nevědí. Což je samozřejmě blbost, dokonce i v Rumunsku musí mít lidi osobní papíry. Takže bude důležité zjistit, kdo jsou její praví rodiče a kde se přesně narodila - ale to odbíhám. _

_ Nicméně, neskutečně složitě vybavili adopci (mám pocit, že to nebylo zcela legální a rozdalo se u toho množství úplatků) a vzali ji k sobě do rodiny. Dali ji své příjmení i lásku a z Elysie vyrostla krásná, ovšem trochu tajuplná dívka._

_ A teď otázky, které mě znepokojují:_

_ 1. Kdo jsou její PRAVÍ RODIČE?_

_ 2. Proč má UPÍRSKOU auru, ačkoliv je člověk?_

_ 3. Jak to, že umí vládnout Sílou?_

_ 4. Co je to za tajemný prsten, který přede mnou skrývá?_

_ 5. Proč se MUSÍ zkamarádit s vlkodlakem?_

_ Tuším, kde asi zjistím všechny odpovědi... A až na to přijdu, bude Elysia (vlastně její krev) pouze moje... Ovšem ještě předtím si musím vyřídit určitou malou záležitost s jedním vlkodlakem._


	10. Damon's Diaries 10 Romania

Stalo se přesně to, čeho se obávala. Ráno našla ve dveřích svítivě bílý lísteček s nápisem _Elysia_. Otevřela ho třesoucími se prsty a začetla se do Damonova nenapodobitelného rukopisu:

_Miláčku, na pár dní jsem musel odjet... Asi tušíš, kam. Nicméně, protože mám o tebe starosti, můj bratr dostal za úkol tě tak trochu hlídat. Nemusíš být naštvaná, nebude tě nijak omezovat._

_ Mimochodem, tvůj kamarád vlkodlak tě také nebude nijak obtěžovat. Tvůj otec dostal ode mně včera nějaké informace... a teď si myslí, že Sebastiánova společnost pro tebe není absolutně vhodná. Neboj, neprozradil jsem mu, že se tvůj kolega mění občas na velké zvíře... Jenom jsem naznačil, že je trochu prudší povahy a rád se pere. Takže nehrozí, že bys ho pozvala k vám domů, dokud budu pryč._

_ Nevím, jak dlouho se tam zdržím, to závisí od různých okolností... Ale můžu tě ujistit, že až se vrátím, budeš muset nosit noční košile s velkým výstřihem..._

_ Tvůj D._

Zmuchlala ten papír vztekle v ruce a hodila ho na zem. Pak si to rozmyslela a zase ho zvedla a uložila do své školní brašny. Chris se mezitím uráčil sejít dolů po schodech a z výrazu její tváře okamžitě poznal, že se něco děje.

"Damon odjel do Rumunska," prohlásila suše, "a pátrá po tom, odkud jsem."

Chris jenom nechápavě zakroutil hlavou. "Jak na to..." Zarazil se. "To má z MÉ HLAVY?"

"Ne, papínek si nedal pozor. Ani nemohl, protože netuší, že existují upíři a ti dokážou číst myšlenky."

"Proč to vlastně dělá?" Opravdu tomu nerozuměl.

"Ochutnal mou krev - tehdy večer, jak jsem se řízla. A protože jsem... kdo jsem, i moje krev je výjimečná. Až natolik, že ten hajzl udělá cokoliv, aby objevil mé tajemství. Slíbila jsem mu, že když se mu to povede, může mě kousnout. Kolikrát bude chtít. Za odměnu nic neprozradí našim."

"TY JSI SE OPRAVDU A KOMPLETNĚ ZBLÁZNILA!" Zařval na ni, protože po této informaci měl málem srdeční zástavu. "Jak jsi to mohla udělat? Co tě to napadlo? Co asi máma s tátou udělají, když to zjistí?"

"On jim to ale NEŘEKNE. Vím od Eleny, že vždy dodržel své slovo, i za cenu velkých obětí."

Chris chvíli horečně přemýšlel. A pak dostal nápad, který on sám považoval za bezvadný.

"Řekneš jim to sama. Ještě dnes. Pak Damon nebude mít v ruce žádnou páku, jak tě přinutit dát mu krev."

Pomalu zakroutila hlavou. "Nad touhle variantou jsem už přemýšlela, ale pak jsem ji zavrhla. Asi by mi... Teda určitě mi by nevěřili a možná by mě nechali zavřít do nějakého ústavu pro duševně labilní jedince. Ale ta kletba - respektive to proroctví by pokračovalo dál, bez ohledu na to, zda jsem tady doma, nebo někde za mřížemi. A krom toho si myslím, že nám Damon, Stefan a ta jejich parta můžou nějak pomoct."

Unaveně si sedl na práh dveří, jakoby neměl sílu vstát a jít do školy. "Takže to stále pokračuje? Nedá se tomu nijak vyhnout?"

"Ne," sedla si k němu a objala ho. "Můžu ale aspoň zjišťovat nějaké informace o upírech a vlkodlacích a připravit si jaký-taký plán."

"Můžu ti nějak pomoct já?"

"Můžeš zkusit být ten nejlepší brácha na světě," poškádlila ho, vyskočila a vytáhla ho na nohy. Neodolal jejímu úsměvu, tak jenom pokrčil rameny a šel nastartovat svého polorozpadlého Forda.

Bonnie se nemohla dočkat oběda a když konečně uviděla Elysii, zamávala na ni, aby si k ní sedla. Ani nepočkala na než si něco nabere na lžičku a hned na ni vystartovala:

"Tak co, domluvila jsi nám už nějakou schůzku?"

Ale Elysia zcela zjevně otázku nepochopila. Až potom ji začalo pomalounku svítat - měla Chrisovi domluvit rande s Bonnie! Jenomže v návalu svých vlastních starostí na to úplně zapomněla, ale styděla se jí to říct, protože tu malou zrzku měla docela ráda.

"Jistě," zalhala jí hladce, "Chris slaví příští týden narozky, tak jsem mu naznačila, že by bylo dobré, aby letos konečně uspořádal nějakou oslavu. On to totiž jinak hrozně nesnáší..."

"Jako každej chlap," odtušila Bonnie zasněně. "Co bych mu měla dát? Co má rád?"

"Nooo...," zamyslela se Elysia, "má rád všechno italské. Italské písně. Italské jídlo..."

Bonnie nadšeně vypískla a odběhla neznámo kam. Jenomže Elysii nebylo souzené se v ten den klidně najíst. Přisedli si k ní Stefan s Elenou a tvářili se tajemně. Stefan na ni dokonce zamrkal.

"Co?" Zeptala se netrpělivě.

"Damon prý odjel někam do Evropy - sehnat ti nějaký speciální dárek."

Převrátila oči. "Narozeniny mám až 30. dubna. A Vánoce jsou ještě daleko, takže netuším, o čem to tady mluvíš."

"Damon rád dává neobvyklé dárky," promluvila Elena, "i když obdarovaný zrovna nic neslaví." Jetí tón byl kupodivu dost výhrůžný, což Elysia zaregistrovala, Stefan ovšem ne.

"Stefane, mohl bys mi donést ještě vodu, prosím?" Zamrkala Elena svůdně na svého milého, takže ten se poslušně zvedl.

"Ty víš, kam Damon odjel, že je to tak?" Zaútočila bez obalu na Elysii. "Nám nic neřekl, jenom, že má něco velmi důležitého někde v zahraničí. Ale jsem si jistá, že to nějak souvisí s tebou."

Elysia ztěžka polkla. "Být tebou, radši po tom nepátrám," řekla tiše a pak prostě a jednoduše odešla.

Hledala na chodbách Chrise a když ho konečně uviděla, pocítila velkou úlevu. K jejímu údivu se však bráška velmi dobře bavil s nějakou brunetkou z druháku a když se loučili, dali si letmou pusu.

_Tak to není moc dobré_, pomyslela si Elysia, jelikož si hned vzpomněla na slib, který dala Bonnie. A zatím vůbec netušila, jak to vlastně s Chrisem zařídí.

Večer seděli spolu s rodiči u večeře a jelikož Elysii nezbývalo do příštího týdne moc času, rozhodla se využít pomoci matky a přemluvit Chrise k oslavě.

"Mami, nebylo by fajn, kdyby Chris konečně uspořádal nějakou pořádnou oslavu narozenin? Vždyť mu bude osmnáct, proboha, to si zaslouží nějaký mejdan, ne?"

Matka nadšeně pokývala hlavou. "Kdybys nám dovolil to zařídit..."

Chris se málem udusil soustem, které si právě vložil do pusy. "Ježíši... hlavně ne balonky a konfety. Nebo klaun...! Ale taková pěkná striptérka, ta by se mi líbila..." Zamrkal na tátu a ten na něho udělal souhlasnou grimasu.

Elysia byla překvapená, že tak hladce a bez problémů souhlasil a pokračovala ještě dál. "Jo, mimochodem, jedné mé spolužačce se hodně líbíš a měla by docela zájem."

Rodiče se s potěšením podívali na syna. Zatím neměl pořádnou známost, všechny holky ho po čase pustili k vodě ( i když za to vlastně mohla Elysia, Chris jí dával přednost přede všema).

"Kterápak to je?" Zeptal se opatrně a v duchu se modlil, aby to nebyla Meredith. Ta v něm vzbuzovala jakousi posvátnou hrůzu, jako socha světice.

"Bonnie."

Oddechl si. "Zajímavé...," prohlásil. Dosud si ji moc nevšímal, ale na druhou stranu... byla velmi přitažlivá. Na okamžik se zamyslel, jestli je zrzavá úplně všude, ale jeho rozjímání přerušil táta.

"Tak děcka, já vám tu oslavu zaplatím. A abyste neřekli, my s mámou se zdekujeme do města a nebudeme vám tady smrdět. Na druhou stranu očekávám, že se tady nic převratného nestane."

Elysia s Chrisem okamžitě a rádi souhlasili. V tu chvíli ale ještě netušili, jak katastrofálně to všechno dopadne.

Caroline čekala opřená na chodbě, dokud nezazvonil zvonec. Při tom zvuku se napjala jako kočka, přejela si dlaní po noze a uhladila ultrakrátkou sukýnku. Když uviděla, jak se otevírají protější dveře, připravila se na útok.

Její kořist zrovna vycházela ze třídy. Vůbec ji nezaregistroval, tak mu musela doslova vlézt do cesty.

"Ahoj, ty jsi Chris, že?" Zapředla sladce a dala si záležet, aby si všimnul její vzedmutá ňadra.

Jenom mlčky přikývl.

"Slyšela jsem, že chystáš velkou oslavu narozenin a já myslela... No, pokud bys mě pozval, mohli bychom se trochu líp seznámit. Poznat se a tak... Všímám si tě už nějakou dobu na tréninku."

Ohromeně na ni zíral, jako by nerozuměl, co mu vlastně říká. _Oooh, to bude lehké_, potěšila se v duchu, _bye-bye Bonnie... tvůj Chris bude můj._

"Dobře, bude to příští pátek a začínáme v sedm večer. Víš, kde bydlíme?" Vzpamatoval se nakonec.

"Budu tam, spolehni se. Jo... a nikomu neříkej, žes mě pozval. Myslím, že tvoje ségra mě moc nemá ráda." Zamrkala na něj svůdně.

V tu chvíli by jí slíbil všechno na světě. Byl to přece jenom obyčejný chlap...


	11. Damon's Diaries 11 Bad Birthday

Nastal den D a Elysia byla hodně vzrušená. A taky byla ráda, že organizace oslavy osmnáctých narozenin jejího bratra ji zaměstnávala natolik, že nemyslela moc intenzivně na Damona a na to, co asi dělá v Rumunsku. Byl pryč už skoro 10 dní a ona si byla jista, že něco již musel zjistit - přesto se ji nesnažil nijakým způsobem kontaktovat. Nepředpokládala, že by se mu snad něco stalo, protože podle toho, co ji naznačoval, již dokonce i párkrát zemřel, stal se znova člověkem a pak opět upírem, přežil surové mučení a bitky atd... Takže strach o něj určitě neměla.

Vyšla na zahradu jejich domu a okouzleně se zadívala kolem sebe. Firma, kterou najal (a štědře zaplatil) jejich otec, odvedla skvělou práci. Vypadalo to tam jako někde v Itálii - palmy, pomerančovníky a záhony kytek zdobily okraje malého plácku, uprostřed se rozkládaly malé, kovové stolky s kostkovanými ubrusy a z pultu speciálně najatého DJ se linula vtíravá italská písnička - "Lasciatemi cantare, con la chitarra in mano..."

V místní cukrárně nechala matka vyrobit dort ve tvaru obrovské italské vlajky, který měl celou oslavu ukončit. Rodiče sice zakázali veškerý alkohol, nicméně, pod Elysiinou postelí se pár lahví dobrého pití našlo. Ona sama vůbec nepila, dokázala si však představit, že pozvaní hosté něco takového budou vyžadovat.

Kolem sedmé (poté, co se rozloučili s rodiči), začali vítat první hosty a trousili se i takoví, co vlastně oficiální pozvání nedostali - hostitelům to však nevadilo a Chris byl rád, že Elysia tak bude mít možnost poznat víc lidí ze školy.

Stefan s Elenou dorazili přesně v osm - oba dva skvěle oblečení, elegantní, nádherní - takže okamžitě upoutali pozornost. Šli rovnou ke Chrisovi a Stefan mu obřadně podal malý, úhledně zabalený balíček.

"To mě poser," zašeptal neslušně Chris poté, co ho rozbalil. Byla to velmi starý a neskutečně vzácný staroitalský rukopis, o kterém se předpokládalo, že ho psal sám velký Leonardo.

"Kde jsi to...?" Chris nedokončil větu, protože ho ihned napadlo, kde a jak to asi Stefan sehnal. Málem se vděčností rozbrečel, tak jenom překvapeného upíra mohutně objal a pak se vrhl i na jeho přítelkyni. Ta to však strpěla pouhé dvě sekundy a hned se odtáhla.

"Já jsem tady taky!" Zapištěla Bonnie a nenápadně se snažila Elenu od Chrise odtlačit. Podala Chrisovi poměrně velký, nápadný balík s obrovskou mašlí, který se ovšem oslavenec trochu zdráhal otevřít. Nedokázal si představit, co mu taková malá, nevinná Bonnie asi může dát.

Byl však mile překvapen, když zjistil, že je to kompletní sbírka největších italských hitů od osmdesátých let až po dnešek.

"Díky, to je perfektní," usmál se na ni a taky ji objal. Na rozdíl od ní však tomu kamardáskému objetí nepřikládal žádnou důležitost, protože úplně zapomněl, že po něm Bonnie jede. V duchu nustále přemýšlel, kdy už konečně dorazí Caroline.

V deset večer již byla zábava v plném proudu a hosté byli rozlezlí nejenom po celé zahradě, ale i po domě - hlavně všude tam, kde byla tma a soukromí. Takže když šla Elysia do kuchyně pro led, neustále zakopávala o roztoužené páry v milostném objetí.

V kuchyni však taky už někdo byl, tak jenom zašeptala: "Nenechte se rušit, ani nerozsvítím, k lednici trefím i potmě."

Ti dva ji neodpověděli a jí to nijak netrápilo. Otevřela dveře lednice a vypadla na ni flaška piva a ihned se roztříštila na podlaze.

"Sakra fix," zamumlala naštvaně, protože se jí nechtělo uklízet a pak bez obalu zapla světlo, aby na to lépe viděla.

Když se otočila zpátky, ztuhla v nevěřícném postoji. Ten zamilovaný páreček, co se tak vášnivě milkoval v kuchyni - byli Chris a Caroline...

"Co ta tady... Chci říct... Co ty s ní tady...?" Nedokázala se vykoktat Elysia ještě celá v šoku.

"Ségro, trochu nás rušíš," prohlásil nonšalantně Chris, ale Caroline stále nepustil z náruče. Ta se jenom drze uculovala.

"Ty idiote!" Vzapatovala se konečně Elysia. "Copak se musíš zahodit s první štětkou, co ti vejde do cesty! Ty nevíš, že tahle osoba je tu jenom proto, aby tě využila, nebo aby mě ponížila, nebo mi něco udělala naschvál! Vůbec o TEBE NESTOJÍ! Je to kurva a chodí s vlkodlakem! Dokonce s ním kdysi čekala dítě!"

To všechno sice byla pravda, ale Caroline to vytočilo do nepříčetnosti.

"A ty zase chodíš s upírem! O co jsi lepší ode mě? Pojď, Chrisi, je načase, abys mi ukázal svůj pokoj." Chytla ho zaruku a on za ní šel poslušně jako pes, na sestru se ani nepodíval.

Elysia si všimla, že už je hodně opilý a silně zadoufala, že ho to do rána přejde. Neměla sílu to dál řešit a ani to nemělo cenu, Chris nebude přístupný rozumným argumentům, dokud nebude střízlivý.

Naštvaně se vrátila zpátky na zahradu a zapálila si cigaretu. Přisedla si k ní Bonnie s prosebným pohledem, a to ji ještě víc vytočilo.

"Hele, zrzko," otočila se na ni bez obalu, "na mého bráchu zapomeň. Asi to pro tebe nebude ten nejvhodnější typ. Zrovinka se ožral a teď si to nejspíš rozdává s Caroline ve svém pokoji." Hned, jak to vyslovila, toho prudce olitovala, ovšem už bylo pozdě. Bonnie vyhrkly slzy do očí a odběhla pryč.

"Ty asi nemáš moc kamarádů, viď?" Sedl si k ní Stefan. "Proč jsi tak naštvaná?" Zeptal se, když viděl, jak se Elysia tváří.

"Mít bratra je někdy opravdu hodně náročný sport," odpověděla a zapálila si další cigaretu.

"Povídej mi o tom," zasmál se. "Mimochodem, když už mluvíme o bratrech... Víš něco nového o Damonovi?"

Zavrtěla hlavou.

"Víš aspoň, kdy se vrátí?"

"Byla bych radši, kdyby se nevrátil vůbec," zamumlala nezřetelně.

"Cože?"

"Přece není malé mimino, abys ho musel furt hlídat, ne?"

"To ne, ale má velký talent na to, aby se dostával do neuvěřitelných potíží. Někdy ti to budu vyprávět."

"Není třeba. Damon už mi něco vykládal."

"Ano? A co konkrétně?"

"Jak jste zachránili svět, bla bla bla... Obvyklé pohádky na dobrou noc."

"Jenomže to nebyla pohádka. Zažili jsme příšerné věci, dokonce jsme nějakou dobu pobývali v Temné dimenzi."

Z výrazu její tváře pochopil, že ví, co je Temná dimenze a to bylo zajímavé. Normálně o tom lidé neměli ani ponětí.

"Musí v tobě něco být... něco výjimečného, když Damon dělá kvůli tobě takové věci," promluvil Stefan po chvilce ticha, "mám pocit, že něco hledá."

"Bylo by mnohem lepší, kdyby to nenašel," řekla bez obalu.

"Bojíš se toho, kdo vlastně jsi?"

Ztuhla a nevěřícně se na něho podívala. Takhle trefně to ještě nikdo nikdy nevyjádřil.

"No... vlastně, se bojím toho, kým budu. Už brzy."

"Tomu nerozumím."

"Až se Damon vrátí, určitě ti to rád vysvětlí," zvedla se od stolu a odešla. Sedla si v koutě zahrady a jenom útrpně čekala, až všichni odejdou.

V jednu ráno už v jejich domě nebyla ani noha a Elysia začala pomalu uklízet ten neskutečný bordel. Jako první zlikvidovala prázdné láhve od whisky, vína a piva. Ukázalo se, že hosté měli fakt obrovskou žízeň. Rozpatlaného dortu a převrácených a poblitých židlí si zatím nevšímala.

Láhve naházela do obrovského černého pytle a ihned to vynesla do popelnice. Na to ještě naaranžovala nějaké odpadky (to kdyby otce náhodou napadlo ten pytel zkontrolovat).

Umyla se a unaveně kráčela po schodech nahoru do svého pokoje, když vtom o někoho zakopla. Rychle zašátrala po vypínači a rozsvítila světlo.

Před ní seděla rozcuchaná a ubrečená Caroline, s roztrhanými šaty a rozmazaným make-upem. Vzlykala a celá se třásla.

Ačkoliv ji Elysia nesnášela, musela se to zeptat: "Co se ti stalo?"

Caroline se na ni podívala, jakoby si ji teprve teď doopravdy všimla a pomalu se postavila.

"Tvůj bratr," dýchla ji nenávistně do obličeje, "to se mi stalo! Znásilnil mě! Byl ožralý jako prase a vůbec mě neposlouchal! Byl jako zdivočelé zvíře!"

Elysia nevěřícně zakroutila hlavou.

"Co to na mě zkoušíš? Vypadám snad jako naivka z telenovely?"

"Hned teď půjdu na policii," vybrala se Caroline rozhodně směrem dolů.

Když už byla téměř u dveří, zastavil ji Elysiin hlas.

"Počkej," řekla rezignovaně, "nechoď nikam. Co chceš zato, abys mlčela?"

Caroline byla od ní stále odvrácená, takže Elysia nemohla vidět ten vítězný úsměv na jejím obličeji.

Druhý den ráno bylo příšerné. Chris se probral z opice a vůbec nic si nepamatoval, ale protože rodiče už byli doma, Elysia na sobě nemohla dát nic poznat a jen se nepřítomně usmívala. Občas něco odpověděla matce, která se neustále a dokola vyptávala na oslavu a na to, jestli Bonnie sbalila Chrise.

Pokaždé, když Elysia uslyšela jméno _Bonnie_, tak se kousla do rtu. Měla obrovské výčitky svědomí, ačkoliv si uvědomovala, že ona sama za nic nemůže. Události se prostě vyvinuly úplně jinak.

Nemohla se dočkat odpoledne, kdy jí začínala směna v práci a rychla vypadla z baráku. Půjčila si tátovo Volvo a pospíchala do pizzerie. Zaparkovala úplně nakřivo, ale nepřikládala tomu žádnou důležitost.

Když nahlásila příchod, rozhlížela se kolem sebe, ale Sebastiána nikde neviděla. S hrůzou si uvědomila, že ho neviděla celou tu dobu, co byl Damon pryč a zadoufala, že se ti dva někdě tajně nepoprali a Sebastián teď neleží někde zraněný.

V sobotu odpoledne a hlavně večer měli v práci děsný fofr, tak neměla na nic čas, ale později si ukradla patnáct minut jenom pro sebe a šla si na dvůr zakouřit.

Z kapsy zástěry vytáhla mobil a vytočila Sebastiánovo číslo. Nikdo to nezvedal, ačkoliv to zkoušela znova a znova.

Sedla si na své obvyklé místo na schodech a zapálila si. Najednou ji zazvonil mobil, který stále držela v ruce. Podívala se na displej - Sebastián. "Jsi v pořádku?" Zeptala se jakéhokoliv úvodního pozdravu.

"Proč bych něměl být?" Jeho hlas zněl dost odtažitě.

"Dlouho jsem tě neviděla. A tady nikdo o tobě nic nevěděl."

"Zato ten tvůj upír toho o mně ví docela dost. Nevím, co navykládal tvému tátovi, ale ten se postaral o to, že mě vyhodili."

"Cože?" Dostala záchvat kašle. "Jak to... ja tě mohli vyhodit?"

"Zeptej se na to svého papínka." Teď už byl opravdu naštvaný a ona to cítila.

"Ale..."

"Čau! A už mi nevolej!"

Zavěsil. _Tak to je kompletně v pytli,_ pomyslela si znaveně. _A já potřebuji vlkodlaka k tomu, abych..._

_ABYS CO?_ Vešel ji do myšlenek najednou Damon.

Prudce se postavila a rozhlížela se. "Kde jsi?" Zeptala se nahlas.

"Tady, lásko!" Najednou seskočil odněkud shora.

"Musíme si promluvit," vyhlásila nekompromisně.

"Ano, to musíme. Mám toho spoustu, co ti musím říct..." Odpověděl klidně a nebesky se usmál. Ovšem ten úsměv nevěstil nic dobrého.


	12. Damon's Diaries 12 Elysia Nosferatu

"Za dvě hodiny mi končí směna," odhodila nedopalek cigarety na zem a naštvaně ho zašlápla. "Počkej na mě," pohodila hlavou a vrátila se zpátky do restaurace, ani nečekala na jeho odpověď.

Damon vykouzlil křivý úsměv a zmizel. Příští dvě hodinky ovšem nestrávil v autě nicneděláním, nýbrž přímo v sále restaurace, kde si sedl za stůl přesně v jejím rajónu a nechal se od ní milostivě obsluhovat.

Elysia jen stěží krotila vztek a nosila mu jídlo a pití na stůl se zaťatými zuby. To, co si v tu chvíli myslela, je jen stěží publikovatelné. Přemýšlela nad tím, co tak hrozného navykládal o Sebastiánovi, že ho hned vyrazili. Trápilo ji samozřejmě i to, co Damon asi tak zjistil v Rumunsku a jestli se dostal přímo do rumunského klanu Adeodatus, se kterým byla tak nějak spřízněná, ačkoliv byla jenom pouhým člověkem.

Po zavíračce se ani neobtěžovala s převlékáním a vyšla ven. Za sekundu byl u ní a gestem ruky ji pozval do svého auta. Podívala se na otcovo Volvo, se kterým přijela, stále křivě zaparkované u obrubníku, ale pak to pustila z hlavy.

Damon sešlápnul pedál svým obvyklým brutálním způsobem a zamířil ven z města. Po chvilce jízdy zajel do svého obvyklého rajónu, kde vycucával holky - do malého lesíka, kde se daly najít příjemná zákoutí.

Zaparkoval, vystoupil ven a opřel se o auto. Elysia se neochotně vysoukala za ním. Hlavou jí bleskla myšlenka, že je právě půlnoc a ona je úplně sama někde v lese s upírem, kterému se nedá věřit, ale ke svému údivu si uvědomila, že nemá vůbec strach.

"Můžeš mi vysvětlit, co ti Sebastián udělal, že se mu tak mstíš?"

Tvářil se, že nerozumí.

"Co jsi navykládal mému otci? Zavolal do restaurace a na základě jeho telefonátu Sebastiána vyhodili, ani se prý neobtěžovali říct mu nějaký rozumný důvod."

"To, co jsem řekl, byla svatá pravda," vyhlásil klidně a díval se jí přímo do očí, "Sebastián není tak hodný a milý hoch, jak si možná myslíš. Já tady žiju už poměrně dlouho, ale jeho rodina se přistěhovala teprve nedávno. Když jsem poznal, že je vlkodlak, začal jsem shánět nějaké informace - neptej se mě kde a jak. Ale tvůj miláček žil předtím v New Yorku, kde vystudoval střední školu jenom proto, že se vedení školy bálo jeho výhrůžek jeho rodičů. A Sebastián byl vůdcem klanu, který terorizoval celé širé okolí - dokonce i ve vlkodlačí podobě. Občas ztrácí sebakontrolu a je hodně nebezpečný. Zhruba tohle jsem řekl tvému otci, samozřejmě bez té vlkodlačí části. Dostal jsem i telefon na ředitele Sebastiánovy školy, který mi řekl zajímavé věci - hošánek byl párkrát zatčen za výtržnictví, přepadení a vyhrožování svým spolužákům a dokonce i jejich rodičům. Takže tvůj otec nejspíš usoudil, že tato společnost pro tebe nebude vhodná ani v práci, ani v soukromí. Ale opravdu jsem netušil, že zajde až tak daleko a postará se, aby ho vyhodili v restauraci. Jenom jsem chtěl, aby k vám Sebastián nechodil domů a nestýkal se s tebou. To vše jenom kvůli tvém bezpečí, na které jsem jaksi nemohl z Rumunska dohlížet."

Unaveně si sedla do trávy a opřela si hlavu o ruce. "Říkáš mi pravdu?" Zeptala se, ale z výrazu jeho obličeje usoudila, že ano.

Damon si k ní sedl a jednou rukou ji objal kolem ramen. "Já taky nejsem žádný svatoušek, ale za nic na světě bych doopravdy neublížil žádné ženě. Nikdy bych tě neuhodil a neohrozil tvé bezpečí. Což u jiných nadpřirozených bytostí zaručit nemohu - samozřejmě kromě mého svatého bratra. Ten šel až tak daleko, že přestal pít lidskou krev."

Elysii začalo silněji bušit srdce kvůli vzrušení. Ovšem to nebylo z Damonova doteku, ale chystala se zeptat, co vlastně dělal v Rumunsku.

"Takže," promluvila, ale zadrhl se jí hlas, takže si musela odkašlat, "jak ses tam měl? Potkal si tam nějaké nové zajímavé lidi?"

Podíval se na ni a zasmál se. "Kde bych měl začít? No... aha, už vím. Takže poprvé - neměl bych tě volat Elysia Hunter, protože to není tvé skutečné jméno. Ty jsi slečna Elysia Tepes de Nosferatu, hraběnka Dracul. Úžasný titul - na to, že jsi jenom člověk..."

Ztěžka polkla. Damon byl už takový, šel rovnou k věci. Když věděl tohle, určitě zjistil i všechno ostatní.

"Proto máš tak nádhernou, svůdnou a neuvěřitelnou krev - jsi přímým potomkem nejslavnějšího upíra na světě, koluje v tobě vzácná síla. Tvá krev je jako živý pramen moci a rozkoše a to z tebe dělá magnet na upíry. Patříš k významnému rodu, jehož počátek sahá několik staletí dozádu. Vlad Tepes měl děti, ještě předtím, než se stal upírem a ty jsi potomkem jednoho z nich. Protože když se Vlad III. proměnil na Draculu, předal svým žijícím dětem vzácnou sílu, kterou dědili z pokolení na pokolení, ale nikdo z nich se neproměnil na upíra a nevyužil tu možnost, stát se nejmocnější bytostí. Ovšem s tebou je to jiné - jsi předmětem dávného proroctví, které říká, že se staneš jednou z nás. Já jen doufám, že budu u toho... Jo, a taky jsi zdědila různé poklady - jako například veneum desmodus (jed na upíry) spolu s receptem, dva nesmírně vzácné Dračí náhrdelníky - nejmocnější upírské zbraně na světě a spoustu zlata, stříbra a takových cetek, že?"

Elysia mlčela. Nedokázala pochopit, že to všechno Damon zjistil, akčoliv ji kníže Cornelius - šéf rumunského upírského klanu ujistil, že to nikomu cizímu neřeknou.

"Jsi opravdu šikovný," řekla odtažitě. "To by mě zajímalo, jak jsi..."

"Jak jsem na to přišel?" Zasmál se a pohodil hlavou. "To je moje tajemství. Když něco opravdu moc chci, tak to taky dostanu," podíval se přímo na její odhalený krk.

"Tady ne. Teď ne." Přitáhla si svetřík těsněji kolem ramen.

"Dobře," řekl nedbale a vyskočil. "Tak přijdu později k tobě. A neboj, nikdo si toho nevšimne," mrkl na ni šibalsky.

Netvářila se nijak přátelsky a jeho náhle přepadly pochybnosti. "Nechceš dofám porušit naši dohodu - já tvým rodičům neprozradím, jaký je tvůj původ a ty mi dáš napít. Kolik budu chtít a kdy budu chtít."

"Jasně, dělej si co chceš," odpověděla a jemu se to zdálo podezřelé. Všiml si jejího utrápeného výrazu.

"Neboj, to nebude bolet. Vlastně některým lidem se to zdá docela příjemné," snažil se ji povzbudit.

Pokrčila rameny. "To mě teď nijak netrápí. Mám jiné starosti."

Nechápavě zakroutil hlavou. "Upír ti teď právě řekl, že tě bude cucat do sytosti a ty máš jiné starosti?"

"Co si myslíš o Caroline Forbesové?" Zeptala se náhle.

"Je to velmi krásná a velmi podlá osůbka. Je schopna přivolat si na pomoc i samotného Ďábla, když to potřebuje. A to myslím doslova. Proč se mě na to ptáš?"

"Protože obvinila mého bratra ze znásilnění."

Překvapeně hvízdl. "Jak k tomu došlo?"

"Na oslavě jeho narozenin. Pozval ji k nám bez mého vědomí, pak se příšerně opil a vzal ji k sobě do pokoje. Později jsem ji našla venku - celou ubrečenou a rozcuchanou a začala vyhrožovat, že půjde na policii. Abych ji zastavila, musela jsem jí něco slíbit."

"Svou duši? Svou krev? Nebo peníze?" Zeptal se, ale Elysia neměla náladu na žerty.

"Mám prý zajistit, aby patřila k nám do party - a tím myslela tebe, Stefana, Elenu a všechny ostatní. Nemám ji napadat a vyhrožovat ji. A hlavně, chce hrozně moc chodit s Chrisem. Když to všechno dodržím, bude zticha a nikomu nic neřekne."

"A co na to Chris?"

"Ten si nic nepamatuje, byl totálně v rauši. Poslední, na co si vzpomíná, jak se spolu líbali, potom mu dala Caroline něco napít... A konec. Úplná tma."

Damon intenzivně přemýšlel. Pokud chce někdo jako Caroline za každou cenu chodit s někým, jako je Chris, něco v tom vězí. Ale zatím netušil, co to může být a ani se tím nehodlal trápit. Byl netrpělivý, hrozně toužil po Elysiině krvi, bylo to jako droga, která se válí přímo před ním a on si ji nemůže vzít.

Jemně ji pohladil po vlasech. "Je už pozdě, vezmu tě domů."

Podívala se na něho, protože jí bylo jasné, že o čas tady vůbec nejde. CHCE JI.

Pomalu se postavila a vzpomněla si, že před restaurací nechala otcovo auto.

"Musím se vrátit zpátky do práce a jet domů s tátovým vozem, ráno ho bude určitě potřebovat. Ty můžeš jet za mnou a až budu připravena, dám ti znamení."

Souhlasil, i když nerad.

Když však dorazili k restauraci, papínkovo Volvo tam nebylo. Elysia zmateně poběhovala sem a tam, ale nakonec si musela přiznat pravdu. Auto zmizelo.

Damon viděl, že noc se nevyvíjí k jeho prospěchu a rozhodl se konat.

"Odvezu tě teď domů," vyhlásil rezolutně.

"Ale to auto..."

"Já ho najdu." Jeho tón jasně naznačoval, že to myslí smrtelně vážně.

Během pár minut byli u nich doma. Když Elysia odemykala vstupní dveře, uslyšela tichý šepot. "Hlavně nezaspi, nerad bych tě budil..."

Když se ohlédla, byl už Damon pryč.

Probudil ji tichý, skřípavý zvuk kliky na jejích dveřích. Byla zmatená a v polospánku, nedokázala si na nic vzpomenout. Hlavou jí vířily myšlenky o tom, jak byla v práci, mluvila s Damonem, potom nedokázala najít auto a nakonec... neměla usnout...

Snažila se probrat a posadila se na posteli. Natáhla ruku k vypínači lampy, ale on ji zastavil.

"Já světlo nepotřebuji," zašeptal, "a nechceme přece někoho probudit, že?"

Zůstala nehybně sedět, protože netušila, co má vlastně dělat. Přemáhala smích, protože ji napadlo, že by někdo měl sepsat příručku s názvem "JAK SE ZACHOVAT, KDYŽ SE VÁS CHYSTÁ KOUSNOUT UPÍR." Ale nemohla se zasmát nahlas, protože nevěděla, jak by na to nadržený Damon reagoval.

Klekl si před ní a objal ji kolem pasu. Vypadalo to skoro jako milostná předehra, jenomže oba dva aktéři věděli, že o sex tady vůbec nejde. Upíři sex nepotřebují, stačí jim jenom pití krve - je to jako láska, rozkoš, jídlo, drogy, peníze a neuvěřitelná moc v jednom.

"Neboj, bude to bolet jenom chvilku," řekl tiše a sklonil se k jejímu krku


	13. Damon' Diaries 13 Demonia

Paprsky mdlého slunce vnikaly přes zataženou záclonu na okně pokoje a pomalu probouzely Elysii z hlubokého spánku. Líně otevřela oči a zamžourala. Cítila se velmi slabá a unavená, jakoby vůbec nespala. Začala se protahovat jako kočka. Na nočním stolku nesmlouvavě zadrnčel budík, tak se opatrně postavila. Zatočila se jí hlava a zase si musela sednout, přitom se rukou opírala o pelest postele, protože měla intenzivní pocit, že spadne.

_Co to sakra se mnou je?_ Přemýšlela neklidně. A potom si vzpomněla. _**BYL TADY DAMON.**_

A pak jí to došlo. Rychle se postavila, nedbaje na mdloby, které se o ni pokoušely a utíkala do koupelny. Postavila se před malé zrcadlo a natáhla krk. Byly tam. Jasné a zřetelné stopy čerstvého upířího kousnutí. Dva malé, červené otvory, zacelené zaschlou krví. Neodolala a projížděla po těch jizvičkách prstem. Teď už to nebolelo. Na okamih se zamyslela. _Damon přišel až na ránem,_ vzpomínala, _byl celý ušpiněný, jakoby se s někým předtím porval. Přišel ke mně, objal mě, stáhnul mi límec košile z krku a... kousnul. Chvíli to bolelo, ale znova to ustalo, ovšem nebylo to vůbec příjemné, jak sliboval. Spíš naopak. A já jsem se cítila jako ovce, kterou vedou na porážku. Jestli to takhle bude každou noc... To se radši zabiju. Proč jsem mu to vůbec slibovala? Jak jsem se do toho namočila? Co budu dělat?_ Zoufale si opláchla obličej studenou vodou a trochu se jí ulevilo, takže už byla schopna normálně uvažovat. Začala si čistit zuby a vtom si vzpomněla na tátovo auto, které včera zmizelo a Damon ho slíbil najít. Ale jelikož spolu v noci moc nemluvili, netušila, jestli se mu to povedlo. Opatrně se poutírala a vrátila se do pokoje. Na moment zaváhala a pak otevřela okno. BYLO TAM! Tátovo Volvo stálo vzorně zaparkované přesně tam, kde obvykle a dokonce bylo i kompletně vyčištěné. Elysia netušila, jak a kde ho Damon našel, ale rozhodla se mu poděkovat. Zachránil ji od velkého průseru. No i když... včera se dosyta napil její krve, takže poděkování za nalezení ztraceného auta tím bude asi vybavené. Sešla dolů, aby sobě i Chrisovi přichystala snídani. Ten vešel do kuchyně s podmračeným výrazem, jaký neustále nosil od té doby, co ho Caroline nařkla ze znásilnění. "Dobré ráno," pozdravila ho Elysia, která měla poměrně dobrou náladu, ačkoliv si dneska musela vzít rolák, aby zakryla stopy po upířím kousnutí. Chris jen něco nezřetelně zamumlal a zhluboka se napil hořkého kafe. Sedl si a čučel do prázdna. "To chceš takhle strávit zbytek života?" Zeptala se sarkasticky. Podíval se na ni zmučeným pohledem. "Jsem hajzl," zašeptal. "Ne, nejsi. Pochybuji, že bys to doopravdy udělal. Hodně jsem nad tím přemýšlela... Proč ti Caroline dávala vůbec něco napít, vždyť už jsi byl totálně sjetý, ne? V tom pití nejspíš něco bylo, nějaká droga, která tě kompletně odrovnala a vymazala ti paměť. Ona si pak roztrhala oblečení, rozmazala make-up a pak mi sehrála malé divadýlko. Musím uznat, že jako herečka je opravdu skvělá..." "Ale proč by něco takového dělala?" Podíval se na ni, ale už se netvářil tak kysele. "To je otázka," zamyslela se, "jaké má k tomu důvody? Protože nějaké určitě jsou, to mi věř. Mimochodem, Damon mi naznačoval, že Caroline je něco jako vlkodlakova děvka... A kdysi paktovala se samotným ďáblem, takže teď musíš být maximálně opatrný. Tvař se, že plníš všechna její přání a až přestane být obezřetná, tak na ni společně udeříme." Přikývl. "A co Damon? Jak si vedl v Rumunsku?" Zeptal se opatrně. Elysia prudce sklonila hlavu, aby zakryla vnitřní pohnutí. "No... skvěle," odpověděla, "zjistil téměř všechno." Chris šokovaně ztuhl. "Takže ví, kdo ve skutečnosti jsi? Jak to mohl... Říkala jsi, že rumunští upíři slíbili zachovat tajemství..." "No, asi lhali. Někdo z nich to vykecal. A teď..." Najednou se prudce vztyčil ze židle. "Teď tě bude chtít kousnout!" "Uklidni se, není to tak hrozné..." "ON UŽ TO UDĚLAL?" Chris ještě nikdy nepůsobil tak hrozivě. Pokrčila rameny. "Slíbila jsem mu to. Neumím si představit, jak by moji skvělí adoptivní rodiče reagovali na to, že jsem potomkem Draculy. Takže bude lepší, když se to nedozvědí. Nikdy." "Co je na tom tak hrozného?" Zeptal se po chvíli přemýšlení. "Chci říct, vždyť tě mají moc rádi, jako vlastní dceru. No tak by se dozvěděli tvůj pravý původ. Vždyť ty nemůžeš za to, kde a komu ses narodila..." "Já vím. Ale chci je toho všeho ušetřit. Stačí, že to víš ty, tak mi můžeš pomoct. Ale oni... Já jim nechci zbytečně ubližovat. Ty jsi mladý, flexibilní, nedělá ti problém zvyknout si na existenci upírů, vlkodlaků a dalších nadpřirozených bytostí. Ale oni dva jsou svým založením pragmatičtí vědci a já jim nechci kazit iluze ze života." "Chápu. Ale co uděláš, až se to proroctví naplní? Staneš se... jednou z těch nadpřirozených bytostí a nebudeš moct s námi dále žít. A tvůj vzhled se také změní, tak jak to zařídíš, aby si toho nevšimli?" "To zatím vůbec netuším," přiznala upřímně, "teď řeším pouze to, co je akutní. A to je: Caroline, oslava Halloweenu, Vánoce, tvůj maturitní ples, moje narozeniny, tvoje maturita... No, a taky Sebastián. Teda hlavně Sebastián. Budu ho muset získat zpátky a zatím nevím, jak to udělám." "Něco vymyslíme," dopil kafe a podíval se na hodinky. "Ježíši, musíme fofrovat!" Najednou se zarazil. "Počkej, moje auto je mimo provoz a tátovo si vzít nemůžeme, jak pojedeme?" "Doufám, že nás zachrání můj černý rytíř!" To ho zchladilo. "Mám se nechat rozvážet od upíra, který ti ubližuje? Nejradši bych mu rozbil držku!" "To, co se stalo v noci, je pouze mezi mnou a ním. Neřeš to. Já jsem velká holka, dokážu se o sebe postarat." Když vyšli ven z domu, oslepily je sluneční paprsky, odrážející se v rudé, nablýskané kapotě Lamborghini. Damon se líně opíral o bok auta a na rtech měl svůj obvyklý ironický úsměv. Už byl převlečen do čistého oblečení, jako vždy černo-černé barvy a vypadal jako šéf mafiánů někde na Sicílii. Tato myšlenka Elysii pobavila a malinko se usmála. Beze slova nasedli do auta a vyrazili směrem ke škole. Chris měl původně v úmyslu mlčet celou cestou, ale nevydržel to. "Tak ty jsi prý hotový detektiv," prohodil směrem k Damonovi. Ten se na něho podíval ve zpětném zrcátku, ale neodpověděl. "A za odměnu si bereš krev panny," pokračoval Chris, "není ti to trapné?" "Byla to oboustranná dohoda," procedil Damon mezi zuby, "mohl bych si to taky vzít násilím. Ale to by se vám opravdu nelíbilo. Tak mě neprovokuj, švagře..." "Nebo co...?" Nedal pokoj Chris. Damon prudce sešlápl brzdu, až Elysia narazila hlavou do předního skla. Upír se bleskově otočil dozádu na Chrise a pronesl tichým, přesto velmi nebezpečným hlasem: "Nemontuj se mezi nás. Pro tebe bude mnohem lepší, když budu tvůj přítel, než nepřítel. Já ji nechci ublížit, právě naopak, mohl bych jí pomoct. V tom, co se už brzy stane. A tobě můžu pomoct při zvládnutí Caroline. Tak co říkáš...?" Chris sklonil hlavu, protože si uvědomil, že Damon má pravdu. Pokud se proroctví naplní a Elysia se promění, Damon se Stefanem můžou být hodně užiteční. "Dobře, vyhlašuji příměří," řekl poraženecky Chris. "Ale slib mi, že ostatním neřekneš, co je Elysia zač." "Myslíš Stefanovi, Eleně a spol.? Tak fajn, ale obávám se, že jednou na to přijdou sami. Do té doby ti slibuji, že se o Elysii a její tajemství postarám." V ten den skončila škola nečekaně dřív, ale Elysia nechtěla volat Damonovi, aby pro ni přijel. Chris měl domluvený odvoz od nějakého fotbalového spoluhráče, takže jí samotné nezbývalo, než požádat o odvoz někoho ze třídy. Nerozhodně se dívala na Elenu, ale pak tu myšlenku zavrhla, protože věděla, že by se jejich rozhovor stoprocentně stočil na Damona. Elysia rozpačitě postávala před školou, když si najednou všimla přijíždějícího auta. Bylo sytě zlatožluté, podivně a extravagantně vytvarované a určitě nesmírně drahé. _Taková auta používají jenom..._ pomyslela si neklidně, protože s jistotou věděla, že to auto řídí vlkodlak, nebo upír. Zůstala stát a čekala, co se z toho vyvine. K jejímu údivu vůz zastavil rovnou před ní. Vystoupila z něho překrásná rudovlasá žena a Elysia bezpečně poznala, že je to upírka. "Ahoj," pozdravila Elysiu a vycenila zuby v okouzlujícím úsměvu. "No nazdar," odpověděla dívka a nervózně vyčkávala. "Já jsem Demonia," natáhla upírka ruku k pozdravu. Elysia nereagovala. _Kde jsem to jméno už slyšela?_ "Jsem z Rumunska," pokračovala Demonia sladkým hlasem, "nedávno nás tam navštívil tvůj přítel a pátral po nějakých věcech. Tak jsem mu s tím malinko pomohla." A tehdy jí to došlo. Takhle Damon zjistil, všechno, co se dalo. Naštěstí jenom samotná Elysia znala úplně všechna fakta. Upíři v Rumunsku věděli jenom tolik, kolik jim dovolila. "A co děláš tady?" Zeptala se upírky naoko nevzrušeně, ačkoliv jí málem praskly nervy. "No... Damon říkal, že ho můžu přijít navštívit. A taky jsem tě chtěla poznat osobně. Odjela jsi z Rumunska dřív, než jsem se přidala k místnímu klanu, takže jsme se minuly." Elysia chtěla něco odpovědět, ale najednou za sebou uslyšela Stefanův hlas. "Seznámíš nás?" Zeptal se, s pohledem upřeným na cizí krásnou upírku. "To je Demonia, přijela z Rumunska. A to je Stefan," odříkala Elysia mechanicky. "Z Rumunska? Přijela si na návštěvu?" Stefanovi se celá situace vůbec nelíbila. Cizí upír na jejich území znamenal jenom problémy. Už tak mu dalo dost práce udržet Damona na uzdě. "Tak nějak," odtušila Demonia. "Takže ty jsi Damonův bratr, pokud se nemýlím? Hodně mi o tobě vyprávěl. A o tvé lásce... jmenuje se Elena, že?" Stefan se udiveně podíval na Elysii, ale ta jenom pokrčila rameny. Měla pocit, že se jí to všechno vymyká z rukou a uvažovala, jak se zbavit Demonie a poslat ji zpátky tam, kam patří. Uslyšela zvuk prudce skřipajících brzd a poznala, že ten, kdo to všechno způsobil, zrovna dorazil na místo činu. Damon vystoupil ze svého auta a tvářil se nebezpečně. Uviděl Demonii spolu s Elysií a Stefanem a přemýšlel, jak z toho vybruslit. Byl si jistý, že rudovlasá upírka již stihla Elysii informovat o tom, jak mu pomohla. "Tak, vidím, že jste se už všichni spolu hezky seznámili," začal zvesela, jakoby se nic nedělo, "snad abychom už šli, ne? Elysio, tobě přece za chvilku začíná směna v restauraci, odvezu tě." Přikývla a šla k jeho autu, ani se neohlédla. Nezajímalo ji, jak Damon vysvětlí návštěvu z Rumunska Stefanovi. Když nasedla, všimla si, jak všichni tři upíři spolu vzrušeně diskutují a Damon rozčileně rozhazuje rukama. Stefan se pak prudce otočil a odešel, Demonia zkroušeně nasedla do svého zlatistého auta, jehož značku již stihla mezitím Elysia rozluštit. Byl to Jaguár, nejspíš dělaný speciálně na zakázku. Damon si k ní přisedl a tvářil se velmi nevinně. Odjeli od školy a Demonia jela těsně za nimi, ale potom si to nejspíš rozmyslela a zmizela neznámo kam. "Doufám, že se postaráš o to, aby Demonia nepřišla do styku s mými rodiči," pronesla Elysia tiše po chvilce jízdy. Přikývl. "Spolehni se. Nic takového se nestane. Nechci přijít o svou drogu, taže tvé tajemství ochráním za každou cenu." Na to neměla odpověď. Když ji dovezl k práci, otočila se k němu. "A ještě něco. Najdu Sebastiána a udělám všechno pro to, aby se se mnou zase bavil. A je mi jedno, co si o tom myslíš, nebo jestli s tím nesouhlasíš." K jejímu údivu zůstal úplně klidný. "Fajn, teď už vím, proč ho potřebuješ. Demonia mi to všechno vysvětlila. Nicméně, pokud ti něco udělá, tak... Víš, co bude následovat z mé strany." Pokývala hlavu a rychle odešla. Jeho přítomnost a blízkost v ní vyvolávala smíšené pocity. Na jednu stranu ho nesnášela, protože byl upír a mocně toužil po její krvi, na druhou stranu... Byl neskutečně přitažlivý, měl úžasný smysl pro humor a hlavně byl velice spolehlivý. Byla si naprosto jistá, že kdyby náhodou někdy někoho omylem zabila, Damon by byl jediný, komu by mohla ve tři ráno zavolat, aby jí s tím pomohl. Udělal by to bez řečí a o všechno by se postaral. Chris by jí sice pomohl se vším taky, ale on byl nervák a občas se psychicky zhroutil. _Takže můj upír je mým největším nepřítelem a zároveň i nejlepším přítelem_, zauvažovala ironicky, ale pak tu myšlenku zase pustila z hlavy. Bohužel už brzy měla přijít na to, že je to krutá pravda.


	14. Damon's Diaries 14 Dracula's ring

V noci ji neustále budily děsuplné sny o tom, jak Chris umírá, tak sebou zmítala na posteli a snažila se myslet na něco hezkého, ale ke své hrůze si na nic nedokázala vzpomenout.

Sešla dolů a napila se studeného mléka. Chvíli seděla v potemnělé kuchyni a myšlenkami se neustále vracela k Demonii a dnešním událostem. Konečně pocítila únavu, tak ztěžka vyšlapala zase nahoru po schodech, práskla sebou do postele a usnula těžkým spánkem.

Opět jí přepadly noční můry - tentokrát o tom, jak zase bloudila strašidelným lesem, který se rozprostírá u starého zámku, kde kdysi v Rumunsku bydlela. Bylo to jejich rodinné sídlo - poslední vzpomínka na kdysi hrdý a mocný rod Dracul. Vrátila se k tomu dni, kdy slavila osmé narozeniny a nikdo z pozvaných nepřišel. Seděla sama u velkého dortu a pozorovala, jak se na něm pomalu topí čokoládová poleva. Neklidně sebou ve snu zavrtěla a najednou se ocitla na okraji útesu, pronásledovaná svými spolužáky, kteří byli odhodláni ji zabít. Ustupovala před nimi stále více dozádu, její noha sklouzla a ona bezmocně padala dolů do hlubin...

"Elysio! Elysio!" Nějaký mužský hlas volal její jméno. Najednou se začala třást, celé tělo se jí silně chvělo... Probudila se.

Nad ní se skláněl Damon a vypadal rozrušeně. Ještě stále ji držel za ramena, jak se ji prudkým třesením snažil probudit.

"Co se ti zdálo?"

Nechtělo se jí o tom mluvit. Ke svému údivu pocítila úlevu, že je tady, i když dobře věděla, co to znamená. Chce se napít. Ale on se místo toho jenom natáhl vedle ní na posteli - kompletně oblečený a obutý a nijak se jí nesápal po krku, což v tu chvíli velmi ocenila.

"Vzpomínky z minulosti?" Zeptal se naoko nedbale.

"Nikdy jsem neměla moc kamarádů," pocítila najednou silnou touhu mu vyprávět příběh, který nikdo neznal, dokonce ani Chris ne. "Doma v Rumunsku se mi spolužáci ve škole neustále smáli a říkali mi Draculka. V rumunštině má toto oslovení hanlivý nádech. Když jsem slavila osmé narozeniny, otec - myslím tím můj vlastní otec, Michael Tepes, mi chtěl udělat radost a bez mého vědomí u nás doma uspořádal oslavu. Všechno zařídil, vyzdobil, rozeslal pozvánky. Nikdo nedorazil. Chudák, cítil se potom tak hrozně trapně... Večer odešel brzy spát. Protože bral prášky na spaní, bylo velmi těžké ho probudit, proto nereagoval, když k nám po půlnoci přišlo tajně několik mojich spolužáků. Měli sebou nejrůznější zbraně - jako baseballové pálky, hůlky a tak... Nejdřív rozmlátili můj roztopený dort. Pokračovali roztrháním všech dárků, které mi táta dal, no a pak se rozkurážili... A chtěli mi ublížit. Utekla jsem před nimi do lesa, ale bylo jich moc, tak mě obklíčili ze všech stran. Já jsem před nimi jenom ustupovala a ustupovala... Až jsem se ocitla na hranici prudkého srázu, asi 30 metrů vysoko nad rozbouřeným mořem. Byli by mě tam zabili, kdyby se tam najednou z ničeho nic nezjevil Cornelius - kníže rumunského upírského klanu. Rozehnal je a pořádně vystrašil, takže od té noci mi už dali pokoj. Cornelius mě odvedl domů a začal mě pravidelně - ovšem tajně - navštěvovat a učit mě o upírech. Řekl mi kdo jsem a co mě pravděpodobně čeká. Naučil mě spoustu věcí - jak obrnit svou mysl, jak číst myšlenky jiným, jak bezpečně poznat upíry a vlkodlaky, jak vyrobit veneum desmodus, učil mě latinsky... Všechno, co budu potřebovat, až se mé proroctví naplní. Brzy poté můj otec zemřel a protože moje matka umřela už při porodu, dostala jsem se do dětského domova. Ovšem prudérní vychovatelé zatajili můj pravý původ mým adoptivním rodičům - asi proto, aby se mě zbavili. Takže oni ani netuší, jaké je moje pravé jméno a čí jsem potomek. Ví to jenom Chris, tomu jsem to řekla asi po dvou letech, když jsem si byla jistá, že mu můžu věřit. S Hunterovými jsem konečně poznala, jaké to je mít rodinu, být obklopena láskou a péčí... A změnilo to i mě samotnou, dokážu žít téměř jako normální člověk, chodit do školy i do práce, mít přátele... Ale někdy pozdě v noci, když nemůžu usnout, chodím tajně ven a hledám... Nevím, co, nebo koho... Jakoby mě lákalo nebezpečí, nadpřirozené bytosti, kouzla... Připadám si jako Dr. Jekyll / Mr. Hyde. Přes den obyčejná, nevinná dívka a v noci se měním vyslance temnot..."

Zmlkla, ponořená do vlastních myšlenek. Damon se cítil velice poctěn, že mu řekla něco tak osobního a jemu to pomohlo lépe ji poznat. Vzpomněl si na tu noc, jak ho nachytala venku, když vycucával nějakou holku a Elysia neprojevila ani špetku strachu. Teď už tomu rozuměl. Když jste jednou Dracul, těžko vás něco vystraší, přesto, že jste jenom pouhým člověkem.

Jemně ji pohladil po vlasech a přitáhl k sobě. Měl obrovskou chuť na její krev, ale cítil její vnitřní pohnutí a nechtěl ji rušit. Nakonec, měl ještě dostatek času, než se probudí její rodiče. O Chrise si nedělal starosti.

Elysia hluboce usnula, tentokrát už pokojně a bez zlých snů. Tvrdě spala až do rána a když se vedle ní rozdrnčel budík, šokovaně zjistila, že Damon ji celou dobu držel v náručí, ale její tuhý spánek nijak nezneužil. Prostě ji jenom objímal a ani se nepohnul, aby ji nevzbudil.

"Dobré ráno," usmála se na něho. "Máš hlad?" Poškádlila ho.

Místo odpovědi po ní hodil polštář a postavil se. "Chceš mi snad něco nabídnout?"

"Možná...," odpověděla tajemně a začala se štrachat ve skříni.

Damon neviděl, co tam kutí, ale když se k němu otočila, držela v ruce ten podivný železný prsten s obrovským zeleným kamenem, zavěšený na železném řetězu. Přesně ten, který se kdysi před ním v knihovně snažila schovat.

Prsten stáhla z řetezu, chytila ho za ruku a natáhla mu ho na prst. Nechápal, o co tady jde a udiveně si ho prohlížel.

"To neznamená, že jsme zasnoubeni," zasmála se. "Ber to jako odměnu. Za to, že jsi mě nezradil. Že jsi našel tátovo auto. A že mi pomáháš. A že jsi mě dneska nekousnul."

"No... vlastně jsem se to chystal udělat zrovna teď," odtušil, ale ona bezpečně poznala, že si dělá legraci.

Sedl si na postel a zamyšleně si prohlížel ten tajemný prsten, zatímco ona zmizela v koupelně, aby se umyla a oblékla. Když vyšla ven, napadlo ji, že Damon musí nějak nenápadně zmizet - tak, aby ho nikdo v domě neviděl a neslyšel. A na to už zbývalo jenom velmi málo času.

Ale Damon se evidentně nikam nechystal. "Řekneš mi k tomu prstenu něco víc?"

Vzdychla si. "Tak jo - v rychlosti: je to náš rodový prsten. Tam nahoře je vyrytý drak - to je v rumunštině Dracul. Ten zelený kámen je ve skutečnosti ze speciálního skla. A je zelený proto, že je v něm trochu veneum desmodus - jedu proti upírům, který je sytě zelený.

Damon snad ještě nikdy nebyl tak vzrušený. Postavil se a nadšením málem začal skákat. "Rodový prsten Dracul? Veneum desmodus? Ještě nikdy jsem to neviděl zblízka! Můžu to otevřít a vyzkoušet?"

"To bys asi neměl," zchladila ho, "ten jed ti vyžere maso na kost. Na lidi to neúčinkuje, ovšem upíry to rychle zabíjí. Jo, a mimochodem, ten prsten tě také chrání před Sluncem."

"Díky, zlato. Teď se můžu chlubit... Počkej, co mám říct Stefanovi?"

"Řekni třeba, žes ten prsten dostal v Rumunsku, když jsi tam byl. A Demonii řekni co chceš, jenom ji drž v bezpečné vzdálenosti od mých rodičů. Ona ví, kdo jsem a ten prsten by ji měl upozornit na to, že se mi má vyhýbat."

Uslyšela buchot nohou na schodech. "A teď bys měl zmizet!"

Damon otevřel okno a jediným ladným skokem byl venku. V tu chvíli do jejího pokoje vrazil Chris.

"Právě jsem dostal sms od Caroline," řekl bez úvodu, "chce, abych k ní dneska přišel."

"No, tak tam půjdeš. A budeš se tvářit zamilovaně."

"Já... totiž... ona mě přitahuje, ale potom, co se stalo... Radši bych ji neviděl. Můžeme ji nějak dokázat, že jsem jí nic neudělal?"

"To asi těžko."

"Tak co mám dělat?"

"Zatím nic. Musíme počkat, časem po tobě bude určitě něco chtít. A pak se rozhodneme, co dál."

"Tak jo," neochotně se zvedl, "mimochodem, musím si nechat opravit auto, nechat si rozvážet zadek v upírském fáru mě moc nebere. I když je to auto fakt boží... Bohužel jeho řidič ne."

"To by ses divil," zamumlala nezřetelně Elysia, ale Chris ji neslyšel.

Damon je ráno odvezl do školy s úsměvem na rtech a jeho dobrou náladu nepokazil ani Chrisův zamračený obličej. Když se loučil s Elysií, k jeho údivu ho objala a on poznal, že to objetí není hrané.

Elysia strávila nudné dopoledne ve škole, pronásledovaná podezíravými pohledy Eleny, Bonnie a Meredith, které již měly informace o výskytu nové upírky ve Fell's Church a chtěly s ní o tom mluvit. Naštěstí se jí celou dobu povedlo se jim vyhýbat a po skončení vyučování rychle nasedla k Damonovi do auta, který ji už čekal. Ovšem ke startu se vůbec neměl, jen seděl a vypadalo to, že jí chce něco říct.

"Volal jsem Sebastiánovi," promluvil nakonec a ona překvapením nadskočila na sedadle, "chce se s tebou sejít. Ovšem mám podmínku, že u toho budu i já."

"Proč jsi to udělal?"

"Chci ti pomoct. Zdá se, že tvé prokletí se již brzy naplní a já ti nechci bránit. Měla bys Sebastiánovi říct pravdu. Myslím, že on tě neprozradí, když zjistí, jak důležitou roli v tom bude hrát."

"Dobře," polkla ztěžka, protože si právě uvědomila, co ji vlastně čeká. "Kdy ho uvidím?"

"Za týden je Helloween a pokud vím, v tvé škole se pořádá ohromná oslava. Tak se tady všichni sejdeme."

"Já Helloween neslavím," odpověděla ledově, protože ten svátek z hloubi duše nesnášela.

"Proč?" Opravdu byl překvapený, lidé se obvykle strašně rádi převlékali za upíry, čarodějky či zombie.

"Prostě proto," pokrčila rameny. "Nesnáším to převlékání za strašidla."

"No... tentokrát to budeš muset vydržet. Sebastián byl ochoten přijít jenom na nějaké neutrální území, bez přítomnosti tvých rodičů. A nechce, aby ho někdo poznal, proto přijde v masce. Prý bude oblečen jako mumie."

"Jéžiši," převrátila oči, "a za co mám jít já?"

Podíval se na ni s jiskřičkama v očích.

"To ne," zakroutila prudce hlavou, "to po mně nemůžeš chtít!"

"Proč ne? Aspoň si vyzkoušíš, jak bys asi vypadala... jako upírka."

"Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne!"

Damon na ni víc nenaléhal, viděl, že je to zbytečné.

"Ale můžeme vyzkoušet něco jiného," ozvala se po chvilce ticha, "ty budeš zlý upír a já tvoje oběť. Obleču si nějaké krajkové bílé šaty a pořádně se pocákám kečupem, jakože jsi mě kousl."

"To je opravdu originální," pronesl znechuceně. "Jak chceš, nebudu tě do ničeho nutit, protože vím, že by to nemělo smysl."

"Bude to sranda, uvidíš," naklonila se k němu a políbila ho na tvář.

Kráčela ke škole a usmívala se, jak se jí hlavou honily představy o tom, co si oblékne a jak se ustrojí na ten nenáviděný Helloween. V tu chvíli ještě netušila, že její noční můra - sen o Chrisově smrti se přesně za týden naplní.


	15. Damon's Diaries 15 Demonia & Chris

V ten se vrátil Chris docela pozdě, přesto opatrně zaklepal na její dveře. Otevřela mu až po dlouhé době, jelikož už hluboce spala.

"Co je...," zazívala mu do tváře, ale vpustila ho dovnitř.

"Caroline chce jít se mnou na Helloween - na tu školní oslavu."

"No a?"

"Chce, abych se ustrojil jako upír..."

Elysia potlačila smích. Věděla, jak Chris ve své podstatě nesnáší upíry.

"A ona bude Kleopatra - ale strašidelná Kleopatra."

"Na tom není nic špatného. Hele, chce se mi strašně spát, a ty bys měl jít taky. Nemáte zítra náhodou ve škole test?"

Pokrčil rameny. "To je mi fuk," ale nakonec odešel.

Elysia si zase lehla. Po chvilce uslyšela opatrné ťukání na okno. Byl to Damon. Vzdychla si - ještě tohle... Ale přesto mu otevřela a on zlehka vklouzl dovnitř a přiom držel v ruce tmavou láhev. Šel do koupelny pro skleničku, otevřel tu tajemnou láhev a nalil do ní tmavě červenou tekutinu.

"To je Black Magic," vyhlásil slavnostně a přinutil ji to vypít. Nebylo to obyčejné víno - nýbrž magické, jak prozrazoval jeho titul. Vzácné, velmi silné a opojné víno, vypěstované samotnými upíry, které občas nahrazovalo i samotné pití krve. Protože nebyla vůbec zvyklá na alkohol, brzy se jí začala točit hlava a sedla si na postel.

Klekl si k ní. "Dávám ti to proto, abys měla sílu, i potom, co... Se napiju já."

"To je od tebe tak ohleduplné," řekla sarkasticky, ale znova se zhluboka napila.

Damon se k ní naklonil a opatrně, téměř nábožně odhalil její rameno. Teď už věděl, že pije nesmírně vzácnou draculovskou krev - Elysia byla úplně poslední potomek svého slavného rodu na světě. Vzrušení v něm pomalu stoupalo, cítil horkost, jak ho zaplavuje od špiček nohou až po oči, něco v něm vybouchlo a on prudce kousl. Cítil, jak se zachvěla, ale brzy se uklidnila a nechala ho klidně pít. Když cítila, že má dost, jemně mu to naznačila a on bez odporu poslechl.

Měl pocit, že si vzal nějakou silnou drogu, přímo měl chuť létat (ačkoliv to v podstatě dokázal). I jeho nálada prudce stoupla a zdálo se mu, že žádný problém na světě není nevyřešitelný.

Elysia si opět zahalila krk a chystala se napít vína, ale on ji zarazil.

"Počkej," vyndal ji sklenku z ruky, "zkusíme něco jiného. Rozepl si košili a dlouhým, ostrým nehtem si na hrudi vyrobil řeznou ránu, která začala okamžitě krvácet.

"Já... nechci," zamumlala, ale ne moc přesvědčivě.

"Je načase s tím začít," vyhlásil velitelsky, "čím dřív, tím líp."

Měl pravdu. Elysia zaváhala, ale pak se nahnula a jazykem slízla horkou, čerstvou krev upíra.

"To je málo," pobízel ji a ona poslechla. Pečlivě olizovala každou kapku, která vytekla z podlouhlé rány a přemýšlela nad tím, jak to vlastně chutná. Bylo to jako směs soli, cukru, mědi, vína a ještě něčeho... co nedokázala pojmenovat.

Měla dost. Unaveně se svalila na postel a uvědomila si, že je v rauši. Netušila, jestli je to z vína, nebo krve a bylo jí to jedno.

Damon se natáhl vedle ní a usmíval se. Právě nakrmil Draculu svou krví a to se jeho bratrovi nikdy nepovedlo. Měl navrch. Uvědomil si, že se ho Elysia jemně dotýká a hladí ho po ruce. Posunula se trochu nahoru a lehla si přímo na něho.

"Co to děláš?" Zeptal se pobaveně. Bylo mu jasné, že je totálně opilá, jinak by to nikdy nezkoušela.

Neřekla ani slovo a políbila ho přímo na ústa. Z toho, jak to udělala, poznal, že je velmi nezkušená. Že je panna, poznal už dávno z její aury, ale teď už věděl, že ještě nikdy předtím žádného kluka ani nepolíbila, vůbec to neuměla. Potlačil smích a jemně ji ze sebe odsunul. Na tohle bude ještě dost času, teď se tím nechtěl zabývat. Ne, že by ho nepřitahovala, ale její upírská aura ho přímo fascinovala. Rod Dracul patřil k "Prvotním", to znamenalo, že je členkou starého, váženého a mocného rodu. Který už mimochodem vyhynul a ona byla zcela poslední, což z ní dělalo unikátního tvora.

Ztratil se ve svých myšlenkách a zjistil, že Elysia tvrdě usnula. Pečlivě ji přikryl a vstal, aby ukryl víno a umyl sklenku, když vtom zaslechl velice podezřelý zvuk. Zavětřil a poznal, že v domě je ještě nějaký jiný upír. Okamžitě potichu vyšel ven a naslouchal. Ty zvuky vycházely z pokoje, kde bydlel Chris.

Vrazil tam a ztuhl. Chris klidně ležel na posteli a nad ním se tyčila zcela nahá Demonia.

"Co - to - má - znamenat?" Procedil mezi zuby a dával silný přízvuk na každé slovo. Měl chuť ji zabít - rovnou tam a rovnou teď.

Demonia nevypadala nijak překvapeně. "Ty máš svou dívku a já zase svého hocha," usmála se. "Je to bratr Vyvolené, tak mě napadlo... že se s ním zkamarádím a trochu ho do toho zasvětím."

"Zasvětíš ho do šlapkovského řemesla, nebo jak jsi to myslela?"

Urazila se, ale snažila se to nijak nedát najevo. "Trochu jsem mu dala napít... nejdřív Black Magic a pak své krve," ukázala na bezvládného Chrise, který hluboce usnul. Na rtech měl ještě kapky zaschlé krve.

"A proč jsi se u toho musela svléknout?"

"Ale no tak, drahoušku, snad bys nežárlil?"

Posměšně si odfrkl.

"Elysia by asi nebyla moc ráda, kdyby se dozvěděla, žes mě v Rumunsku svedl, abys získal nějaké informace o ní, že? Nebo ti dovoluje vedlejšáky? Nevypadá na to..."

Damon poznal, že je v pasti. "Dobře, budeme mluvit na rovinu. Co chceš za to, že nic neprozradíš?"

Vítězně se usmála a beze spěchu vstala z postele. Dala si záležet, aby mu předvedla dokonalé křivky svého ladného upírského těla a pomalu se začala oblékat. S ním to ale ani nehlo. Měl jí už dost. A tehdy v Rumunsku se ji snažil pouze využít. Ovšem Demonia to pochopila úplně opačně a přijela za ním až sem, aby ho dostala znova. Ale Damon patřil někomu úplně jinému, ačkoliv sex přitom neprovozovali.

"Takže, abych to shrnula," sedla si do křesla, "Chris bude můj. Je mi jedno, co si o tom bude myslet Elysia, nějak to s ní zařiď. Takhle to bude ideální, budu nablízku tobě a zároveň i jí. Tebe miluji a ji obdivuji. Těším se na to, co bude až... však víš. Chci být u toho. Ba co víc, chci toho být součástí. A ty mi to umožníš. Za odměnu neprozradím, jak, kdy a kolikrát jsme to spolu dělali. Mám takový pocit, že by se jí to asi moc nelíbilo..."

Damon se silně kousl do rtu, aby nezaklel. Nechtěl dát najevo, jak moc mu záleží na tom, by ho Elysia považovala za rytíře. A rytíř takové věci nedělá.

"Dobře, máš to mít. Jakou mám záruku, že dodržíš slovo?"

"Musíš mi prostě věřit. Jo... A Elysii řekneš ty, že jsem Chrise kousla a dala mu napít. Nevím, jak to vypadá, když se zlobí Dracul, ale nejsem ochotna to riskovat, ačkoliv ona je stále jenom člověk."

Přikývl. "A teď zmiz," rozkázal a počkal, až jeho přání splní. Zkontroloval Chrisovi tep, ale byl v pořádku, tak ho nechal spát. Těšil se na to, až se ráno probudí a zjistí, že má kousanec na krku. Damon věděl, jak ho Chris nesnáší a jeho vystřízlivění bude určitě stát za to.

Vrátil se k Elysii, ale ta stále hluboce spala a nevěděla o světě. Lehl si k ní a trpělivě čekal na ráno.

Když se probrala, ospale zamžourala do slunce a převalila se na bok. "Ještě stále jsi tady?"

"Dobré ráno taky tobě, miláčku," odpověděl Damon a tvářil se uraženě.

Nic neřekla a odšourala se do koupelny. Byla tam hrozně dlouho a Damon už chtěl vypadnout, nicméně ještě jí musel sdělit tu radostnou novinu o Chrisovi.

Když konečně vyšla - celá mokrá a zabalená pouze v osušce, rovnou to na ni vybalil.

"Chris a Demonia se spolu vyspali. A potom ho kousla a dala mu napít své krve..."

Ztuhla s kartáčem na vlasy v ruce. Pomalu se k němu otočila, jakoby nevěřila svým vlastním uším. "Co to...?" Nebyla schopna slova. "Jak se to...?"

Damon pokrčil rameny. "Demonia je tady kvůli tobě. Chce ti být nablízku, protože tě obdivuje - jsi poslední Dracul na světě. Možná si ani neuvědomuješ, jakou obrovsku váhu to má v našem světě, jelikož jsi stále člověk. No a potom, co jsem byl v Rumunsku a ona mi poskytla nějaké informace, nejspíš usoudila, že tady to bude pro ni bezpečnější. Myslím, že Cornelius by se zlobil, kdyby se dozvěděl, co provedla."

Pomalu si sedla na postel a přemýšlela. "Chápu, že chce poznat mě, ale proč se musela vyspat s mým bratrem?"

"Aby si zajistila pozici. Proto mu dala i svou krev."

Elysia hrozně zaklela. Damon ji ještě nikdy neslyšel takhle mluvit a ze začátku mu to připadalo zábavné, ovšem když si všiml ten vražedný výraz v její tváři, jeho úsměv rychle pohasl. _Takže takhle se zlobí Dracula_, pomyslel si, ale Elysia se teprve rozjížděla.

"Ta zas...aná děvka, dcera čubky z kanálu! Já ji zabiju! Na fleku ji nastříkám ten jed do očí! Ta šlapka nebude vycucávat mou rodinu!"

Začala se zuřivě hrabat ve skříní a Damon ji s úžasem pozoroval. Ještě nikdy ji neviděl takhle naštvanou. Když se otočila, držela v ruce starou, zaprášenou láhev, plnou tmavě zelené tekutiny. Ihned věděl, co to je - VENEUM DESMODUS, smrtelný jed pro upíry. Netušil, že Elysia toho má TOLIK.

Hodila tu láhev na postel a začala se převlékat a úplně zapomněla, že on tam stále stojí a vidí ji nahou, byla tak rozzuřená, že ani nevnímala své okolí. Rychle na sebe naházela věci a popadla láhev. Damon ji zastavil v poslední chvíli a musel ji pevně držet, aby se mu nevyškubla.

"Pusť mě!"

"Elysio, nejdřív se uklidni a přemýšlej trochu. Ona tě nemůže nijak ohrozit a Chrisovi taky doopravdy neublíží. Když ho kousla, dala mu napít své krve, nechtěla ho zabít, protože se tě bojí. Chce jenom být s tebou... a s Chrisem."

"Já nedovolím, aby můj zku...ený osud zasahoval do osudu mé rodiny. Jediné OPRAVDOVÉ rodiny, kterou jsem kdy měla. Nikdo jim nebude ubližovat, nikdo je nebude kousat, nikdo jim nebude dávat krev - JÁ TO PROSTĚ NEDOVOLÍM!"

Musel jí zakrýt pusu rukou, aby tak neřvala a nevzbudila rodiče. Statečně s ním bojovala, ale brzy měla dost, byl na ni prostě příliš silný.

Unaveně si sedla. "Co s ní vůbec máš? Proč ji bráníš?" Zeptala se po chvilce přemýšlení.

"Nemám s ní vůbec nic," odpověděl rychle - až příliš rychle, "jenom nechci vyvolávat zbytečné konflikty. Teď se musíš soustředit na jiné věci - brzy se setkáš se Sebastiánem a možná bys měla zasvětit do svého tajemství i Stefana a Elenu, oni dva tě určitě nezradí. Demonii si vezmu na starost já. Neboj, zvládnu ji. I to tátovo auto před restaurací tehdy ukradla ona..."

"Proč?" Udiveně zvedla hlavu.

"Chtěla se k tobě nějak dostat, nějak tě zaujmout. Udělala by proto cokoliv. Je tebou přímo posedlá."

"Ale já nesnesu, aby..." Přerušilo ji zaklepání na dveře. Láhev s jedem rychle hodila pod polštář a Damon se bleskově schoval v koupelně.

"Dále," řekla nevzrušeně. Do pokoje vstoupil Chris. Byl už vysprchovaný a oholený a působil celkem normálně.

"Jak ses vyspala?" Usmál se a sedl si k ní.

"Já skvěle. A ty?" Nemohla si pomoct, do hlasu se jí vloudil ostrý tón.

"Musím ti něco říct. Já... totiž, včera jsem potkal jednu dívku... z Rumunska. Říkala, že sem přijela kvůli tobě, prý by ti chtěla pomáhat. Tak jsem ji ukázal město a tak... A večer jsme skončili u mě."

Elysia se ani nepohla. "Takže dívku, říkáš? Nějakou hezkou, milou, obyčejnou dívku?"

Chris sklopil oči. "Vlastně je to upírka." Čekal na její reakci, ale nic se nestalo.

"Ona je úplně jiná, než ostatní..."

"V čem jako?"

"Je tak upřímná, laskavá, milá a chápající..."

Elysia přímo cítila, jak se Damon v koupelně dusí od smíchu.

Ale Chris se nenechal zastavit. "Včera jsem se trochu opil, to víno, co přinesla je fakticky silné. No a myslím... hmmm... že jsme se tak nějak odvázali a ona mě kousla. A já jsem pil její krev."

"Proč mi to vůbec říkáš?" Otočila se na něho.

"Protože se ti chci omluvit. Za všechno špatné, co jsem kdy říkal o upírech. Teď už vím, jaké to je. Ona mě... fascinuje. Je tak moudrá, vzdělaná, zná tolik věcí... Ale hlavní je, že mě navždycky zbaví Caroline. Slíbila mi to."

"Jak - zbaví Caroline? Co tím máš konkrétně na mysli?" Zúžila oči.

"Neboj... ne tak, že jí něco udělá. Jen ji trochu vystraší."

"Aha. A teď ode mě čekáš požehnání, nebo tak něco?"

"Ne," zvedl se a najednou vypadal o hodně starší, "jenom jsem chtěl, abys to věděla." Odešel a bouchl dveřma.

Damon vylezl z koupelny a pátral v jejím obličeji, hledaje známky vzteku a zloby. Ale ona tam seděla úplně zlomená a nešťastná, jako dítě, které právě přišlo o nejmilejší hračku. Nerozuměl dobře tomu vztahu, který vládl mezi Elysií a Chrisem. Sice o sobě mluvili jako o sourozencích, ale ona byla adoptovaná, takže pokrevní poouto mezi nimi nebylo. Přesto jejich vztah byl dosud pevný a neochvějný, velmi se podporovali a měli se také velmi rádi. Ale teď to vypadalo, že v té neoblomné skále něco prasklo a vznikla trhlina. A zásadní vlastností trhlin je to, že se zvětšují.


	16. Damon's Diaries 16 Bloody Helloween

Den Helloweenu padl na pátek, kdy měla Elysia ve škole jenom dopolední vyučování. Ráno ji odvezdl Damon do školy s tajemným úsměvem na rtech a ona si říkala, co má asi tak za lubem. Od něho se dalo očekávat cokoliv. Chris jel do školy sám ve svém starém Fordu, který mu nakonec opravil někdo ze spolužáků, ovšem nedalo se čekat, že to vydrží dlouho.

Při obědě si k Elysii přisedla Elena a po chvilce nezávazné konverzace na ni rovnou vypálila: "Co dáš Damonovi k narozeninám?"

Elysii zaskočilo sousto v krku. "On má DNES narozeniny? Na Helloween?"

"Ty jsi to snad nevěděla?" Elena vypadala překvapeně. "Chodíte spolu a ty nevíš, kdy se narodil?"

"Náhodou vím. Asi před pětisty lety..." Snažila se Elysia žertovat, ale v duchu si říkala, proč jí Damon něco alespoň nenaznačil. Vůbec netušila, co by mohla darovat tak starému upírovi. A slaví vůbec upíři narozeniny?

"No... tak vymyslím nějaké překvapení," zvedla se od stolu a odešla. Cestou ven na parkoviště neustále přemýšlela, co by Damona asi tak ještě mohlo zaujmout. Po tak dlouhé existenci zbývalo málo, co by ještě neznal.

"Tak, jsi připravená na dnešní velkou noc?" Zeptal se svým obvyklým úsměvem.

"Proč jsi mi neřekl, že máš dnes narozeniny?"

Pobaveně se na ni podíval. "Myslíš snad, že po tolika letech mám chuť slavit? Nech to plavat..."

"To nejde. Měla bych ti něco dát. A už dokonce vím, co to bude..." Přesně v tu chvíli ji to napadlo.

Když přijeli domů, z obýváku se ozývalo šílené trápení klavíru - paní Hunterová právě dávala hodinu nějakému opravdu netalentovanému studentovi. Damon s Elysií rychle prchli po schodech nahoru do jejího pokoje.

Damon si sedl do křesla pod oknem a chystal se ji začít přemlouvat, aby změnili kostýmy na večerní párty, ale ona se tvářila velmi tajemně.

"Máma je sice doma, ale... o to víc pikantní to bude."

"Co chceš dělat?" Vyschlo mu v krku.

Elysia vytáhla tu starou známou zaprášenou láhev, plnou prudkého jedu proti upírům. Odzátkovala ji a obřadně si k ní přivoněla. A pak... se z ní zhluboka napila. Damon sice věděl, že na lidi to nemá pražádné účinky, přesto při tom pohledu ztuhl. Jeho by taková dávka OKAMŽITĚ zabila.

"A teď," řekla, když znova popadla dech a utřela si pusu do rukávu, "se napiješ ty. " Rozepla si vrchní knoflíky na halence a odhalila rameno.

"Ale já..." Netušil, kam tím vším Elysia míří.

"Já jsem Dracul. Když vypiju jed proti upírům a ty se ze mě potom napiješ, budeš vůči tomu jedu imunní. Navždycky. A funguje to jenom a pouze v kombinaci s mou krví."

"To jsem netušil," zašeptal šokovaně. "Takže to je ten tvůj dárek k mým narozeninám?" Postavil se a přikročil těsně k ní. "A co když sem vrazí matinka?"

"Tak si musíš pospíšit," usmála se.

Přiložil rty k důlku na jejím rameni. "Jseš si jistá, že mě to nezabije?" Zeptal se opatrně. Přece jenom, toho jedu vypila pořádnou dávku.

"Věř mi," hlesla a přitiskla si jeho hlavu k sobě.

Zakousl se do ní s tichou modlitbou, aby to přežil. Její krev chutnala trochu jinak, než obvykle. Míchal se do ní podivný sladký, bylinkový podtón, ale nebylo to špatné. Když měl dost, odtáhl se. Elysia se klidně pozapínala a jakoby se vůbec nic nestalo, začala vytahovat učebnice ze své školní brašny.

V tu chvíli někdo zaklepal na dveře.

"Pojď dál, mami!"

Paní Hunterová vstoupila do pokoje a rychlým pohledem prolétla scénu před sebou. Damon klidně seděl v křesle a tvářil se neutrálně, Elysia klečela na zemi před rozsypanou kopou učebnic a sešitů.

"Nemáte hlad, děti?" Zeptala se matka starostlivě.

"Ne, právě jsme jedli," odpověděla Elysia nenuceně a Damon se zakuckal, ale smích rychle potlačil.

"Tak dobře. Co si oblečete na tu strašidelnou večerní party?"

"Damon bude upír a já jeho oběť."

Dotyčný upír dusil smích a snažil se tvářit nevinně.

"To není moc originální," řekla zklamaně paní Hunterová.

"Taky jsem jí to říkal," ozval se rychle Damon, "ale nedá se zlomit."

"No dobře, jak chcete. Ale doma buďte do půlnoci."

"Mami!"

"Tak jo," převrátila oči matinka, "ale když přijdete později, snažte se nevzbudit tátu. Ten by něco takového neschválil."

Paní Hunterová odešla a Damon se konečně s úlevou rozesmál. Jako odpověď mu na hlavě přistála učebnice biologie.

Elysia a Damon stáli večer před jejich domem a čekali, až se dostaví Chris a Demonia. Elysia měla na sobe viktoriánské šaty s krajkami kolem hlubokého výstřihu a celý trup měla pocákaný speciální směsí kečupu a worcesterové omáčky, takže vypadala, jakoby ji někdo rozsápal dlouhými drápy. Damon vypadal tak, jako obvykle - jako krásný a tajemný upír - dokonce si nechal venku i špičáky, které za normálních okolností schovával. Pro svou masku nebyl ochoten udělat víc.

Chris konečně vyšel ze dveří a při pohledu na něho Elysia bezděčně vyjekla. Byl velice přitažlivý - jako opravdový upír. Měl na sobě lehký světlý make-up a do očí si nasadil červené čočky. Vlasy měl upravené do neobvyklého účesu a na sobě černý oblek, velmi podobný tomu, jaký nosil Damon.

"Takže ty budeš taky upír?" Zeptala se Elysia se sarkastickým podtónem.

Mlčky přikývl. Tehdy vyšla ven Demonia a postavila se vedle něho. Vypadali spolu báječně - dva krásní, mladí a nedostižní lidé, příslušníci nadřazeného kmene upírů.

"Jako upírovi ti to fakticky sekne," složila Elysia poklonu bratrovi. Ten jenom pokrčil rameny a nasedl do svého starého Fordu.

"Nechce se vozit v mém autě," odpověděla Demonia na nechápavé pohledy Damona a Elysie. "Musíme jezdit s tou jeho starou károu," procedila mezi zuby, ale nakonec si ke Chrisovi nasedla.

Damon a Elysia jeli spolu mlčky, ale ona to nakonec nevydržela a zeptala se: "Jak se teď cítíš? Je to rozdíl, když v sobě máš protilátku?"

"Já nevím," přiznal, "necítím nic odlišného. Asi bychom to měli vyzkoušet..."

"Jak?"

Ukázal na Draculův prsten, který mu nedávno dala. "Přemýšlel jsem, že bych na sebe nastříkal trochu jedu, co je v tom prstenu. Potom to budeme vědět zcela jistě."

"Říkám ti, že to účinkuje, musíš mi věřit."

"Dobře, věřím ti," řekl rychle, protože si všiml, že se začíná tvářit uraženě a on nechtěl vyvolávat zbytečné konflikty. Potom, co dnes pro něho udělala, začínal proti své vůli cítit určité emoce, které si kdysi dávno razantně zakázal. Láska v jeho životě dosud přivolávala jenom samé komplikace a trápení.

Před půlnocí byla už helloweenská party v plném proudu. Školní tělocvičnou proudily davy zombie, upírů, mumií a dalších monster a vesele se přitom bavili. Alkohol byl oficiálně samozřejmě zakázán, přesto se však na oslavu dostal a studenti ho tajně - ovšem hojně konzumovali. Chris už vypil několik panáků (na kuráž), protože Demonia ho upozornila, že dneska si to vyřídí s Caroline. Holky spolu před chvíli odešly ven a Chris ani nechtěl myslet na to, co se tam odehrává.

Elena a Stefan na sobě měli masky pirátů - Stefan vypadal jako Jack Sparrow a Elena jako jeho milenka Angelika. Bonnie kroužila na parketu jako lesní víla a Meredith zvolila masku čarodějky.

Vtom se Caroline vřítila dovnitř - celá rozcuchaná a špinavá. Na krku a ramenou měla spoustu drobných ran, které vydatně krvácely. Chris k ní přiskočil s hrůzou v očích.

"Jdi od mě, ty zmetku!" Zvřískla na něho. "Netroufáš si mi to říct do očí, tak na mě pošleš svého bodyguarda? Ty hrdino! Styď se!"

Chris sklonil hlavu a přemýšlel, sledován pozornými pohledy Elysie, Damona a ostatních, kteří se kolem něho zhrkli. Tehdy se k nim přidala i Demonia a klidně popíjela punč z kelímku, jakoby se vůbec nic nestalo. Chris ji popadl za ruku a vyvlekl ven.

"Tak, to bychom měli," vyhlásil Damon, "ti dva si to snad vyřídí sami. Akorát Caroline naši partu bude nenávidět ještě víc, než předtím. A dost možná, že půjde na policii ohlásit to smyšlené znásilnění." Jeho slova zcela evidentně ranily Bonnie, která se otočila na podpatku a utekla, následovaná Meredith a Elenou.

Damon chytil Elysii do náruče a odvedl ji na parket, ovšem bylo mu jasné, že ona je myšlenkami úplně někde jinde, vůbec nedávala pozor na rytmus hudby, tak to nakonec vzdal a šli si sednout ke stolu.

"Odvezete mě někdo do hotelu?" Zeptala se Demonia, která se z ničeho nic objevila za Elysiinými zády. "Chris se příšerně naštval a odjel s tou svojí károu neznámo kam."

"Zařiď si odvoz, jak chceš, krásko," prohlásila ledovým hlasem Elysia, "my právě odcházíme." Vstala a pokynula Damonovi, který se neodvážil protestovat.

"Kam chceš jít? Je ještě brzy..." Zeptal se venku.

"Musíme ho najít. Bojím se, že v tomto stavu něco vyvede..." Zaprosila.

"Je to už velký kluk, lásko, nech ho být. Možná potřebuje být chvíli sám."

Potřásla hlavou. "Ty ho neznáš. Posledních pár dní byl hrozně divný. Něco se stane... Cítím to! Musíme jít za ním, prosím..."

Rezignovaně vzdychl. "Tak jo, nastup si..."

"Použiješ svou Sílu, nebo ho mám najít sám?" Zeptal se, jak startoval auto.

"Nikdy jsem to na něho nepoužívala, přišlo mi divné a nefér číst jeho myšlenky bez jeho vědomí. Ale dnes udělám výjimku."

Plně se soustředila a ke svému potěšení ho rychle našla. Proud jeho naštvaných myšlenek jí ukazoval cestu jako červená nit. Pronásledovali ho poměrně dlouho a mezitím se strhla bouře a začalo velmi silně pršet. Damon to chtěl vzdát a odvézt ji domů, ona ho ale stále popoháněla, jako posedlá.

Bloudili lesem za městem a silný proud deště jim znemožňoval dobré vidění. Damon si najednou všiml jakýsi převrácený starý vrak na boku cesty a opatrně zastavil. Vystoupili a přišli blíž. Když poznali, že je to Chrisovo auto, oba dva ztuhli v šoku. První se vzpamatoval Damon. Použil veškeré své schopnosti a auto lehce obrátil zpátky na kola. Vevnitř se bezvládně pohupovalo Chrisovo tělo. Rychle ho vytáhl ven a položil na mokrou zem. Déšť je přitom bičoval po celém těle.

Elysia si klekla a zkontrolovala mu téměř nehmatný puls. Její bratr ležel v louži a silně krvácel z obrovské rány na stehně. Bylo jasné, že mu zbývá jenom pár minut života. Z této vzdálenosti neměli šanci dovézt ho do nemocnice ve městě a sanitce by to tam trvalo příliš dlouho.

Damon se jí dotkl. "Elysio, myslím, že brzy bude konec..."

Nereagovala. Vytáhl mobil a zkoušel vytočit pohotovost, ale k jeho údivu mu vytrhla telefon z ruky.

"Víš, že to nepůjde! Než sem dorazí, bude dávno mrtvý!"

"Musíme něco udělat!"

"Jistě. Něco uděláme." Zněla nepřirozeně pokojně. "Ty to uděláš."

Zhrozeně se na ni podíval, protože přesně věděl, co má na mysli.

"To přece nejde... To nemůžu. Co vaši rodiče?"

"To budeme řešit až potom. Nemůžu ho nechat zemřít. Ne takhle."

"Jsi si úplně jistá? Musíš mi to říct. Musíš mě o to požádat a přísahat, že mi to nikdy nebudeš vyčítat. Že mi to nebude vyčítat on. Že mě vaši rodiče nezabijou."

"Damone, prosím tě, abys ho proměnil," řekla hrobovým hlasem, "a přísahám, že ti to nikdo nikdy nebude vyčítat. A o rodiče si nedělej starosti."

Upír se sklonil k jejímu napůl mrtvému bratrovi a opatrně, téměř něžně ho kousl do krku a zhluboka se napil. Poté si rozřízl ruku a nakapal mu svou krev do úst, která musel násilně rozevřít. Počítal s tím, že Chris má kromě toho v sobě dostatek Demoniiny krve.

Minuty ubíhaly a mezitím ustal déšť. Elysia klečela úplně mokrá ve strašidelném kostýmu uprostřed lesa spolu s upírem a svým bratrem, který se právě nacházel na půli cesty mezi životem a smrtí. Ticho kolem nich bylo přímo nesnesitelné. Cítila, jak silně jí buší srdce a uvědomovala si, že to všechno vnímá i Damon.

A v tu chvíli Chris zemřel. Podívala se na hodinky. Byly přesně tři hodiny ráno a její bratr skončil svou pozemskou pouť, aby se přetransformoval a začal úplně novou existenci.

Damon vzal Chrise do náruče a uložil ho na zadní sedadlo auta. Jeho starý Ford odtlačil k jezeru, zatížil ho kameny a nechal ho potopit zcela na dno.

Elysia stále bezmocně klečela a mlčky ho pozorovala. Cítila, že je na pokraji hysterického záchvatu. Už nemohla dál, zatínala nehty do dlaní a poprvé v životě se modlila. Netušila, jestli se Chris nakonec probere, nebo ne, protože nevěděli, jestli nepřišli pozdě.

Damon ji něžně vtlačil do auta. "Teď tě odvezu domů. Rodičům řekneš, že Chris se opil a zůstal na noc... u své přítelkyně, kterou prozatím nebudeš jmenovat. Já ho odvezu k sobě a budu ho hlídat. Až se probere... tak se o něho postarám, ale může to trvat několik hodin, možná i dní. Za tu dobu musíš rodiče držet ve sladké nevědomosti. A až Chris vstane z mrtvých, tak.. potom se rozhodneme, co bude dál."

Pomalu přikývla. Stále měla pocit neskutečna, jako by byla uprostřed noční můry, ze které se nedokáže probrat. Damonův hlas k ní pronikal odněkud zdaleka a něco jí vysvětloval, ona však nedokázala sledovat jeho myšlenky...

Musel s ní zatřást a tak se konečně probrala. Podívala se na nehybné tělo svého milovaného bratra na zadním sedadle a rozbrečela se. Konečně jí došlo, že už nic nebude tak, jako předtím...


	17. Damon's Diaries 17 Vampire Brother

Elysia se probudila do kalného rána. Stále na sobě měla zakrvácené a uválené šaty z helloweenské párty a to ji ihned vrátilo do reality. Vzpomněla si na všechny tragické události včerejšího večera a potichu zasténala. Opatrně se postavila a nenápadně šla do Chrisova pokoje. Všechno tam bylo přesně tak, jak to včera nechal. Klouzala zrakem po jeho rozházených šatech a ponožkách, rozestlané posteli, knížce na nočním stolku... A uvědomila si, že s tím vším je teď už konec. Její bratr včera zemřel. A i kdyby se sem opět vrátil, bude z něho někdo úplně jiný.

"Elysio, Chrisi!" Zaslechla zdola matčin hlas, který ji nepříjemně zaskočil. Teď se bude muset postavit rodičům tváří v tvář, nasadit nevinný výraz a zasypat je spoustou hrozných lží a netušila, jestli to zvládne.

Rychle se vrátila do své koupelny, špinavý kostým hodila do prádelního koše a dala si horkou sprchu. Snažila se ustrojit jako obvykle a když si česala mokré vlasy, zkoušela v zrcadle různé výrazy obličeje - jako že se nic neděje, všechno je OK a Chris se zase vrátí...

Když si sedla k snídani, otec zvedl oči od rozečtených novin. "Kdepak je mladej? Ještě spí? Doufám, že to včera nepřehnal s pitím..."

"No, abych pravdu řekla," chytla se toho Elysia, "trochu se napil. Teda dost to přehnal. Chci říct... Je teď tak nějak mimo."

Výraz na otcově obličeji byl výmluvný a Elysia poznala, že nezvolila tu správnou cestu. "Ale nemusíš se bát," řekla spěšně, "je u... kamarádky. Bojí se přijít domů opilý, tak se rozhodl vystřízlivět mimo domov."

Matka s otcem se na sebe nechápavě podívali. "U jaké kamarádky?" Zeptala se podezíravě paní Hunterová.

Elysia se krčila na židli a přála si okamžitě zmizet. Nikdy nebyla nucena takhle moc lhát a začínala se cítit v pasti. K její úlevě zrovna v tu chvíli někdo zazvonil u dveří. Rychle vstala a utíkala otevřít a cestou děkovala Bohu, že sem někoho poslal, ať už to byl kdokoliv. Když však za dveřma uviděla vyšňořeného Damona, ztuhla.

"Co se děje?" Zašeptala vyděšeně, protože čekala to nejhorší.

"Slyšel jsem tvoje zoufalství až do penzionu," odpověděl stejně potichu, "tak jsem rychle přispěchal na pomoc. Jsem ve lhaní o dost zkušenější, než ty." Protáhl se kolem ní dovnitř a šel rovnou do kuchyně.

"Dobré ráno," pozdravil jakoby nic a sedl si ke stolu. "Chtěl jsem vám jenom říct, že Chris je úplně v pořádku. Je teď u mé známé a až přijde k sobě, vrátí se domů. Mějte pro něho prosím pochopení, je v takovém tom bláznivém věku..."

"No, ty přece nejsi o moc starší," reagovala ihned matka, která ho považovala za zhruba dvacetiletého přitažlivého a tajemného Itala.

"Vzkaž mu, ať IHNED přijde domů," pronesl nesmlouvavě otec.

"Jistě," usmál se Damon svým nejnevinnějším úsměvem, "ale když jsem ho viděl naposledy, zrovna měl hlavu v záchodě a silně zvracel. Mimochodem, pane Hunter, víte, že zrovna dnes začíná v místním muzeu výstava Antiques 19. století? Slyšel jsem, že se tam bude vystavovat vzácný porcelán z Vídně..."

Elysia si šokovaně uvědomila, jak rychle se její otec chytil na háček. Damon plynule pokračoval v nezávazné konverzaci s tátou a nechal se obsluhovat od matky, která mu nalévala kávu a servírovala vydatnou snídani a vypadalo to, jakoby do jejich rodiny patřil odjakživa. Elysia je vůbec neposlouchala a ztratila se ve vlastních myšlenkách a jenom okrajově zaregistrovala Damonovu mysl, jak se ji snaží uklidnit pomocí Síly. Když toho měla dost, vstala a odešla do pokoje. Damon přišel po chvilce za ní.

"Ještě se neprobral," řekl a sedl si do svého oblíbeného křesla pod oknem.

Elysia nehybně stála a dívala se na něho rozšířenýma očima. "Damone, měla jsem se tam setkat se Sebastiánem. Proč nepřišel?"

Pokrčil rameny. "To opravdu nevím. Zavolej mu."

Vzala do ruky mobil a třesoucími se prsty vyťukala jeho číslo. Telefon zvonil a zvonil, ale nikdo nezvedal. Nakonec to vzdala a rezignovaně se hodila do postele.

"Všechno se strašně pokazilo," řekla unaveným hlasem, "Chris je mrtvý, Sebastián zmizel a po městě se prochází Demonia z Rumunska. Vůbec netuším, jak z toho ven."

Přisedl si k ní a objal ji. Blesklo mu hlavou, že kdyby teď do pokoje vrazila máma, nebo táta, asi by se jim tato pozice vůbec nezamlouvala, ale neřešil to.

"Chris je v delíriu mezi tímto světem a podsvětím a ještě chvilku bude trvat, než se to vyvrbí. Sebastiána najdu, to ti přísahám. A Demonia ti nebude dělat potíže, o to se taky postarám."

Pocítila úlevu. Na Damona se dalo vždycky spolehnout. Opřela si hlavu o jeho rameno a přemýšlela, čím tak krásně vždycky voní. Klouzala zrakem po jeho těle a při pohledu na Draculův prsten, který mu nedávno darovala, si uvědomila hroznou věc. Chris nebude odolný vůči slunečním paprskům!

"Damone, potřebuji ten prsten zpátky," narovnala se a podívala se mu do očí.

Vypadal zklamaně. "Přece jsi mi ho darovala, jako odměnu," nevzdával se, "já můžu Chrisovi půjčit ten svůj, který jsem nosil předtím. Je také velmi cenný a vzácný, je starý téměř 500 let. Svůj účel perfektně splní."

"Dobře," nenaléhala na něho. V podstatě měl pravdu a ten Draculův originální prsten si opravdu zasloužil. Bylo tolik věcí, které teď musela řešit! Jak bude Chris vypadat po proměně? Vrátí se domů a bude hrát divadlo, že je stejný, jako předtím? Dokončí školu? Jak se vypořádá s upírskou existencí?

Ale hlavně - BUDE CHTÍT PÍT LIDSKOU KREV?

Večer ležela bezvládně v posteli a nedokázala usnout. Otec se ještě nevrátil (odpoledne odešel s Damonem na nějakou výstavu) a matka hrála v obýváku na klavír. Byla vážně dobrá, občas jenom tak improvizovala a jindy zase perfektně střihla nějakou těžkou skladbu. Elysia ovšem nesnášela vážnou hudbu, oblíbila se heavy metal, čím tvrdší, tím lepší. Nasadila si sluchátka svého iPodu a zapla Play. Do hlavy jí ihned začaly bušit bicí a zpěvák skupiny Disturbed vyřvával svou frustraci z tohoto světa:

My blood is cold as ice

or so I have been told

show no emotion

And it can destroy your soul...

Ten text v ní vyvolával smíšené pocity. Jakoby to kopírovalo její vlastní život... Zavřela oči a snažila se potlačit zrádné slzy, ovšem marně. Byla zoufalá, tak velmi, že se opět začala modlit k Bohu, ačkoliv se považovala za militantní ateistku. Ale tušila, že žádný Bůh ji nepomůže. A doba, kdy se měl její život obrátit naruby, se rychle blížila. A ona to dobře věděla.

V pondělí ráno ji Damon vezl do školy jako obvykle. Snažil se s ní nezávazně konverzovat, ona však vůbec neodpovídala. Neměla odvahu zeptat se, jak to vypadá s Chrisem a on nic nenaznačoval. Chladně ho objala na rozloučenou a odkráčela. Ve škole si připadala jako zhypnotizovaná, automaticky dělala všechno, o co ji profesoři požádali, ale vůbec nevnímala, co se kolem ní děje. Odpoledne ji na chodbě zastavil Stefan. "Damon mi řekl všechno, co se v pátek stalo. Já jen... že jsem s tebou. Chápu, proč jsi ho o to požádala a pokud budeš chtít pomoc i ode mě, jsem tu."

"Díky," podařilo se jí ze sebe dostat ochraptělým hlasem, "moc si toho cením."

Protože jí už skončilo vyučování, vyšla ven na parkoviště. Damon tam již čekal, líně se opíral o své extravagantní auto a jako vždycky poutal všeobecnou pozornost. To jí silně vadilo i předtím a v této situaci obzvlášť. Mlčky si nasedla a celou cestou nemluvila.

"Mám pro tebe překvapení," řekl, když zastavili před jejím domem. Lhostejně pokrčila rameny. Dovnitř vešli spolu. Elysia si uvědomila, že slyší nějaké zvuky z kuchyně, ale její rodiče byli v ten den mimo město, takže to musel být... CHRIS!

Pomalu šla dál, jakoby se bála toho, co uvidí. Nakoukla dovnitř kuchyně a viděla jenom temnou siluetu, otočenou zády k ní. Zakašlala. Chris se obrátil a ukázal jí tvář krásného mladého upíra a ona při tom pohledu okamžitě ztratila vědomí.

"Vstávej, malá," slyšela nad sebou hlas svého bratra, který ji probouzel zpátky do tohoto světa. Pomalu začala vnímat, co se kolem děje. Ležela na pohovce v obýváku a nad ní stáli dva upíři.

"Co se stalo?"

"Omdlela jsi... když jsi mě uviděla," zaksichtil se Chris vesele, "teda, netušil jsem, že vypadám tak hrozně..."

"Vypadáš skvěle," posadila se, ale ještě stále se jí kroutila hlava. "Jako upír. Takže tu máme problém... Tedy, pokud chceš bydlet stále tady."

"Ty vidíš všude vždycky samé problémy, sestřičko," začal se hrabat v kapse a vytáhl malou podivnou krabičku, "tady mám speciální čočky, které mají barvu mých původních lidských očí. A to ostatní nějak zakamufluju. Budu se tvářit, že jsem ten starý, dobrý a hodný Chris."

"Neboj, bude to fajn," snažil se ji utěšit i Damon, "já mu pomůžu se zorientovat a naučím ho, jak být nenápadný."

"Je to všechno postavené na hlavu," řekla neklidně, "to já jsem se měla stát upírkou, dokonce tou nejhorší ze všech, alespoň to tvrdí 600 let staré proroctví. Jsem poslední Dracul na světě, jediná svého rodu. Nosím v sobě DNA nejslavnějšího a nejkrvelačnějšího upíra světa. Ale místo toho tu pochoduje můj bratr, který odjakživa upíry nesnášel a předvádí se v nové existenci. Nerozumím tomu.. Je možné, že se to proroctví mýlilo?"

"To těžko," odpověděl zamyšleně Damon, "akorát tvůj osud nabírá zákruty, o kterých nikdo neměl ani tušení. Nezbývá, než se tomu přizpůsobit."

Elysia mezitím pozorovala Chrise, jak obratně krouží kuchyní a vaří - to byl odjakživa jeho koníček. Od mala spolu soutěžili, kdo lépe a chutněji připraví rodinné jídlo. Teď už se s ním ovšem nemohla porovnávat, věchno dělal bleskově rychle a přitom zlehka, jako motýl, když poletuje z květu na květ. Během chvilky uvařil její nejoblíbenější jídlo a ihned ho krásně naservíroval. Nedala se dvakrát pobízet a všechno snědla. S plným žaludkem se cítila už mnohem líp a byla schopna rozumně uvažovat.

"Kdy ses vlastně probral?" Otočila se na bratra.

"Dneska ráno. A Damon byl tak laskav, že mi nachystal trochu krve. Své, samozřejmě," dodal rychle Chris, když viděl, jak se zatvářila.

"A co dál?" Neklidně se zavrtěla. "Budeš... pít lidskou krev? Mám posloužit jako pochoutka pro dalšího upíra?"

Damon zlehka zakašlal, aby upoutal její pozornost. "Chris se nechystá cucat lidi. Ovšem, doporučoval bych... abys' mu nabídla tu samou výhodu, jako mně. Myslím tím imunitu vůči veneum desmodus. Napiješ se upírského jedu a posléze se Chris napije tvé krve. A bude to vybaveno."

Přikývla. I když si vůbec nedokázala představit, jak se Chrisovy tesáky zabořují do jejího krku.

"Mimochodem," pokračoval dál Damon s upřeným pohledem, "rád bych tě o něco požádal." Z jeho napjatého postoje bylo jasné, že to bude velmi troufalá žádost.

"Byl bych moc rád, kdybys... tu imunitu předala i Stefanovi. Pokud budeme všichni tři odolní vůči nejsilnějšímu jedu na světě, bude to pro nás výhoda. V době, kdy se tvůj osud naplní, budeš potřebovat opravdu silné pomocníky."

"Dobře," přikývla k jeho údivu bez váhání, "ale je tady ještě Demonia."

"Tu bych z našich řad vyloučil," řekl chvatně Damon, ale Chris s tím evidentně nesouhlasil. "Hele, je to teď moje holka a je mi úplně jedno, co si vy dva o tom myslíte. Není tak špatná, jak se domníváte. Má svoje mouchy, ale... Já ji mám rád. Takže pro ni to platí také," otočil se na Elysii. Neprosil ji - prostě to od ní očekával jako samozřejmost.

"Co kdybyste si udělali pořadník? Jako v ordinaci - další, prosím! Kdo se už napil?" Řekla sarkasticky, protože se cítila být zatlačena do kouta. "Za chvíli se sem sejdou všichni příbuzní a známí a před mýma dveřma bude fronta na krev."

Najednou bez slova vstala a odešla. Chris a Damon se na sebe váhavě podívali a následovali ji do jejího pokoje.

Flaška s jedem byla jen tak položená na nočním stolku vedle její postele. Vypadalo to a vonělo to jako neškodný bylinkový likér zelené barvy. Elysia se bez váhání zhluboka napila a postavila se přímo před zaraženého bratra. Chtěla to mít co nejdřív za sebou. Rozepla si vrchní knoflíky na halence a odhalila rameno - ale ne to, kam ji obvykle kousal Damon.

"Tak dělej," pobídla ho hrubě a Chris se k ní váhavě sklonil. Přece jenom - i když byla adoptovaná, vždycky ji bral jako vlastní sestru a tato pozice, kdy se k ní musel přitisknout a ústy se dotýkat její nahé kůže, v něm vyvolávala zmatek.

Damon skryl úsměv a rychle se otočil.

Elysia netrpělivě popadla Chrise a přitiskla si jeho hlavu těsně k sobě. Ucítil její vůni a v tu chvíli se v něm probudily silné upírské instinkty. Jeho tesáky se automaticky prodloužily a jediné, po čem toužil byla lahodná, čerstvá lidská krev. Nedbaje na to, že jí způsobí bolest, prokousl jemnou dívčí kůži a zhluboka se napil. Bylo to poprvé, co jako upír někoho kousl a ten pocit byl nepopsatelný. Pro upíra je sání čerstvé lidské (a zvlášť dívčí a panenské) krve jako droga, sex, peníze, rozkoš, láska a jídlo zároveň. A Elysiina krev měla v sobě tu magickou příchuť rodu Dracul, takže Chris byl tak v rauši, že se sotva držel na nohou. Elysia se ho snažila po chvilce odtlačit, byl však příliš silný, takže nakonec musel zakročit Damon. Popadl Chrise vší silou a odtrhl ho od ubohé Elysie, která už bolestí sotva dýchala. Klesla unaveně na postel a rychle se znovu pozapínala. Rána na krku ji velmi bolela a štípala, jak ji Chris nešetrně kousal.

"Promiň," omluvil se jí, když přišel k sobě (co se stalo ovšem až poté, co mu Damon vrazil dvě pořádné facky), "nechtěl jsem ti ublížit. Trochu jsem nad sebou ztratil kontrolu..."

"Pravděpodobně tady nebudeš moct zůstat," vyhlásil Damon zamyšleně, "tento barák je plný bezbranných lidí a ty jsi nový upír - to znamená, že se ještě nedokážeš moc ovládat. Bude lepší, když se mnou budeš bydlet v penzionu."

"To asi naši nedovolí," postavila se Elysia a odešla do koupelny, aby si ošetřila stále krvácející ránu. Když se vrátila zpátky do pokoje, Chris tam už nebyl.

"Šel se zabalit," vysvětlil Damon, "odejde se mnou. Ještě dnes."

Převrátila oči. "Tak to jsem zvědavá, co tomu řeknou rodiče." Věděla, že to nebude vůbec jednoduché a to, že Chris opustí jejich domov, znamenalo jenom další nepříjemnou změnu v jejím životě, který se začínal vymykat kontrole.


End file.
